


The Tide Raises All The Ships On The Sea

by staygold483



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Pirates, Queer Themes, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Storybrooke, Tent Sex, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygold483/pseuds/staygold483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a pirate to do when he meets a goddess of a woman....to find out she really is a goddess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Symposium

“From the lady in the corner.” He looked up at the bar wench on his right who was holding out a bottle of rum for him to take. He accepted it, looking past her shoulder, trying to find the lady in question. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed her sooner; she was positively stunning, leaning her elbows on the table with her chin resting so delicately on the back of her hands. The smirk playing on her delectable lips tugged at something in his stomach, as he felt his heart thud in his chest. He had to meet her. 

Clearing his throat as he stood up, and ignoring the groans of the wenches surrounding him, he sauntered over, running his hand over his bearded chin as he thought of what to say first. As he approached the table, he watched as several men in uniform passed by him, and he wasn’t sure he had noticed them in the tavern before. He dispelled the thought, and placed the bottle down in between him and his new acquaintance. 

“What do I owe this pleasure?” He asked, trying to sound composed as she leant back in her chair, his eyes automatically running down her attire. It was certainly different to the ones other women around here usually wore; hers was tightly fitted around her waist, with shimmery purple fabric lacing around her chest, up her neck. He felt his teeth clench involuntarily as his eyes ran over her curved figure.

“I never thought Jones would need a reason to drink.” Her voice was delicate, with a hint of a growl underlying the sentence. The words seemed to fall effortlessly from her lips without even moving, and they continued to ring through the air. He huffed air out of his mouth through a small chuckle and sat opposite her, twisting the cap off the bottle. Their eye contact never broke, until she leaned forwards again and nodded at someone behind him. Before he could even look round, two silver jiggers appeared between them. 

“You’re incredibly efficient.” He filled them up and held one out for her. She took it from his hand with a smirk, and downed it in one. He watched, stunned. He blinked for a few seconds as she wiped her lips with her thumb before drinking his own. “I’ve not met a lass that can drink rum as easily as you before.” He leant back as she refilled the drinks. 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment, although I’m sure they won’t be rare in our interactions.”

“What interactions are you hoping for?” She looked at him with an eyebrow raised at his quick question. Even he was slightly shocked at the implications of his words.

“I suppose,” She looked him straight in the eyes. “I just wanted some quality time with the man I’ve heard so much about.”

“You’re not the only woman with that desire here.” He smiled. She breathed heavily. She had seen that smile a million times, but somehow, seeing it this close, it was something else. 

“Maybe it’s that devilishly handsome smile of yours.” She poured and drank another shot, and he followed. 

“Careful love, anymore rum and you’ll find me even more dashing. You might do something you regret.” His voice lowered as he spoke, and she smirked. 

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you not concerned that you will do something you regret?” His breath caught in his throat. He had never had a woman be so…forward.

“Clearly you have not heard the entirety of my reputation.” He leaned into her more, and started to whisper. “Pirates have very few morals. You don’t become Captain of the Jolly Roger by feeling regret.” 

“I can imagine it’s quite a burden, having to ignore your emotions.”

“Trust me, I do have a few…emotions that I certainly do not ignore. Especially with someone like yourself keeping me company.” Their faces were suddenly so close he could feel her breath on his lips. His eyes searched her, momentarily distracted at how her eyes were a seeming collection of blue, green and lilac flecks.

“KILLIAN!” A screech rang out through the tavern, and his jaw instantly clenched. 

“Seems we must put that thought on hold.” She leaned back in her seat, pressed her lips together as she smirked, grabbing the rum and drinking it straight from the bottle. He studied her face, biting his bottom lip for a few seconds before angrily standing up and hooking his thumb into his belt.

“Please accept my apologies, love.” He spun on his heel and walked over to the middle of the tavern, his arms spread wide before the woman. “Milah! What a lovely surprise.”

“Killian I can NOT believe I’ve been waiting on the ship all night and for what? For YOU to just come swaggering around a drunk tank with all these …these-“

“Milah I can assure you I have not been ‘swaggering’ anywhere, I was with the crew have a drink.”

“Then you won’t mind if I join you?” He glanced at his crew that he left on the middle table, who were glaring and shaking their heads. 

“Course not.” He said through gritted teeth, motioning towards their table. Milah passed him, sitting down as if she had won some holy battle. He rubbed his eyes. “Drinks all round then I guess.” The crew gave a half cheer as he set down the bottle he had been clutching in his hand. He quickly looked over at the corner table, but she was gone. He sat down with his crew, but he wasn’t paying attention to anything other than … that woman was a bloody goddess. He had seen many a beautiful woman, but never one that could make him feel that uneasy. She was something from another realm, the way each of her features seemed to be perfectly positioned, her charm that made him look like a schoolboy, her voice that felt like something inside him was being pulled towards her every time she spoke. 

He cursed silently when he realised he hadn’t even asked for her name. His jaw clenched when he realised he may not even see her again. He emptied the bottle of rum, and ordered another, ignoring Milah’s look of concern. The less he was in control, the less he would realise how this woman was making him feel.


	2. Her Familiar Name

She watched him. For two days, she watched him. He got the same, liver destroying level of drunk for the following two days after their meeting. She kept telling herself it wasn’t worrying her, that it wasn’t all that unnatural for a captain to be constantly avoiding sobriety. But it was worrying her. 

She stood out the front of the tavern on the third night, listening to their pointless drunk drivel for hours, waiting for them to leave. The door opened, for what was possibly the hundredth time, but her ears perked up at a familiar voice. 

“I just don’t understand how he clearly has NO consideration for how I FEEL!”

“Milah, I don’t think anyone knows how you feel.” She looked up to see that the man supporting her as she stumbled was not Killian. She straightened up. She could hear Killian’s voice, somewhere, but he was not leaving with his crew. 

She waited for them to pass her by, unknowing of her presence as she stood in the shadows of the walls, then she entered the tavern. 

A slight ripple of silence ran through the customers when she entered, but she was used to that; she knew how she looked to these people. She scanned everyone’s faces, but she couldn’t see him. Frowning, she knew she couldn’t have been wrong about him being here, her powers were too strong for that. 

Then she saw him. Well, she saw his back. His face was hidden, or attached she might say instead, on another woman’s face as they made use of the secluded corner they were sitting in. She walked over, and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Leave us be.” He murmured, not even pulling away from the woman. Her eyes widened; she does not get ignored. She moved to the lady, and pushed her back, away from him. “Oi what are you-“ He silenced himself as he looked up at her. 

“Do you mind?” She calmly asked the common wench, who just looked terrified as she nodded and evacuated from her seat. She sat down next to him, smirking at the dumbfounded expression still residing on his face. 

“I would have thought you’d have better taste than that Jones.”

“You…you…”

“I think you’ve had enough for both of us if you’re stuttering.”

“What … are… you can’t just interrupt me you know!” He frowned at her. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, was that your new soon-to-be wife?”

“What’s that to you? Jealous, are we?” He grinned as he leaned into her, his smile faltering as he realised just how close they were. There were lilacs, blues and greens swirling around her pupils, slowly, but noticeably, and he had never seen eyes like them. “Your…your eyes are…”

“Why are you doing this?” He frowned.

“Doing what?”

“You’re staring.” He leant back, throwing his arm over the back of the seats. 

“And now I’m not.” He grabbed his drink and took a swig, then scratched the back of his neck. “Why are you here?”

“Why are you here? Again? Third night in a row?” He smiled widely. 

“You’ve been spying on me, little lady.”

“I’ve been observing.”

“Couldn’t stay away could you? I have that effect on women.”

“You’ve had no effect.”

“And yet I distinctly remember you saying that I had a devilishly handsome smile.” 

“I was stating a fact.” She smiled slightly. 

“You still believe that it was a fact to state.” He took another drink. “So here you are to…to what? Save me from the clutches of other women?”

“I’m here to ask why you’ve been here three nights in a row.” She repeated. 

“I am Captain Jones. You clearly haven’t been watching close enough if you didn’t know that this is what pirates do, love.” She leaned in, his laugh quickly diminishing as his eyes focused on her lips.

“You were meant to sail to Glowerhaven last night, and instead, you’ve stayed here. Pirates don’t settle, especially you. Your crew have already stocked the ship,” She ran her finger down the lapel on his leather coat. 

“You have no further business in this town, but yet here you are. For what?” She looked up at him, watching his mouth part slightly, his breaths getting heavier. “I think…I think you stayed, so that you could see me again.” He swallowed hard. “What do you think Killian?”

He felt his stomach drop at the way her tongue wrapped around his name. His hand automatically grabbed hers, stopping her fingers tracing enticing lines over his vest. 

“Is that so wrong?” He whispered, making her smile.

“So you did stay. To see me.”

“Does that amuse you?” He dropped his hand.

“It amuses me that you admit to following a woman.”

“I… that is not what’s happened.” He held his finger up. “I have merely, not sailed on.” He scratched his beard, her smirk practically eating up her face. “It’s not following if I just stayed in the same place.” She stayed silent. “It worked though, didn’t it?” He smiled. 

“You could have just asked instead of all this…” She waved over the numerous empty glasses on his table. “And all the women that aren’t Milah.” He jaw clenched at the name. 

“That’s not really important right now.”

“I think that’s probably the most important.”

“How is it?”

“It’s a strange way to get a girl’s attention.”

“But I did get your attention.”

“Yes, we’ve gathered that. I want to know why you were trying.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” She smiled. “You knew I was going to say that. I didn’t even know I was going to say that. How did you know I was going to say that?”

“I know you better than you think, Captain.”

“You don’t know anything about-“

“I do. Trust me.”

“Alright.” He shifted back in his chair, running his tongue over his teeth. “Tell me something you think you know about me. Other than…the thing I just admitted.”

“You really wanna do this?”

“Come on, you say you know me.” He smiled as he watched her laugh. “Prove it.”

“Okay.” She straightened up and faced him with a smirk. “What sort of thing do you want me to say?”

“Anything that you believe will get me think you know me better than any of these wenches.”

“I’m sure they didn’t let you call them wenches back in the Navy.”

“Well obviously not, we-“ He suddenly looked at her. “How do you know about that?”

“I told you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

There was a lengthy pause in their conversation as they studied each other. He pushed his drink to the side and leaned across the table. 

“Alright. It’s not common knowledge that I served under the King.”

“I’m not about to tell anyone.”

“Well, the people that told you shouldn’t have told anyone so…”

“I’m sure they paid the price for their betrayal.”

“Let’s hope.” He looked at her, thinking about her words. He was sure that he had heard them before. “Can I ask you something?”

“Alright.” She shifted slightly. 

“What’s your name?” She smiled widely. “You already know mine, I think it’s only fair.”

“Luka.” He felt like a wave of calm had washed over him. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. Although, like her words, he felt as though he had heard the name before.

“Alright, Luka.” He nodded, playing with the edge of his glass nervously. “Who were those men that were following you around yesterday?”

“My guards.” He frowned at her. “I am … sort of a royal associate. I need them for protection.”

“Why do you, when you could have a handsome pirate watching out for you?” He leaned in. 

“You won’t be around me 24/7 though, will you?”

“I wish I could be.” He breathed involuntarily. He cleared his throat. “I mean, I uh…” She laughed. 

“That’s cute. My guards can’t be yearning after me though, unfortunately.” 

“Hey I’m not- oh you’re joking. Very funny love.” He emptied his drink as she laughed at him. He waved to the bar wench for another. “Alright next question,” He said as two new drinks appeared at the table. “What were you hoping to happen yesterday?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When you uhh…summoned me to your table.” He smirked at the fact she seemed momentarily lost for words.

“I wasn’t hoping for anything.” He studied her. It seemed to be the truth. 

“People don’t make that sort of introduction with Killian Jones for nothing love. What was it you wanted?”

“I wanted to spend some time with you.” She leaned in towards him. “I’ve heard a lot about you Jones, I wanted to see how true the rumours were.” 

“And what is your verdict?” He took a sip of his drink.

“Well we haven’t slept together yet.” He choked on his drink, looking up to see her smirking. 

“Is that all you think of me?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been thinking of me in that way.” He stuttered. “I’ve had many trying to charm his way under my dresses Jones.” 

“I’m not other men.”

“And yet you won’t succeed.”

“You seem so sure.”

“I am sure.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re already promised to another.” His flirty smile disappeared. “I know you’re a pirate, but you’re also a gentleman. You have loyalty, even if you won’t admit it.”

“Can we not talk about her right now?”

“Why?”

“I prefer the company here.” He whispered as his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Who knew you were so charming, Captain.”

“As long as you remember that I do have quite a reputation as something other than charming, love.”

“I get that. It seems the only reason the men in here aren’t approaching me is because of you.” She pointed over his shoulder, and he followed her to see that she was right. The other locals were shiftily looking in their direction, and he smiled as he turned back to face her.

“Did you want to leave?”

“I’m fine. As long as you’re fine with them looking over all the time.”

“Usually I would say let’s give them a show.”

“Calm down boy.”

“I can assure you,” he leaned back confidently and smiled widely. “That I am no boy.”

“You’re insatiable Jones.” He held his hands up. 

“Alright love, I understand. I won’t try anything further. I would hate to disrespect you after you’ve explicitly stated that nothing can happen between us.”

“I never said that.” His face dropped. “I said you won’t succeed because you’re with Milah.” He licked his bottom lip then bit it. 

“You’re really quite something else.” He shifted until he was sitting next to her, somehow feeling the warmth of her skin radiate through his coat. He coughed slightly and turned in the seat until his upper body was facing her, and there was some space between them. “What kind of loophole are you expecting me to find here then love?”

“That’s for you to figure out Jones.” She looked up at him and he felt his mouth go dry. He felt like this woman was a bloody magnet; all he could think about was getting closer to her. She was right, he was loyal, and he couldn’t betray Milah’s trust. But he was also a pirate, who did whatever he could to get what he wanted. He just had to work out how to get Luka. 

“I don’t suppose it would mean anything if I told you me and Milah weren’t actually married, would it?” Her right eyebrow raised. “You keep saying I’m betrothed, but we never actually did the ceremony…so technically…”

“You know what would count, Jones? If you weren’t with her. And then we could really utilise the secrecy of this corner…” He growled as he suddenly realised her hand was running slowly up his thigh. He could feel himself twitching as he craved her, and slapped his hand over hers. 

“Now that is very bad form Luka. Teasing a man when you’ve already stated that nothing can happen.” He looked up to find her inches away from his face, her breath hitting his lips, and tingles shooting through every nerve in his body. 

“I do apologise Captain. I just can’t seem help myself.” She whispered; he could almost feel her lips brushing over his, not even noticing her hand moving higher.

He finished his drink. “We’re leaving.”

“What did I do?”

“Nothing, I just want to go somewhere that isn’t here.” She eyed him warily before she stood to follow him out of the tavern. He took her hand and guided her behind him. She allowed him to steer her through the streets, mindfully taking in the people that they passed on the way. Before she knew it, they were in a darkened side street, and he had stopped in front of her. 

“You wanted to leave the tavern to take me to an alley?” She folded her arms as he chuckled. 

“I just didn’t want a table separating us.” He couldn’t take it anymore. He walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. 

“So you’re just going to have your way with me in an alleyway? How very pirate of you.” He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with his teeth clenched. 

“I can’t make up my mind about you. Part of me thinks I should just leave you alone, go back to my ship and continue on my journeys.” He pushed both her wrists into the grip of his right hand, and ran the fingers of his left hand down the delicate skin on her neck, watching her shiver under his touch. “Part of me also thinks I should do as you said, and have my way with you right now. And yet,” he ran his fingers down the sides of her dress, stopping slightly when he realised how thin the material truly was. “The part I seem to be listening to is the one telling me to be a gentleman, and only pursuing you once I am no longer spoken for.”

“And you’re trying to tell me that this is you not pursuing me?” He watched her breathe heavily as his hand came to a rest on her hips, and he gripped her gently. 

“Neither of us are in a state of undress, no kiss has been exchanged, only a few words, which can be ignored.” He pulled her body slightly towards him, not enough to touch, but enough that their mouths were brushing against each other’s. “The only adultery committed so far is on my part last night.”

“What do you mean?” She sounded breathless, and he was sure he did as well. He felt like he was shaking with restraint.

“Last night, while me and my supposed betrothed were engaging in some intimacy, my thoughts weren’t entirely in the moment.” He whispered before moving down to her neck, barely grazing her skin with his lips, feeling her pulse quicken as he did. 

“Why on earth are you telling me this?”

“Because my thoughts were completely focussed on you Luka. I was imagining you every bloody second, how you would feel when I kissed you, when I touched you, when I –“

“I’m pretty sure this counts.” They looked at each other, his hand still holding hers above her head. He dropped her hands, and placed his on the wall either side of her head. They were both breathing heavily, and he could feel a familiar tightness in his pants. He leant his hips back, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“You have no idea how much I need to kiss you right now love.” His voice rumbled lowly into the air between them as her gaze fell to his lips. “How long are you in town?”

“Not long.”

“I need to see you again.” She straightened her body beneath him, and he could feel her almost touching him. “And I don’t usually say that to a woman.” 

“I have a feeling you’ve said a lot of things tonight that you don’t usually say, Jones.”

“You seem to have quite an effect on me, it seems.”

“I can see that.” He watched her eyes flicker down to his pants, where he knew his attraction to her was not so subtle. 

“If only you could help me out with it…”

“And where is your premise on remaining a gentleman gone?” Her voice sounded so composed as she closed the gap and pressed his body into his.

“I can hardly do that if you insist on being so provocative around me.”

“How am I-“

“You know exactly how.” He growled, leaning forward quickly, somehow managing to stop himself once his forehead touched hers. “I think we’re going to have to end this little meeting, love. Or I will end up doing something very unceremonious in this alley.” She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before biting it gently. His breath trembled as he exhaled, wanting nothing more than to bite that lip for her. 

“Until next time, it seems.” She muttered. She leant up to his ear. “Maybe we can be a little less restrained by then.” He clenched his teeth at her words and his eyes fell shut. He had to just not say anything more, or he would break his loyalty to Milah for sure. He didn’t even realise she had gone until he opened his eyes to face an empty wall. Looking up and down the alley, he saw and heard nothing. The only sign of her presence was a lingering buzz in the air around him. 

He suddenly cursed to himself, a habit he found he was acquiring quickly since meeting her. He had no idea when he was seeing her, if he was seeing her, or even where either of them were heading to after this town. 

All he had was her first name. 

It seems he suddenly had another treasure to search the realms for.


	3. For The Love Of Gods

For weeks, she watched him from afar. He left that particular village the next day, and him and his crew travelled across the seas, continuing their ruthless ways. He had clearly not told Milah anything; she watched them interact on the deck of his ship day after day. She fell back into her own routine alongside his, completing her own responsibilities, trying to figure out her next plan of action. 

He had been exactly as she imagined. She was no idiot; it was Killian Jones. He was as charming and as clever as she had perceived. Her only hope was that she unhinged something inside him to keep him interested until their next meeting, which she was planning for that night. 

He had docked at Nimea, a town she knew very well. She decided to wait on the beach a mile away from his ship, sending her most trusted guard to run an errand for her. 

He was already getting slightly tipsy with his crew. They weren’t stocking up the ship until the morning, and the tavern had a young woman singing to the locals, so he decided to enjoy the atmosphere. 

That was, until a shadow fell over their table. He snarled and stood, expecting a local that wanted a fight, and instead was met with a familiarly formal man. 

“I’ve been asked to deliver this.” He said simply in a voice so low he almost didn’t hear him. The man held out a slip of paper, which Killian hesitantly took. As soon as he did, the man walked out of the tavern. 

“That was mighty strange.” Said one of his crew. 

“What does it say Jones?” Smee asked as he unfolded the paper and smirk. 

“None of your business mate.” He tapped the paper on Smee’s nose. “I’ll be back soon.” He downed the rest of his rum and left his men shouting after him. 

He smiled to himself as he ran down the path to the beach, paper crumpling in his hand. He knew exactly who it was despite the lack of signature. As he approached the beach, he saw her. 

She was sitting on the edge of a rock pool, her long dark blonde hair gently gliding through the slight breeze. Her deep blue dress was glittering in the sunlight, although her skin seemed to be gleaming even more. She was staring out at the sea, and he thought he could see her lips moving as he walked up behind her. 

“I have been wondering when I was going to see you again love.” He announced, causing her to jump and turn her head around. “I thought you heard me coming, my apologies.” He held his hands up then hooked them in his belt. “I didn’t realise you would send your errand boy for me, although I suppose you summoning me is hardly out of the ordinary.” 

“Did you miss me?” She smirked as she jumped off the rock onto the sand in front of him. 

“I wouldn’t tell you if I did.” Of course he did. Every god damn day he found himself wishing she would turn up. “Three weeks by myself was quite splendid actually.”

“I didn’t realise that by yourself meant with Milah and your crew.” He coughed. 

“I mean I –“ She held up her hand to silence him.

“I have an invitation for you. A very good friend of mine is holding a celebration tomorrow night, and informed me that I can bring whomever I wish.”

“And you want me to join you?”

“I do, your crew as well.” He laughed.

“No offence love, but I doubt your friend is going to want a pirate crew amongst his guests.”

“He’s had worse.” She held out a gilded parchment for him, which he gingerly took. His eyes widened when he saw the name.

“This is your good friend? You’ve got to be joking.” He looked at her to see that she was not joking in the slightest. “What sort of event is this?” 

“I told you, it’s a celebration, so formal dress is required. Bring as many or as few of your crew as you desire. There’s free mead and food so I doubt they’ll have many objections.” His eyes ran over the invitation again.

“I don’t think I’d fit in with a room full of this type of people.”

“Maybe you’ll surprise yourself. Channel that inner Navy man.” He stepped closer to her shushing her. 

“I told you not to speak of that.”

“You actually told me not to tell anybody, which I haven’t. There’s hardly anyone else here on the beach to hear me, is there?” He paused. 

“Say I did come to this …ball, would I be expected to dance?”

“If you wanted to, sure.”

“Could I have a dance with you?” He smiled cheekily while she scoffed.

“I can’t imagine a certain someone would allow it.”

“A strictly professional dance, of course. Who would see an issue with two acquaintances engaging in tradition?” He bit his bottom lip momentarily. 

“I suppose we would have to find out if you attend.” She started to walk away, but he wasn’t ready for this conversation to be over. 

“How would I find you at the ball?!” He called after her.

“You’ll be hard pushed to miss me Jones. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled. He watched her walk away, and he did not mind one bit. 

He headed back, unsure of what he was going to say to his crew, but as he entered the tavern, his mind had been made up. 

“Captain! We almost sent out a search party!” Smee laughed. “What was the reason for your summons?” He asked curiously. 

“I have a proposition for you all.” He announced as a crewmember handed him a glass of ale. “Tomorrow night we have been invited to a … festivity of sorts, hosted by someone rather important.”

“What kind of festivity?” 

“It’s a…a party.” His crew murmured in tentativeness. “There’s free mead.” Silence. 

“Would we have to dress fancy?”

“Wearing anything other than what your wearing right now is considered fancy Smee.” He looked around at the sceptical faces. “We may as well go for an hour or two, if we get bored, we can take whatever we want and come back here. What do you say lads?”

“Alright fine, but for an hour!” Killian smiled. 

“Brilliant.”

“Are you taking Milah?” He look at Davis.

“I’ll have to. She wouldn’t forgive me going to a ball without her.” He chuckled lightly, thinking about how he would spend time with Luka without Milah catching on. 

 

(The next day)

 

“Captain I’m really not sure about this. I feel like an imbecile.” Killian watched his crew tugging at their formal robes as they headed towards the manor, and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come on lads, one hour we said. We can pretend to be pretentious members of royalty, then steal all their rum.” His crew mumbled in half-hearted agreement. 

“How do I look Killian?” He heard Milah ask from his right side. 

“You look delightful love.” He kissed her forehead without looking at her before placing his hand on her back. They were all nervous, but he was sure that they were nervous for different reasons. 

They approached the manor doors and stopped quickly in front of the guards. Killian coughed and held out his invitation. 

“We’ve been invited, good sirs.” He tried to say calmly, but even he could hear a slight tremble in his voice. 

“How many in your party?” The guard on the left asked in a deep growl.

“Eleven.” The guards took the invitation and studied them for a moment, before stepping aside and opening the doors, letting them pass. “Thank you very much.” Killian said more confidently, straightening his torso as he walked through. He could hear his crew stumbling behind him, and he finally stopped once he reached the end of the corridor.

“Oh wow this is beautiful.” Milah breathed next to him. 

The corridor had lead them onto an exquisitely huge atrium, a glass domed ceiling surrounded by colourful mosaics, grey marbled floor with sections of red stone, pillars and arches adorning the edges of the room, with velvet banners of numerous coat of arms stitched into each one. The centre of the room was filled with lavishly dressed guests, and on the far side of the room were a set of stairs that looked to have golden markings moulded into them. To his left, there were two golden chairs on a raised section of floor that reminded him of the thrones a king and queen might have. On the right side of the room were four tables full of food and drinks, and he heard his crew shuffle towards it. 

“Careful lads, we have to play the part remember. Don’t just run over to the ale, we’re royalty tonight.” He winked before walking into the room. He led his crew around the edge of the dancefloor in a smooth stride, looking over at the other guests and nodding whenever he made eye contact. 

“Captain how are you so composed? You look like you actually fit in.” He heard Smee whisper to him. 

“It’s all part of the charm Smee, if you pretend you’re one of them they’ll never notice you when you take them for all their worth.” They finally reached the buffet and he sighed as his crew started roughly taking anything they could reach. “May I get you a drink Milah?” She smiled widely and nodded. He had to admit, he missed this part of his life; the dances, the formal manners, interacting with people of importance. But this wasn’t his life anymore. He handed Milah her glass of wine and sipped his own as he looked over the crowd. 

Suddenly, a fanfare rung through the atrium, and they all turned to face the stairs. Several guards were stood on each step, and a young man entered at the top wearing a long velvet robe. He held his arms wide and smiled to the crowd.

“Welcome, one and all. I thank you for making time to attend my celebration, it truly means a lot.” The man’s voice echoed throughout the room, and an applause followed his words. 

“Blimey, he’s very swanky isn’t he Captain?” Smee mumbled through his mouth full of food. 

“For god’s sake Smee, swallow your food before talking. Do you not know who that is?”

“I mean, should I?” Killian rolled his eyes. 

“Bloody hell Captain,” Davis walked in between him and Smee. “That’s that God, Hercules ain’t it?”

“The god?!” Smee choked on his food. 

“Yes,” Killian hissed. “Now straighten yourself out and act like we belong here.”

“I never thought I would meet a god in my lifetime…” Milah breathed beside him.

“You are welcome love.” He muttered with pride. Hercules held his arms up to silence the crowd. 

“Esteemed guests, I will allow you to return to festivities, but I must first introduce to you, my guest of honour. My beautiful cousin, Luka.”


	4. Family Festivities

Killian spat out his wine over Milah and stared with an open mouth as she appeared next to Hercules. She was wearing a gloriously elegant ball gown, her hair plaited and falling down her left shoulder, with what looked like tiny gems threaded throughout the braid.

“Killian what the hell?!” She hissed as Smee pulled out a cloth to wipe her with. Killian wasn’t paying attention. He knew he should answer, that she was going to start yelling at him ignoring her, staring at this woman descending the staircase.

Except, she wasn’t a woman. She was Hercules cousin. He was just staring at Luka walking alongside her demigod cousin. That meant she was … she was a…

Her eyes flickered up to meet his. She smirked as Hercules led her around the ballroom.

“KILLIAN.” Milah stomped her feet, snapping him out of his trance. He coughed, tearing his eyes away from…from…

“I’m sorry love, I don’t know what came over me.” He whispered, not moving his eyes. 

“Who is she?” She hissed.

“Weren’t you listening to the introductions love? That’s Hercules, and his cousin.” He watched Luka and Hercules stand in front of their throne chairs on the opposite side of the room, waiting for the crowd’s applause to cease. 

“I heard that. What I didn’t hear was the reason why you’re staring so much.”

“Apologies Milah, but I’ve actually met her before. I didn’t know she was a…one of the gods.” 

“And when did you meet her?”

“Shall we get some wine?” Smee cut in. Killian nodded gratefully to his mate as he whisked Milah away. He hadn’t noticed Davis replace Milah’s spot next to him until he spoke.

“Is this the lass you were speaking of?” 

“Aye.” Killian breathed. There was a couple of nights, when Milah was otherwise occupied or asleep, where he had let slip of his meetings with her. He never envisioned they would be all in the same room, especially knowing this new information.

“And you didn’t know she was-“

“No.”

“And that this was-“

“No.” He adjusted his waistcoat. 

“Are you going to-“

“Not yet.” He drained his glass of mead as Davis paused.

“She’s more beautiful than you described.”

“Aye.” Killian breathed as they stared at her. Luka finally met his gaze, and smiled slightly, dipping her head to him as she sat down. Music started to fill the room, and some of the guests began to recommence their dancing. He didn’t know how he felt in that moment; he was angry for some reason, he was also stunned, and a little bit amused. The woman that he had been describing as a goddess, was actually a … the attraction between them was undeniable; he had genuinely been trying to court a goddess. But why hadn’t she told him? Which of the unruly gods was her father? He needed to speak to her.

“Would you like us to occupy Milah?” Killian ran his tongue across his teeth and looked over at Milah, who was glaring at Smee as he tried pouring her some wine.

“I have a better idea.”

“Ignore her until she approaches you?” Killian nodded as Davis laughed. “Do ya reckon that’s gonna work this time? She isn’t like those others you’ve charmed.”

“We’ll find out.” His eyes met Luka’s again as he spoke those words, and he suddenly had a feeling that she heard everything they had said. He shook it off. They were on opposite ends of this incredibly oversized room.

He stayed with his crew for a while, Milah having ‘forgiven’ him for staring earlier, and now clinging on his arm as they stalked around the ballroom. 

“I’m not saying it was awful, but it made me feel awful Killian.” 

“Aye love.” She had been talking reminding him of her forgiveness for about an hour, but as long as she was talking, he could glance over without her realising. 

Luka hadn’t made any attempt to even acknowledge his presence since his chat with Davis. He was beginning to grow impatient. Not that he was ever waiting on women. He was Killian Jones. He knew what he wanted, he should be able to go over and take it. 

“Say, Milah, how would you like to be introduced to our hosts?”

“So you can show off to your girlfriend?” She spat. 

“I had actually noticed Hercules looking over at you, as if intends to invite you to dance.” He whispered, watching her eyes light up. If there was anything he knew Milah loved more than berating him for being a disloyal pirate, it was royalty. Or, gods in this case. 

“Oh Killian, you would do that for me?” She smoothed out her dress and begun fussing her hair.

“If that is would you truly want, of course it would be my pleasure.” He held out his arm, smirking at her excitement as she clung to him and led her across the room. Luka and Hercules were still in their thrones, the meet and greets having ended a short while ago, and Killian suddenly felt something strange in his stomach. He swallowed, realising his mouth was incredibly dry, and a feeling akin to nerves spreading through him. He took a deep breath as they stopped in front of their hosts. 

“Sir, madam,” He clocked Luka smirking at him. “I humbly extend my gratitude for your invitation to this wonderful ball.” He bowed, nodding for Milah to follow. “I am Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger, and this is my companion, Milah.” He straightened as Hercules stood from his chair, beaming at them both. 

“Nonsense sir, it’s an honour to have you!” His booming voice his Killian like a brick wall as he grabbed Killian’s hands in a strong handshake, which Killian was sure he was still holding back on. “Killian, Milah. You are most welcome. I’m Hercules, son of Zeus. And this is my delightful cousin, Luka, daughter –“

“We’ve actually met before.” Luka stepped down as smoothly as her voice sounded, like warm rum sliding down his throat. She extended her arm to Killian, who quickly took it and kissed the back of her hand.

“Oh! This is the captain you spoke of! Marvellous.” Hercules smiled at the pair, but Killian’s eyes never left Luka. “But you never told me the extent of the exquisite beauty accompanying him.” His attention turned to Milah, who suddenly giggled as Hercules took her hand and placed a slow kiss to it. 

“I thought you’d revel in the surprise Herc.” 

“Would you care to dance?” Hercules asked Milah, gesturing to the packed dancefloor. Milah nodded excitedly and hurried off at his lead. Killian chuckled. 

“That was easier than I thought it’d be.”

“You don’t like waiting. She likes being treated like a queen. You’re both very easy people.”

“Shouldn’t you say easy mortals?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “When were you planning on telling me that you’re a god?” He whispered.

“It never came up.”

“Then you ought to have brought it up.”

“Why does this offend you?”

“It causes no offence, love. I just feel as though it’s something I should have known.”

“I hardly know everything about you.”

“You know one thing that others don’t. I should have known one thing that others do know of you.” She smirked. “What is it?”

“You’re fun to play with.” He laughed. 

“Aye, it would appear so.”

“I’m a god. So now you know. Now what?” He looked around nervously. 

“How about a dance?” She dipped her head elegantly in acceptance, before taking his outstretched arm. He straightened his torso as he led her through the ballroom, clocking the distance between them and Milah. He turned, leading her into a hold, and they began to move. He was slightly surprised how effortlessly he had remembered this old aged choreographed dance, but he was even more surprised at how effortlessly they moved together. 

“Seems you haven’t completely forgotten your Navy days Captain.” She whispered. He tightened his grip on her. 

“Seems not.” He looked down at her, soaking in how tempting it was to get closer to her, to play pirate instead of Navyman.

“And it didn’t take you long to give in either.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned, as he led her into a slow spin. 

“Weren’t you going to ignore me until I came over to you?” His face fell as he held her again. 

“So you did hear that.”

“I think you’re idiotic to believe I wouldn’t.”

“Fair point.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“If it helps,” He felt her breath on his face, and suddenly realised that she was very, very close. “I was about to come over to you.”

“You were?” He started smiling.

“Alright, enough.” She laughed. Beautifully. Amazingly. He genuinely could not stop staring at her.

“Sorry love, but I’m going to enjoy the fact that you just said that.” His smile widened.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And yet, you were going to come over.”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you were about to.”

“And you caved in first.”

“What can I say, I knew what I wanted.”

“So why come with her?” His jaw clenched, uneasy at the serious tone of her voice.

“You told me to bring her. Technically.” She smirked, his uneasiness not settling. “Can I ask you something?” He asked as they turned around each other. 

“Of course, Captain.”

“If Hercules is your cousin, who does that make your father?” She laughed lightly. 

“Why? Thinking of introducing yourself?” He raised his eyebrow at her as they moved in a closed ballroom hold and swept across the floor flawlessly between the other guests. 

“Would that be such a crime? To introduce myself to the man of someone I’m trying to court?”

“I thought you weren’t courting me until you sorted a certain something out.” He smiled down at her. 

“It’ll be sorted soon enough. I reckon she’s taken a shine to your demigod relative.” Luka looked over to see Milah and Hercules clearly enjoying themselves. “So, are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About your family. I want to know who to be scared of.” She sighed and allowed him to lead her into a smooth turn.

“Who do you think it is?”

“Zeus only has two brothers doesn’t he? So you’re either the daughter of death or the daughter of the ocean.” She smirked. 

“Which one would be scarier?” He laughed.

“I’m not entirely sure. They could both kill me as a pirate. Although thinking about Zeus being your uncle is equally petrifying.”

“Hmm, I suppose he does have a bit of a reputation.”

“A bit? It’s worse than my reputation love!” 

“I think you’re more charming that him though.” He locked eyes with her. 

“You think so?” He suddenly heard applause and looked round to see the crowd had stopped dancing. “How about we take a tour of the grounds?” He whispered in Luka’s ear. 

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid my absence would be quickly noticed. I am the guest of honour here Jones.” She grinned as she joined in with the applause. 

“Maybe later tonight then?” She opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the arrival of Milah. 

“Killian, this is wonderful.” She looked at Luka and immediately bowed. “Luka, your honour, I am so humbled that you’ve invited us tonight.”

“No need to thank me, it’s a pleasure to have you all. I hope my cousin’s dancing wasn’t as shoddy as I remembered.” Milah’s eyes widened. 

“No! No, he is a breath taking dancer, very graceful indeed. I stepped all over his feet a couple times and he thought nothing of it.”

“He’s always willing to turn a blind eye with someone as beautiful as you.” She felt Killian look at her, but only saw the blush creeping over Milah’s face. “You should return whenever you are in town, I’m sure he would appreciate it.” She looked knowingly at Killian, who suddenly clicked. 

“Oh that would be amazing! I mean…if Killian decides to return, of course.” She looked up at him with a slight flush on her cheeks. 

“I’m sure we can decide on something. Luka,” he took her hand and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. “I must find my crew, make sure they’re not roughing up the place. I hope to find you again before we leave.” Luka nodded and watched Killian take Milah away from the dancefloor, then found her own cousin for another dance. 

“I just can’t believe I danced with a god, it’s crazy! This is the most fantastic evening I’ve ever had in my life!” Milah babbled as they headed back to their crew, who were awkwardly watching the other guests interacting. 

“Are you boys not going to dance?” Killian joked. There were numerous murmurs of ‘I don’t know how’, causing him to laugh. He clapped his arms around Smee and Davis. “Come on, to all of these rich, regel ponces, you’re that little bit of rough they’ve been waiting for. Just go up to them and ask for a dance, and enjoy yourselves.”

“Alright, let’s go boys!” Davis encouraged. Killian watched them all walk up to the edges of the dancefloor, stopping gawkily every few steps, then separate and try and approach different groups of guests. 

“How well do you really think that’s going to go Killian?” Milah asked him doubtfully. 

“Not well, but it’s some entertainment for ourselves is it not?” He winked at her before grabbing some food off the buffet table, while she poured herself another glass of wine. He eyed her as she looked over at Hercules. “He’s a nice fellow isn’t he, that god?” 

“We just danced Killian!”

“I’m not accusing you of anything love, but you haven’t stopped staring at him since. There something you wanna tell me?” 

“Absolutely not. I sacrificed everything to be with you, I’m not about to run off with a … with a god.” She whispered the last few words before scrunching her nose up. “It’s ridiculous to even think that, Killian.” He stepped behind her and leaned his mouth to her ear. 

“It’s not ridiculous when you make it so obvious.” She snapped her head around in shock.

“Like you and his cousin aren’t obvious?!” She hissed. 

“Me and his cousin aren’t-“

“You look at her the way you used to look at me Killian. You were never subtle when you set your sights on something. Maybe I should just stay here for the night and you can return to your ship alone then.” She started to storm off, but Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“Don’t make a scene here Milah. We have a crew to think about.” 

“They were never my crew, just as I’m starting to realise that you were never really mine either.” He clenched his teeth, thinking of his answer. 

“What did you expect, Milah, falling for a pirate?“ He sneered, taking a sip of his wine. 

“You’re impossible. You’re not the same man I fell for all those years ago.” She muttered, her eyes welling up. “I would like to leave.” 

“With me, or your new boyfriend?” Her mouth dropped open. 

“You wouldn’t even be saying these things if she wasn’t here!”

“If who wasn’t?” They both turned to see Luka standing innocently next to them. Killian ran his hand over his mouth. “I was going to ask if you both wanted to join me and Hercules on the balcony, the entertainment is about to start, but I apologise if I’ve interrupted anything…”

“You’ve interrupted nothing, we’re done here.” Milah spat at Killian before storming off. 

“How lovely. I take it you’re leaving as well in that case; it was lovely of you to attend.” Luka bowed slightly then turned around, but Killian ran in front of her before she could take a step forward. 

“I think I’ve sorted out my certain something. How about I return tonight?” He smiled. 

“You don’t know women half as much as you think you do, if you think that is the situation being sorted.” His face fell, knowing she was right. 

“How long are you staying here for?”

“I’m not sure, until I’m needed back home I suppose. This will hardly be the last time we see each other Jones.” She smiled before leaving him standing by the dancefloor with a grin on his face. 

 

The next morning, Killian awoke to an empty bed. He assumed that Milah had left him during the night without word, she was the sort of person to think this dramatically. He sighed, got dressed, and proceeded to the deck of his ship to find all his crew members staring in one direction. 

“Davis, Morgan, what the hell are you doing?” They looked at him, then pointed shakily towards the helm. Killian looked up to see Milah, a knife around her throat, and a man behind her. “OI! Let her go NOW!” He ran towards them, pulling out his sword, when the man stepped to the side slightly, causing Killian to stumble to a stop. 

“Long time no see, Captain.” Spat the evil words of the Dark One. 

“I would say the pleasure is mine, but that’s not really going to work here, is it, Crocodile?” He stepped slowly towards them, sword raised. “What do you want?”

“I thought that was obvious, I want her.” The Dark One growled the last word into Milah’s ear, and Killian watched her shudder in repulsion. 

“I don’t think she wants you mate. In fact, I know she hasn’t, since she ran away from you to be with me all those years ago.” The knife pressed harder into her throat. “Alright alright! Enough foreplay, why don’t we just fight like real men?”

“Oh but Captain, I’m hardly a man anymore am I?”


	5. Raw Emotion

Luka was shocked into consciousness. She bloody hated being related to the god of death. Someone was about to die, and she could feel it, just like she could feel it every other time it happened. And Hercules wonders why she doesn’t like publicity. The thing with having a bloodline with Hades, is that you become aware of every moment that involves the loss of a life, but only with people you’ve personally met. She hated things like parties and celebratory balls for that reason, because if she doesn’t meet that many people, she doesn’t get woken up by someone dying every day. She imagines Hades’ curse is far worse; perhaps he can feel everyone’s loss everywhere. Although she thinks he enjoys that. 

She stretched as she got out of bed, and managed to dress herself with little disorientation. She still wasn’t quite used to her cousin’s palace. It was all too…stony. Just as she had pulled her hair into something less bedridden, there was a knock on her door. 

“Come in.” The door creaked open and her cousin walked in looking very sombre. “What’s wrong Herc?”

“You felt it too I assume?” She nodded into the mirror. “I know who it is.” She sighed and looked at him through his reflection. 

“Someone from the party last night? I’m hardly surprised, this is why I don’t like meeting lots of people and-“

“It’s not just anyone from last night.” She studied him for a second, then stormed towards him. 

“I have to go find them.” Hercules held his hands in front of her. “Herc, get out of my way or come with me!”

“You know we can’t save them, right?” He noticed the slightest frown creasing around her eyebrows. “That’s up to our fathers to decide, we have no authority to enact their power.”

“Your father maybe.”

“Luka, keep your wits about you! He lets you explore and develop your powers, he’s not going to approve of you intervening with their fates.” 

“Let’s just find them first yeah?” She muttered before Hercules took her hand, and they both vanished in a ball of electricity. 

 

“Ugh I’m still not used to that.” Hercules groaned, holding his stomach. 

“A god that likes to walk everywhere, who’d thought.” She brushed off the dirt from her dress and looked around until she spotted the docks. “Stop wasting time, come on.” She strode towards the docks, trying to pinpoint his ship, and hearing her cousin’s heavy feet behind her. “For a hunter, you’re not very light footed.” She queried as he caught up with her. Suddenly, he was shushing her. 

“Excuse you!” She whispered in mock offence. He pointed to a ship that was third along the docks, and she could immediately hear the ring of a sword. She stumbled into a sprint, cursing herself for wearing a bodice under her dress today. “HEY!” She yelled as they reached the mooring, and she stopped to catch her breath, every pair of eyes suddenly on her. 

“Face someone your own strength, Dark One.” Hercules spat as he passed Luka and boarded the ship, his sword drawn confidently high and pointing at his throat. 

“What the bloody hell are you two doing here?” Luka looked at Killian, his face brimming with anger, and she suddenly felt the urge to go and slap him. 

“We’re BLOODY here to save your ass!” She yelled, before shooting bright beams of blue light from her hands at the Dark One, forming shackles around his throat and hands, and cemented his feet in stone. 

“YOU’RE TOO LATE!” Killian yelled. Her mouth dropped in shock, until she looked behind him on the deck and noticed Milah lying down. Motionless. Dead.

“We told you never to set foot in this land again, Dark One.” Hercules hissed as he circled him. 

“I apologise greatly, but I had some personal business to attend you see.” He replied with an evil smile spreading over his face.

“Your personal business is done.” Luka whispered. “As are you.” She flicked her wrist casually, sending the Dark One flying overboard and crashing into the water beside the ship. Many of the crew ran and leaned over the side to watch him sink to the bottom. “Killian I-“ She stepped towards him but he automatically stepped backwards.

“You’re too bloody late. He’s just CRUSHED Milah’s heart, taken my hand, and he’s probably laughing at the bottom of the water right now!”

“Killian stop yelling-“

“I wish we never came here, I wish you had never invited us to your swanky little palace, she would be alive right now if you hadn’t bloody summoned me all over the bloody realm!”

“Why is this MY fault?! We just stopped him killing you!”

“Then why could you not stop him from killing HER as well!” He turned to Hercules. “GOOD LUCK COURTING HER NOW MATE, SHE’S DEAD.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Captain, but remember who you’re talking to.” Hercules said calmly.

“What, just because you’re gods I have to kiss your asses after someone I loved was just killed in front of me? Get off my bloody ship the pair of you!” The whole deck was silent, his crew watching this interaction between pirate and gods with evident fear in their faces. 

“You’re not meant to kiss our asses, you’re meant to respect us, seeing as we control everything on this god damn earth. We saved you Jones, whether you wanted us to or not, but we are in no way at fault for your wench’s fate. Don’t ever speak to us that way again, or your pirating days might be shorter than you desire.” Luka growled at him, her cousin holding her back from walking right up to him and slapping him around the face.

“Do your worst, as long as I don’t have to bloody see you ever again.” He hissed back, before they both transported themselves off the ship, the electricity from their departure searing through the air and knocking Killian off his feet. 

“How in the BLOODY HELL could he say those things to me? The absolute NERVE!” Luka was stomping down the hall of the palace, her cousin struggling to keep up. 

“Luka, come now, he was just angry-“

“I’ll show him bloody angry.” 

“Luka stop!” 

“What?!”

“You need to calm down before you do ANYTHING, you understand me?”

“I will not be spoken to like that, and he will understand that.” She vanished from Hercules’ sight, a fine mist replacing her figure. He sighed and headed back to his study, hoping to contact his uncle before she does. 

“I have a very bad feeling about this.” He muttered to himself. 

 

“You look divinely riled up today majesty.” She rolled her eyes at her first hand as she swam through the palace doors.

“Cut the crap Sebastian. Where is my father?”

“He is visiting your uncles in the enchanted realms. There seems to be trouble afoot.”

“Oh trust me, there’s about to be more.” She took a right and Sebastian hesitated before following her.

“Uhh…Luka, why are we heading towards the dungeons?”

“I need to visit an old prisoner.”

“Which one?” He asked cautiously.

“Ursula.” They rounded down the staircase and turning left down a hall enclosed by moss and skulls.

“What business could you possibly have with her?”

“I have a pirate problem.”

“And why does that concern me?” Her voice echoed through the hall, but Luka walked ahead undeterred, finally reaching her cell and standing tall.

“Don’t you know better than to listen to conversations?” Sebastian spat. Luka held her hand up.

“It’s a particularly familiar pirate.” Luka stated simply. Slowly, Ursula skulked out from behind the shadows, her tentacles reaching the light before her yellow eyes creeping behind them.

“I’ve met many pirates in my lifetime child.” She hissed.

“And you’ve killed most of them, except this one.” Ursula’s eyes widened.

“Jones.” She smiled evilly. “You don’t usually enjoy murder, what’s he done to you?”

“It’s of little matter. A price needs to be paid, and I’m sure you’d enjoy your freedom in return for collecting my payment.”

“Luka I hardly think-“

“Shut up Sebastian, let the girl be guided by her anger, it looks ravishing on her.” Ursula sneered. “I accept.”


	6. As Fierce And Uncontrollable As The Sea

He was exhausted. They had made it most of the way across their journey, but he knew how lucky he was. Over the last few days, their ship had come under serious attack. And he knew who was to blame. He knew it was Luka. She had sent Ursula after him, and she had come with a vengeance after he had managed to escape the sea witch all those years ago. His ship was damaged, but it was still sailing; his crew was another story, begging him to turn back, pleading him to reconcile with the gods. He was standing his ground, and he would complete his journey to find a way to avenge Milah’s death, and the loss of his hand. He had vowed to never be in the same position again, and he decided on a new moniker which he would use to terrorise the seas just as much as Luka was attempting to terrorise him.  
It had been just over four hours since their last sea battle, and he was hopeful that it had been their last. Through his telescope he could just see the edge of Neverland. They were almost there, perhaps another half a day. 

“Captain?” He turned his head to Smee, who looked scared again. “I don’t want to alarm you but-“

“Smee, the horrors are over. She’s had her fun. She has made her point. We are almost at Neverland, stop worrying.”

“But Captain…” He followed his mate’s finger, which was pointed up to the sky. 

“Bloody hell.” A circle of black clouds had started forming. He could see the lightning cursing through the storm cloud, and he could feel the ship starting to rock with the rough waves. “AVAST MATES, BATTEN DOWN!” He yelled across his ship as rain started to hammer down on the deck, and thunder rumbled through the air.  
He was going to murder that lass if he ever saw her again. 

He coughed, feeling the seawater flushing out of his throat. His hand clenched, and turned his head to see it filled with sand. He was on land. He tried to stand, his body aching like hell. He managed to get on his knees before pausing for a breath. He looked around him. He was on a beach. 

He had shipwrecked. 

He yelled out in frustration.

“Captain?!” He heard a panted cry from his left, and turned to see Smee stumbling towards him. “Are you okay?” The man put his hand on his shoulder as Killian rubbed his eyes. 

“Aye. Where’s the rest of the crew?” Smee’s face fell. 

“They’re not here.”

“Bloody hell.” He exhaled. “What about the ship?” Smee was silent. “Smee. Where is my ship?” Smee turned his head to look behind him, and Killian followed his gaze. And then he groaned and punched the floor. What was left of his ship was scattered across the beach. Planks of wood and rope were haphazardly strewn and splintered. He ran over and fell amongst the mess.

“That devil.” He spat through his teeth.

“Captain…” Smee was tapping his shoulder frantically so he looked up. “Look.” He looked. He could see splashes in the sea before him, and shimmers of colours beneath the surface. 

“We have to go.” Before he could even stand up, they surfaced. 

“Hello Killian.” The nearest one called. 

“Who might you three be?”

“You sound so hostile. Not had much luck with mermaids before have you?” He clenched his teeth as they giggled. “I’m Kai. This is Darya and Mizuko.” The two mermaids behind her waved enthusiastically. He nodded in acknowledgment. 

“We saw your ship crash!” Darya called.

“We want to help.” Mizuko smiled. He frowned.

“You want to help?” 

“We can fix your ship for you.” Kai stated.

“Why would you do that?”

“We’ve heard so many tales about you across the seas, we would be honoured to be a part of your journey.” Mizuko said with a slight smile. 

“I didn’t know I had quite a reputation amongst the mermaids. It would appear that you three ladies are my guardian angels.” They giggled at his charm. “I was trying to get to Neverland, and I need my ship to be…” he waved his hand over the wreckage. “Together, for me to do so. Can you fix it?”

“We would be happy to!”

“It needs to be crafted from enchanted wood. I don’t suppose you know where to find those materials do you?” He coyly raised his eyebrow, knowing he was winning them over. 

“Of course we do. How can we leave the most handsome pirate stranded so far from his destination?” Kai winked at him. He had definitely won them over.

“The most handsome?”

“You certainly exceed all the tales Captain. As long as you do us a favour in return, we can fix your ship, and then Neverland is only a day’s journey away.” Darya splashed her tail with glee. 

“I’ll be glad to help you out, once my ship is up and running.” Killian smiled widely. Oh he could definitely take this opportunity. 

“Set up camp, we’ll have it by tomorrow.” The mermaids disappeared below the surface, and Killian spun round to find Smee frowning at him. 

“What is it Smee?”

“Captain…deals with mermaids are …”

“Don’t worry Smee. I know what I’m doing. Now, make camp.” He ordered. 

As he sat down to chart the course to Neverland, he found himself smiling. Luka had tried to kill him over the last two days with her sea battles, and he was sitting here as proof that he was a survivor. He was going to take this chance, these mermaids, and he was going to show her that even goddesses don’t get everything.

 

“He WHAT?!” The palace shook as her fists made contact with the arms of her throne. Three pathetic, sorry excuses for mermaids were coiled on the floor in front of her. 

“Tell me that one more time.” She dared, glaring at each of them. 

“He... h-he disappeared.” Kai stammered. Luka rubbed her temples. 

“So. You found Killian. Shipwrecked. And you offered him help? You IMBECILES!” the floor rumbled again from her voice. She breathed heavily before continuing. “You fixed his ship. The one I set out to destroy. Correct?” They nodded, terrified. “And you offered him a deal?” They nodded. “And then what?” They were silent. “You lost him?”

“Well we.. we didn't know you were trying to-” Mizuko whispered. 

“How, truthfully, how do you LOSE a pirate and his ship?” 

“Well, we had fixed it and were at the cove resting and when we returned he…” 

“He wasn’t there, and neither was the ship.” Darya finished.

“Sebastian.” He swam up to her immediately. “Take them to the dungeon.”

“Your majesty please-“ Kai begged. 

“You went behind my back and made a deal with a pirate. Then you lost that pirate before obtaining your end of the deal. How did you think this would end?!” Luka screamed, silencing the entire palace. “DUNGEON!” She ordered. The three mermaids were rushed out of the hall by the guards and Luka slumped in her seat. 

“Your Majesty..” Sebastian whispered. “I know they went against your wishes but-“

“It’s general law that mermaids are not to make deals with land folk, a rule set out by my father. Now, are you saying that my father is wrong?” He stammered. “I would hate to think what he would have to say if he heard you criticizing his reign.”

“Do you not think you’re taking your revenge too far? How would he act once he finds out all you’ve tried to do to kill this man?” She glared at him. 

“Let’s find out shall we?” A loud, booming voice echoed through the hall. Luka and Sebastian turned to see her father in the entrance. 

“Dad…”

“What have you been doing in my absence Luka? I’ve heard some dishonorable things.” His voice was calm as he approached, but his eyes told a different story. 

“I … just –“

“Why are you targeting this pirate?”

“He insulted her your Highness.” Sebastian clarified, causing Luka to hit him in the arm. Her father raised an eyebrow as he towered over the two of them. 

“A mortal man insults you, and you release Ursula to try and kill him?” She nodded sheepishly. “I thought I raised you better than that.”

“But Dad it wasn’t just me he insulted, it was-“

“I care not what his words were. We are gods, we reign over the entire earth. What sort of chaos would ensue if we tried to kill everyone that insulted us?” His voice was starting to raise, causing most of the guards to recoil into the shadows. 

“People should know not to insult us in the first place!”

“You’re still a child, you will see in time that this is not a worthy endeavour. I will not condone any further actions against this pirate.”

“That’s not fair! You kill sailors and pirates every day, how is this any different?!”

“Because it is the natural order of the sea, and focussing it all on one mortal is not how we rule!”

“But father I –“

“IT IS MY FINAL WORD!” The palace shook with his voice, then fell into a deadly silence. “You will have to take over from me one day Luka, but I will not cast you as my heir if you are wasting your time on such pettiness. Go to your chambers and remain there until you understand.” She groaned in anger and defeat, and stormed off . Her father sighed. 

“I have been trying to stop her your Highness, but once she-“

“Once she gets an idea, she does anything to achieve it. I know Sebastian, she’s much like her mother in that way.” He approached the throne next to his daughters and slumped into the seat.

“Sometimes I’m glad she is your daughter rather than either of your brothers. Imagine her with Zeus’ lightning bolts when she’s upset.” He chuckled. 

“You’re right there.”

“If you don’t mind me saying, I just wish she wasn’t so driven by her emotions; she was very close to this pirate before they began feuding, and it’s that closeness that has made her so angry when he insulted her.”

“I doubt that very much Sebastian, there’s much of this land in her; she’s truly as fierce and uncontrollable as the sea.”


	7. Not Everyone Gets Nostalgic

(300 years later)

He knew this too well. He had gone hundreds of years evading her challenges, but he had a feeling that this was the confrontation he had tried so hard to avoid. The rain hammered down on the deck, and the ship tipped violently from side to side. He had a stable grip at the helm but he knew it would not be his skill that allowed them to survive this. 

“Hook! Are you enjoying the view or are you going to get us out of this?!” Emma yelled. 

“Love, this isn’t me. I’m afraid you’re not going to like what’s coming for us!” He called over the loud storm. 

“What are you talking about? You’ve sailed through storms your whole life!” 

“This isn’t a storm, it’s…” He lost his grip on the helm and struggled to regain it. 

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re about to say pirate!” Regina shouted. 

“What? What is it?” Emma looked between them confused. Regina whipped her wet hair out of her eyes and looked into the water.

“Regina, do you want to inform her?” Hook groaned as he held the wheel in place. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the deck, and thunder rumbled as she stood where it hit. 

“No need, I’m here.” 

Hook’s eyes travelled over her figure. She had definitely not changed since he last saw her. Or maybe she had; she looked even more beautiful than his memories. She was wearing a dress similar to the first time he had met her. Dark purple cloth that shimmered in the little light that managed to seep in between the clouds, as it hugged her insatiably perfect figure. Her dark blonde hair was longer than he remembered; it reached her waist, a collection of free flowing hair and braids, with tiny shells dotted expertly throughout. His breath caught in his throat as he fought to remind himself that he was still at war with this exquisite beauty.

“Who the hell are you?!” Emma yelled, tightening her grip on the rope as the ship swayed even more. 

She flicked her wrist and Emma flew across the deck into the mast where rope slithered around her waist and arms, holding her in place. 

“If you’re here for an argument you could at least stop all this nonsense!” He shouted, waving his hook at the storm clouds above. She rolled her eyes, and clicked her fingers. The storm clouds remained, casting an ominous shadow over the ship and the ocean. The lightning and the thunder stopped, the rain ceased, but the ship continued to sway slightly in the winds. 

“Better?” She asked sarcastically. David looked over the edge of the ship. 

“She’s holding us on top of a wave!” He yelled. Snow and Regina also looked, finding David was right. The waters had collected into a tidal wave, its current frozen in time, but the Jolly Roger was perching dangerously on the top. One wrong movement and they would fall over the edge. 

“Just be thankful she hasn’t thrown us off. Yet.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Who ARE you?!” Emma ordered. 

“I’m supposed to believe you’re the Saviour?” She spat. 

“This is Luka.” Regina answered. 

“Daughter of Poseidon.” Hook muttered as Luka smiled. 

“Finally figured it out huh?” She saw his teeth clench involuntarily.

“Gods are real?!” Luka rolled her eyes at Hook. 

“What do you want?” David stepped forward, chest puffed. 

“Careful there Charming, my issue is not with you. But it definitely can be.” David backed away, and Mary Margaret protectively grabbed his hand.

“Let me guess, your issue is with Hook.” Regina smirked. 

“Oh, at least this one is on the ball.” 

“Look lady,” Luka glared at Emma. “Whatever you need to shout at Hook about, it needs to wait, we have to get somewhere.” 

“Right, yes, I know.” The tone of her voice changed mockingly. “You’re journeying to the fearful Neverland to save your darling boy. Who, without Hook’s help, would not even be there.” Emma was silent. “Exactly.” She turned to Hook, to find him staring at her with a stone cold expression on his face. “What, no hug for your old friend?” She teased. 

“Just get on with it love. These people need not be punished for our personal vendettas.”

“So political these days, it’s kind of cute.” She winked, and watched his jaw clench in response. “I’m here to collect what I’m owed.”  
Regina, Mary Margaret and David groaned. 

“Tell me you did not make a deal with her?” Regina asked, clear exasperation in her voice. 

“Well-“ Hook started. 

“No, he didn’t. He made a deal with some idiotic mermaids behind my back, and then failed to fulfil his part.” Luka crossed her arms and smirked, clearly pleased with the following responses of huffs and moans. 

“You are such an idiot!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. 

“I mean, seriously? No offence your majesty,” Regina looked at Luka momentarily. “You’re a sailor, you should know better than to piss of the most destructive controller of the sea!” 

“Don’t you worry; she’s already put me through my paces a few times.” He replied bitterly, not breaking eye contact with Luka. “So are you going to tell me what I owe you?”

“Well,” She stepped towards him. “If we are talking fairly, you owe me this ship.” 

“No!” They all turned to look at Emma. “We need this ship to save my son!”

“Boo hoo.”

“Haven’t you ever cared about someone so much that you would do anything to save them?”

“I should think that the Saviour would be more versed in the numerous forces of powers if she’s gonna be dancing from realm to realm, don’t you?”

“Emma, love, don’t-“ Hook started. 

“Who the hell do you think you are? You don’t know the first thing about me! You’re just another nobody with magic who is in a long line of people wanting revenge against him!” Emma nodded to Hook. Luka stormed up to her. 

“Emma seriously stop-“ Regina began before Luka threw her arm out to her, sending her flying back against the deck and magically tying her up to the side of the ship. 

“You know,” Luka squared up to Emma. “If I wasn’t angry before, I’m definitely angry now. I didn’t say that I was going to take the ship. I simply said that that’s what he owes me.” Emma clenched her jaw. “And as for knowing you, I know everything. I know about your foster homes, your precious boyfriend, your little stint in jail, how the son you’re trying to save is the same one you gave up all those years ago, your dead end jobs in Boston as you tried to live your life alone, without getting close to anyone because you never wanted to be betrayed again. I know about your little attraction to my pirate here, but how you’re also still in love with the boy’s precious father. ” Emma’s eyes widened slightly. “I know everything about you because unlike you, I did my research. I know about the magic you possess and your unwillingness to use it because you don’t want to become one of us ‘nobodies’, as you so politely put it. But let me tell you something love,” Luka leaned in to whisper into her ear. “No matter how tough you try and act in front of everyone, you will always be the orphan who spent her entire life wondering why no one liked her enough to keep her around.” Luka leaned back to watch a single tear running down her left cheek. “Now, do you really want to push me and let your son find out how it feels to be an orphan too?”

“Luka, stop.” She felt his hook circle her arm and spin her around. “This isn’t necessary.” She scoffed. 

“I take it the attraction is mutual? How adorable.” Hook’s eyes fell momentarily. “Let’s just hope the Dark One doesn’t mess this one up for you.” His eyes narrowed and she heard his breath hitch. 

“Tell me what you want and get off my ship.” He ordered quietly. She held his gaze, his face close enough to allow his breath to hit her lips every time he exhaled. Her mind glossed over to their first meeting, reminding her how charming and flirtatious he had been before their feud began. She pulled her arm out of his hook. Then she smirked.

“Pan has something of mine on the island. Get it, and I’ll leave you alone.” His eyebrow raised.

“You’ll…you’ll leave me alone? Forever?”

“If you wish.” He breathed in. 

“Why are you debating this? Agree to it!” David almost shouted, clearly annoyed at his hesitation. 

“What is it?” Hook whispered. Luka smiled. 

“It’s right up your alley pirate. It’s treasure.” Hook licked the bottom of his lip. “My treasure, so don’t even think about double crossing me, again.” She added bitterly. 

“What is this treasure? If it’s as important to you as it seems, why can’t you get it?”

“Because, Jones, as soon as Pan realises that I’m near his beloved home, he’ll hide it. He won’t figure out that you lot are after it. And I’m not stupid enough to take on his devilish soldiers.” Hook nodded in acknowledgement. “He has my sceptre.” Hook’s eyes snapped up to hers and he grinned. 

“You let Pan steal your sceptre?”

“Far from it!” He laughed throatily. “He had one of the mermaids steal it. You know how he is with his charm. Almost as good as you.” 

“You got double crossed by Pan? This is gold.”

“Are you wanting to get thrown over this wave?” She warned. He stopped laughing. 

“I’m sorry, love, but I never thought you’d let something like that happen.”

“Can someone explained how he is laughing at her and he doesn’t get threatened?” Emma asked angrily.

“Oh we go way back. You need a couple hundred years to earn this level of courting.” Hook winked at her over Luka’s shoulder. “I agree to retrieving your sceptre.” He bowed graciously. 

“I take it we now have a detour to make alongside saving our son.” Regina muttered. 

Luka shook her head. “Pan will have it on his person, so no detour needed. Just a bit more…skill. When the sceptre is not in contact with the true gods or goddesses of the sea, it’s transformed into a pendant.”

“Great. So we need to save our son, and then steal a pendant from around Pan’s neck? No problem.” Regina scoffed. 

“It’s either that, or I shipwreck you all right now.” Luka spat, as the ship lurched threateningly forward. 

“I already said yes!” Hook called as they all rushed to stabilise themselves. Luka smiled. 

“Good. Now, chop chop.” She winked as she disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke, and the ship jerked, and suddenly fell into smooth water. 

“That was interesting.” Emma muttered as the ship swayed lightly. “Do you guys mind?” She said, pointing her head at the ropes binding her and Regina. 

“Oh, sorry.” Mary Margaret and David ran over to cut them out. Regina rubbed her wrists once she was free, and looked over the edge of the ship. 

“At least we weren’t killed. Antagonising her like that was really idiotic.” She said to Emma. 

“Hey, I had no idea who she was. A lot of you people with self-proclaimed power are full of it. I thought calling her out would make her leave.”

“Oh no, Luka is very real.” David muttered. “A lot of sailors have lost their lives because of her. Ever since her father allowed her to rule in place of him around fifty years ago, the sea has regained some… tyranny.”

“She does seem to know how to make her presence very…evident.”

“A lot of sailors feel the same way.”

“You’d be hard to pushed to miss her…” Hook muttered, before remembering she had said something incredibly similar to him hundreds of years ago. They turned to face him. 

“What the hell happened between you two?” Regina asked, folding her arms. 

“She told you. I backed out of an unapproved deal with the mermaids.” Regina’s eyes narrowed. 

“No, no there’s more to your story.”

“Does it matter?” He glared at her. 

“As long as there is nothing that can endanger my life or my son’s, you can keep your affairs to yourself.” Hook hesitated. 

“And as long as we retrieve her sceptre, she won’t harm us.” 

“Good. Now, let’s get to Neverland. Without any more interruptions.” Hook nodded and returned to the helm. Regina, Mary Margaret and David returned to their stations, and Emma walked up to him at the helm. 

“Hook…” She started. He looked at her as she trailed off. 

Who was he kidding? He had come to care for Emma, but there was no way that she was comparable to Luka. Since the day he had met her, she had managed to find her way into his thoughts. He had grown to deeply regret that day that began their feud, despite his attempts at ignoring his conscience. Emma was beautiful, that could never be denied. But Luka was something else. Maybe it was the god in her.

“What did she mean? About…about our attraction being mutual?” Emma suddenly blurted out. 

“Oh it’s nothing Emma. She was merely trying to find a nerve to rattle us with. You having feelings for me after Baelfire is absurd in itself, isn’t it?” He smiled innocently at her, noticing how her face appeared to dishearten slightly. “As you may have noticed, me and her did not have the best relationship.” Her eyes suddenly widened. 

“You...you and her?” He chuckled lightly. 

“Alas, no, when we first met I was with Milah.” He paused as his heart skipped a beat over how casually he said her name. “My friendliness with Luka went south pretty much from there.” He added quietly. He felt Emma’s hand fall on his right arm. 

“You don’t have to explain.” He nodded in thanks. “But I have to ask, are there any other women from your past that are going to delay us in getting Henry back?” He looked to her to find her lips pursed and an eyebrow raised. 

“No love, I can assure you we will be interruption free from now on.” He smiled his dashing smile and she smirked. “We’ll arrive shortly, if you want to ensure we have everything we need.” She saluted him mockingly. 

“Aye aye Captain.” He watched her walk away from him. He was in trouble, he thought, as he realised he was somewhat dismayed at the fact that Luka’s backside was inherently better than Emma’s. He caught Regina’s disapproving look, and smiled innocently until she looked away. 

Yep, he was definitely in trouble.


	8. Making It Home

Surprisingly, their journey across the treacherous terrain of Neverland went better than Hook had hoped. They were almost at Pan’s camp, they had only encountered two battles with the lost boys, but that meant they were on the right track. The only sidestep, was David. 

He had entrusted Hook with the secret that he had been poisoned by dreamshade from one of the Lost Boys’ arrows. Hook had to applaud the man for his loyalty. David made him promise not to tell the others, purely because he didn’t want them to become distracted from the task of finding Emma’s boy. But he was growing weary. Hook knew he had to get him upon Deadman’s Peak in order to save him, but he did not know if David would agree to it. 

He was pacing the jungle near the camp trying to figure out a way to convince David to make the journey when he heard a rustle behind him. He quickly drew his dagger and faced his spy. 

“Oh put it down Jones. You’re always so spooked.” Her voice hit his ears before she walked out from behind the leaves. 

“What are you doing here Luka?” He muttered, sheathing his dagger and looking through the trees to the camp. The others were still huddled around the fire, oblivious to his sudden company. 

“I hear you have a dilemma.” He frowned at her. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“David.” He sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I know that you’re trying to figure out a way to cure him.” She sat down on a nearby rock facing him. 

“He’ll never agree.”

“Of course not, he is a man of moral. Something you are not accustomed to, hence why you’re struggling to solve it.” She smirked.

“Have you come here to insult me further, or to help?” He raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

“Believe it or not, I’m here to help. I couldn’t stand to watch you pace anymore.”

“Watch me pace?”

“How do you think I know everything about everyone? I have a…crystal ball of sorts.” He bit his lip and smiled. 

“So you like to watch me in your spare time?” She stood and walked closer to him. 

“It’s not my favourite pastime. I was checking in to make sure you weren’t backing out of our deal, this time.” She folded her arms as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Aye love, I suppose I can’t argue with that. We’ll get your sceptre as soon as we are close enough to the boy. Now, what about my predicament?”

“You have to convince him that there is something upon that peak that will help them get to Henry. He won’t bother otherwise.”

“I take it you already have something in mind?” She held out her hand, and suddenly a tag appeared in her palm. He took it from her. “This…how do you have this?” He ran his thumb over the name ‘Jones’ that was imprinted on it. 

“It was lost at sea, I am essentially the sea? You know, you’re pretty, but sometimes it takes you a while doesn’t it?” She teased. He gripped the tag firmly in his hands. “Look, I’m sure you can think of something that could possibly have… ‘moored’ up there, that will help you get David on board.” He frowned at her. “I’m not going to spoon feed you everything.”

“I’m…I’m not entirely sure why you’re helping me now?” She sighed at his questioning tone. 

“Well…maybe I have been harsh on you the last…couple of hundreds of years.” 

“Harsh? You’ve killed some of my crew, and wrecked my ship, don’t wave that off Luka.”

“You weren’t exactly a stellar partaker.”

“I am a pirate. I’m never expected to be anything but ruthless!”

“The pirate I met in the tavern was not the same pirate I saved from the Dark One.” She stated matter-of-factly. 

“I had just watched Milah die! And after all the events that followed, I’m wondering why you were ever trying to save either of us.”

“Because even if you were with her I stupidly cared about you!” He paused, processing what she had said. 

“You…you-“

“It doesn’t matter Jones, just focus on saving the boy and getting what I need and you can run off to wherever you-“

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips onto his. He didn’t even register he had done it until he felt her sigh into his mouth. He kissed her harder, his body beginning to press into hers as he felt electricity coursing through his veins. She tasted exactly how he had imagined all those years ago, and as she deepened the kiss, any logical argument he could have retaliated with was gone. His heart was beating hard and fast as his fingers ran up into her hair, his hook sliding up the side of her perfectly curved body. He felt every inch of her pressing into him, and he felt her moan reverberate through his mouth as he lightly bit her bottom lip. She pushed him back until he was leaning against a tree, her hand running over his chest and gripping his jacket.  
When she pulled back he almost whined. He swallowed and blinked his eyes open to see her just as breathless as he felt. Her cheeks had blushed to show the most beautiful colour, and he watched as she slowly bit her lip, trying to regain her composure. 

“Luka…” His head snapped round as he heard rustling behind him, and he suddenly felt a cold breeze fall across his body. He looked back to see she had simply disappeared, and his fingers instinctively ran across his lips, that were still throbbing slightly with exhilaration. He clenched his jaw as he turned back to face the disturbance. “Emma.” He said through slightly gritted teeth. 

“I heard noise. What were you doing?” She was frowning slightly. 

“Just…pacing. Thinking about the next step in our plan.” He held out his arms innocently. She seemed to accept it. 

“Come on. There’s food ready.” He watched her walk back to camp, and breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. As he rubbed his eyes, he began to process what just happened. He had waited hundreds of years for that kiss, and he suddenly realised that their entire relationship had changed. Were they still feuding? Would they return to how they were before Milah’s death? He shook the thought out of his head and headed back to camp. He had to focus on saving David, getting the boy, and retrieving that sceptre. There was no way he was dwelling on this, not now. 

 

They’d done it. 

They had rescued Henry, retrieved Luka’s pendant, and captured Pan’s shadow to enable them passage off the island. They had even convinced the Lost Boys to turn on Pan and accompany them back to Storybrooke. Hook had lured David up to Deadman’s Peak and given him the antidote to the poison, and Rumplestiltskin had promised to create the cure back in his shop. He felt like exhausted, but their week-long stay in Neverland had certainly paid off. 

Regina was with Henry, who was resting in Hook’s quarters, while the rest of them began to prepare for the journey home. Hook was admiring the pendant by the helm.  
In all honesty, it didn’t seem like much. It was a gold trident, no bigger than his forefinger, hanging from a delicately thin chain. The pendant had no markings, no detail, and his thoughts began to panic as to whether it was in fact, Luka’s magical sceptre. 

“What’s wrong Hook?” Mary Margaret said as she appeared by his side. He held the pendant out to her. 

“I was just wondering whether it’s the right one. It seems rather…”

“Plain.” She agreed as she took it from him and inspected it. “But, she did say that it was just a pendant when it wasn’t in her possession. I suppose you wouldn’t want someone to think it was worth stealing.” She held the chain in front of her face. 

“I just hope it’s enough for her to finally leave me alone.” Mary Margaret looked at him.

“Really?”

“What?” She sighed and handed the necklace back to him. 

“I get the impression that you don’t really want her to leave you alone.” Hook frowned.

“She has tried to kill me amongst the seas for hundreds of years, I would very much-“

“I don’t mean in that sense. I saw how you two were together. She could have shipwrecked us all, and instead, she let you laugh at her and gave you a way out. I might not know her as well as you, but I know the looks you gave each other are not fuelled by some age old vendetta.” Hook was silent. Then he suddenly remembered their kiss in the Neverland jungle. 

“The length of our feud greatly outweighs the length of our courting.” He muttered simply.

“That doesn’t mean much when you have a kiss like that.” His eyes shot up to hers. She shrugged innocently. “I was getting vines, I saw like a second of it! The point is,” She fondly put her hand on his right arm. 

“Don’t think there’s no hope. But,” she inhaled sharply. “You should probably talk about the whole trying to kill you thing.” Hook laughed. 

“Thanks. You’re very good in the mothering role you know.” She smiled and looked over at Emma. 

“I’m getting there.”

Hook heard a splash emanate from behind him.

“Go get her.” Mary Margaret whispered before walking down the deck. He bit hip bottom lip momentarily and turned around.

He knew it was her, and he still managed to forget how to breathe when he saw her.

“Hello love, I was wondering when I’d see you.” He said, trying to sound as casually as he could with his pulse quickening. Luka smiled slightly and walked up to him. 

“I take it you retrieved my pendant?”

“Cutting to the chase, I like it.” He leaned forward. He held out the pendant for her. “Here you go, as promised.” She took it by the chain. 

“Thank you Captain. And as promised I will-“ She whipped her head round to the edge of the ship, seemingly listening to the silent waves. 

“What is it?” She turned back around and pushed past him, heading towards Emma. 

“Saviour!” Emma looked round and immediately frowned. “Where is your boy? I’ve just heard word that Pan is not on the island.” The deck was silent for a moment. 

“Henry!” Emma called as her, Neal and Rumple ran across ship towards the captain’s quarters. 

As Luka watched mild panic ring across the deck, she felt a breath behind her. 

“You’re watching out for her?” She turned her head slightly.

“I knew Pan wouldn’t let you leave that easily. Did you?”

“I wouldn’t say getting off the island was easy lass..”

“I had the mermaids try and find Pan before I boarded your ship.” She explained as she turned to face him. “They now owe me a lot of favours, and I wanted to make sure he wouldn’t bother you before you got home. I like to be the only one causing you grief from now on.” She winked as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“I thought me retrieving your pendant was drawing the line in our feud.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She nodded slightly, turned away and headed towards the stern of the ship. He caught Mary Margaret’s eyes as he heard Luka walking away from him. Mary Margaret shooed him with her hand, and he could see her mouthing ‘go on’. 

“Luka!” He called, turning on his heel and following her. She looked at him in confusion. “I was…I think we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Our kiss.” She inhaled shudderingly. “You disappeared afterwards and…it just seemed…it seemed odd, considering our history.”

“Our history of what, exactly?” 

“Well, our history of you trying to kill me at every chance you got.” He chuckled light-heartedly, but quickly stopped as he realised she was shuffling her feet uncomfortably. “I think we should clarify what that meant for us.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” She muttered. He groaned loudly and walked closer to her. 

“But it did. I know it did. You can’t lie and say it didn’t.” He could hear her staggered breaths. “You still hold the same opinion of me as you did when we met in the tavern.”

“What, that you’re a ruthless pirate who cheated on his wife every night he got the chance?” He swallowed the stab of the insult. 

“I think the words you used were devilishly handsome, love.” He watched her eyes flicker down to his lips as he spoke. “Whatever happened after the day of Milah’s…passing…it doesn’t overrule the fact that there has always been something between us.”

“Luka!” He clenched his jaw as Emma’s voice rang out from behind him. They both turned to see her running up to them. “Pan was here, trying to steal Henry’s shadow. Thank you.” Luka shook her head. “No, he would have succeeded had you not warned us. Rumple managed to imprison him.”

“After all that Neverland put you through, I didn’t particularly like the idea of you all running in trouble before even returning to your homeland. Don’t worry about it.” She said quietly. Emma stepped forward. 

“Did Hook return your pendant?”

“Yes, thank you for that. You won’t have any more uhh… weather issues from me.” Luka chuckled, and Hook closed his eyes as he revelled in how easily the laugh fell from her lips and made him want to smile. 

“That’s good to hear.” The two women stared at each other as Hook looked between them. 

“I don’t mean to pry but, do you guys have a way to get back to your hometown?” Luka finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“We’re going to use Pan’s shadow. Attach it to the ship like a sail and …what?” Emma frowned as Luka scoffed unexpectedly. 

“Well…it’s a great plan. Really. But…once you’re back in Storybrooke, what exactly are you planning to do with the shadow?” Emma was silent. “Was this your only plan of escape?” She nodded. “Well,” Luka unclasped the chain of the necklace she was still holding. “I’m sure I can help out one last time.” She held the chain out to Hook. “Do you mind?” 

Hook stared at her. He had never been asked to fit a woman’s necklace upon her before. He didn’t even know if he could with this blasted contraption on his left arm. 

But there was no way he was declining her. 

He stepped behind her as she held the ends of the chain on either side of her neck for him. He took the left side from her and draped it across the back of her neck, then used his hook to hold it in place. As he reached for the right side of the chain, he saw a shiver run across her shoulders, and felt a sudden instinct to press a kiss against her skin. He realised a few seconds had passed, and quickly pulled the chain across and clasped the ends together. 

“Thank you.” She turned to face him, and he couldn’t help noticing that she seemed to struggle the words out. He looked to see the pendant starting to glow. 

“Is that…is that supposed to happen?” Emma asked worriedly. Hook jumped at her voice, forgetting she had been there the whole time. Luka smiled.

“Yes it is. I’d best get off your ship though.” Before Hook could even reply, she had jumped onto the edge of the ship and dived into the water below. 

“I thought she was going to help us?” Emma called.

“What’s happening?” Regina appeared next to them, frowning at the two. 

“She will.” Hook turned to Regina. “We are not using the shadow.”

“That’s our ticket home, why on earth would we not use it?” 

“Because Luka pointed out that once we are home the shadow, it remains a threat.” Emma explained. 

“Luka is going to help us get home instead.” Hook added. Regina’s eyebrows knotted. 

“Well haven’t you changed your tune about her.” Hook rolled his eyes. “Where is she then?” Silence fell over the trio. “She left didn’t she? Were you two idiots seriously about to believe that she…” Regina trailed off as thunder rumbled through the sky above them. “Oh not again.”

The ship began to sway, and the waves suddenly got bigger and harsher, and the others started calling out in panic. 

“She lied to us!” Emma yelled at Hook as they stumbled over the slanting deck. Hook growled in annoyance. But before he could reply, a gigantic figure erupted through the surface of the water to the right of the side. Once the water had settled, he saw it to be Luka. Well…a giant version of Luka. 

“You guys didn’t seriously think I would go back on my word?” Her voice boomed through the air. She smiled at Hook, who was trying to process every inch of her. 

Her hair was falling around her body like a waterfall, it’s movement causing gusts of winds to hit the ship and making it sway even more. Her dress had transformed from before; it looked more like scales now, shining, purple scales dotting up and down her body. Her eyes looked darker, the glittering collection of colours he had grown so fond of were now more of a jungle, navy hue, with intensity flecked throughout that he had not seen before. He finally noticed her right hand gripping around a gleaming, gold trident that was easily the four times the height of his ship. It was adorned with various shells and broken pieces of different coloured coral, and it certainly looked more magnificent than the simple pendant she was wearing a moment ago.

He smiled widely at her, then looked around to see he was the only one without a panicked look on their face. He laughed at looked back at her. 

“Are you just going to stand there then, or are you going to help us get home love?” He called out cheekily to her. She rolled her eyes, and he almost didn’t notice the smirk on her lips. Then she pointed her trident in front of her, and a blast of light shot through the air into the water before the ship. Everyone on deck shielded their eyes from the illumination, and once it had ceased, they slowly looked up. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Her voice rang out through the air, and Hook and the others looked into the waters to see a portal had opened up in front of the ship. 

“Thank you.” Luka was surprised to hear that it was Regina extending her gratitude. She nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Let’s get on with it then!” Hook shouted happily at the others as he ran up to the helm. “Dead ahead mates!” He smiled as he gripped the wheel and aimed the ship towards the portal. He turned to look at Luka, to find that she had already disappeared beneath the waves, and before he could look around any further, they were falling forward into the whirlpool. He struggled to keep his grip on the wheel as the ship free-fell, bursts of blinding green and blue light flying all around them. The others were holding on the edge of the ships and ropes trying to stabilise themselves as they flew through the portal.


	9. The Second Kiss

They crashed through the surface of the water, and Hook shook the sea out of his eyes before seeing the shore of Storybrooke.

“We made it.” Regina breathed. Hook smiled, but couldn’t help but look behind him. He hadn’t expected Luka to be anywhere on the horizon, but he was looking none the less. He turned back to the wheel and steered the ship into the docks, not surprised at the flock of citizens waiting for their arrival. He watched as David and Neal tied up the Jolly Roger and set up the gangplank, somehow feeling downhearted that Luka did not follow.

He followed the others off of his ship, listening to the recounting of their journey’s tales, the rush of getting David to Gold’s shop for a cure, and Emma walking along the docks with her arm around her son. He walked slowly behind the crowd, contemplating his next steps. 

He kept recapping the last conversation he and Luka had alone. He had admitted that there was something between them, and that was not a lie. But whilst in Neverland, after their kiss, Emma had also cornered him, and admitted that she had felt something towards him. He knew his feelings for Luka were stronger, and after all the hundreds of years they had spent, that’s one thing he always knew. But he also could not lie that he was attracted to Emma, and after seeing the power that she had possessed while they were in Neverland, he couldn’t risk destabilizing her with rejection. He would not be the reason for the Saviour losing control of her powers. He had to play this incredibly carefully.

“You alright Hook?” He looked up to see Emma in front of him. 

“Aye love,” He smiled innocently. “Just thinking about how much we just accomplished.”

“You did do pretty well. Although, maybe without Luka’s interference-“

“Now now,” They walked along the docks. “She did get us back in one piece.”

“After threatening to kill us on the way there.” Emma retorted. 

“That was simply an overdue outcome from my pirating ways. She’s nothing to fear anymore. You can trust me on that.” Emma stopped walking and looked at him. 

“Maybe not.” Hook turned to face her. 

“You look like there’s something on your mind, Swan.” 

“You just…you never responded to our conversation. The one in…”

“I know.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I’m just not sure.” Emma looked away. “I mean, with everything that’s happened. I don’t think things are…settled, enough for anything to uhhh…blossom.” She was silent. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “Look love, in no way am I quarrelling with what you said. There is something. But we need to ensure the town is safe before we can think about allowing any…” He raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Distractions.” She looked up at him. Come on Swan, he thought, take the bait. 

After a few excruciating seconds, she smiled. 

“I guess you’re right. Being the saviour doesn’t exactly leave much time for normal relationships.” He ran his fingers along her jawline, a charm trick he learnt many years ago.

“Let’s just see how things go.” 

“MURDER!” A call rang out from down the street. 

“It appears things aren’t going to go well for a while.” Emma muttered.

“I need to get some things from the ship, I’ll catch up.” She nodded, then he watched her run away from him. 

Reaching his ship, he hopped on board and raced to his quarters, heading straight for his desk. Picking up a piece of parchment and his pen, he scribbled out a note, then rolled it. He grabbed a nearby bottle that he had recently emptied, crammed the note into the top and went back on deck. He had to take the chance that she would come, especially after realising that his conversation with Emma felt like he was the old Killian. The one who said whatever necessary to get the woman to agree to his thinking. Luka never gave him the chance to be the old Killian. It had been mere hours and he already resented leaving her behind, something he had never felt towards a woman.

He felt the weight of the bottle for a few moments before sighing, then placed it back on his desk. They’d only parted a few hours ago, it was too soon. He knew it was too soon, so he promised himself he would wait a few days before even thinking about sending it.

The next morning, he hurled the bottle into the sea. 

 

“I think it’s quite romantic.” Sebastian said, reading it over her shoulder.

“Are you insane? It’s just ridiculous; Dearest Luka, I feel we should continue our conversation in private. Please meet me aboard my ship if you’re willing to take the chance.”.

“And yet you haven’t thrown it away.” Luka looked at him. “Because you care for him.” Luka glared at him. “Your majesty, this isn’t some run of the mill two legger asking to court you, this is Killian. I may be over the line, but you wouldn’t have done half the stuff you’ve done over the last three hundred years had it not been for him.” Her expression softened. “Worst case scenario, it doesn’t last, you return to your throne, and you can drown him or whatever.” She exhaled, a soft stream of bubbles issuing from her mouth.

“Why are you so persuasive? It’s annoying.” She threw the note over her shoulder. “Rule well in my absence Sebastian.” She called before vanishing in a cloud of foam. 

 

Every night since they returned to Storybrooke, Hook returned to his ship, hoping that she might return. Every night, he was disappointed. He entered his quarters on the fourth night and opened the cupboard door, grabbing a bottle of rum off the middle shelf, sighing at how this had become his new routine. 

“A message in a bottle, really Jones? How childish are you.” He spun round to face his desk, and a distinctive shadow sitting behind it. 

“I thought you weren’t going to turn up love.” He smiled widely at her as she stood slowly and walked around the desk.

“I almost didn’t. I thought it was poorly worded.” She leant back on the edge of the desk as he started to walk towards her. 

“But you did…” He whispered as he crashed his lips into hers. She sighed lightly as his hand grabbed the back of her neck and his tongue slipped between her lips. His stubbly beard scratched teasingly across her chin, then along her jaw as he began kissing down her neck. She tilted her head back as his lips scorched into her skin. 

“As much…as….this…” His lips found their way back to hers as he pressed his body completely against her. She felt her throat rumble with the beginning of a moan, then felt him smile against her mouth. 

“What were you trying to say there?” He teased, his voice low and raspy. Luka was breathless, and he could tell, but he just smiled and bit his bottom lip, as his bright blue eyes stared down at her.  
She swallowed and coughed slightly. She was staring back, not wanting to stop, but needing to say this. 

“I just…uhh…” She looked down as his hand trailed down from her neck, along the bare skin on her arm, making her shiver. His touch was turning her on more than she imagined. He moved his hand to her waist and circled it to her back, and leant in to kiss the skin just below her ear. “This doesn’t feel like much of a conversation.”

“You really want to talk now?” He muttered against her skin before gently biting it. 

“It was your wish, in your note.” She hated how it came out as more of a moan than a statement. 

“Aye, but I’ve now found something more enjoyable.” His lips met hers again, his desperation evident in his roughness, his hand grabbing her thigh and pushing her into the desk, his hook holding her firmly against him.

“Hook…” He sighed and leaned back, looking at her with dark eyes. “Talk.” His tongue ran over his bottom lip before he bit it.

“As you wish, goddess.” He smirked as she snaked her arms around his neck. “You tried to kill me for a god awful long period of time, then you kissed me-“

“I think it was you that kissed me-“

“And then Miss Swan announced she had feelings for me-“

“Wait, she what?!”

“And now I want nothing more than to take you on this desk just as I have envisioned countless times before now.” She pushed his shoulders back. 

“Swan did what now?” Killian stared at her for a second before breaking into a smile. 

“You’re jealous.” She scoffed and folded her arms.

“Am not.”

“If you’re not jealous, then we can continue.” He leant back towards her neck.

“Continue with Swan.”

“Swan is the last person I want here.” He whispered as his lips made their way over her skin. She shivered under his touch, but her arms stayed folded. 

“Then tell her that.” 

“Well…we don’t really need to tell her anything do we?” Killian kept kissing down her neck. “She always has some city saving thing to do anyway.”

“Why is this going to have any influence on their heroic duties?”

“Because,” He muttered, in between insanely good kisses. “We don’t wanna rock the boat.”

“And you like flirting with Emma too much?” He bit her neck, causing her to gasp after asking her question. 

“Do you really want this conversation now?”

“When else are you going to let us have it?” she breathed as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Ideally sometime after I get to ravish you, I’ve waited a long time to have my way with you.” He growled. Her eyes looked up into his, and her eyebrow raised involuntarily as she noticed the bright blue colour she was so fond of had faded into intense, deep blue. He closed his eyes momentarily and breathed heavily. “We both need to help Emma with all this…city saving, and yes, she has expressed some interest in me, but she isn’t fond of you yet, so telling anyone will distract her. And while she isn’t in control of her powers, we can’t let her lose focus.”

“But…” His eyes burned into hers as she hesitated. “Eventually?” He smirked.

“Aye, if you want, eventually. For now, though…” He trailed off as he kissed her again. His body was pressed firmly against hers, and as his hand ran down her waist, gripping her thigh and pulling it up slightly, she felt her heart begin to race. He lightly bit her bottom lip and she moaned as he rocked his hips against hers. Even the slight friction was enough to send a tremor of electricity through her nerves, and her breath instantly got shallower. 

Their kiss instantly got more intense as she wrapped her left leg around his waist, one of her hands gripped his inky black hair, and the other ran down his chest. His hook moved from resting carefully on her back to the front of her checked shirt, and he ripped it apart. Her gasp was quickly swallowed by a harder kiss, his hand running up her bare back. 

Her hands scrambled at the waistcoat and the shirt covering his chest, desperately attempting to undo them. His mouth eagerly went to her neck, sucking hard as her fingers fumbled with the buttons. She gave up trying to be nice, and followed his suit, ripping them apart with very little protest from him. He immediately pushed into her, laying her down on top of the desk and climbing on top of her. He leant his left arm above her head while his right hand grabbed her ass, somewhat possessively, as he rocked his hips against her.

Her head fell back onto the desk as she moaned, feeling his hardness rubbing against her. Any hesitations she had earlier about this …whatever they were doing, was gone. He was making her feel so fucking good, and she was not going to be denying herself this just so she could be self-righteous or whatever. She was already throbbing as he continued to thrust against her, every nerve in her feeling like it was being set on fire.

“Hook?” A yell came through the door. He growled into Luka’s mouth before pulling away. A knock followed the voice, and Luka breathed in angrily before sitting up. She watched Hook try and close his waistcoat angrily with amusement, then looked down and realised she was about to have the same issue. She got bored of thinking about it, and waved her hand to magically reattach their various clasps and buttons, then smirked at Hook before closing her shirt and walking towards the door. He stood in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” He hissed. 

“They’ll think it’s more suspicious if you don’t answer.” She pushed past him and opened the door. “Emma! What a surprise.” Luka innocently put her hand on her hip and smiled. Emma frowned as she looked between her and Hook, who had resided to crossing his arms over his chest rather than trying to recast his waistcoat in time.

“Luka! I didn’t know you were here.” She turned to Hook. “We need some help in Gold’s shop. What…what were you two doing?”

“Oh us? We were uhh…” Luka looked at Hook. 

“We were talking.” He answered for her.

“Talking?” Emma queried. He stepped towards her confidently.

“Luka returned to offer further assistance. I felt it would have been…detrimental to the overall dynamic had we not cleared up our history. We wanted to, clear the air as it were.” He smiled, and Luka almost scoffed at how innocent he was acting. Emma hesitated, then shrugged.

“Point taken. Are you…both going to join me then?"

“I am all kinds of up for helping.” Luka grinned.

“Okay, well, let’s go then.” She looked between the pair again before walking down the hall. Hook bit his bottom lip and smiled at Luka before leaving the room. She sighed and followed him.

Well done Luka, two kisses with this pirate and you’re suddenly following him around the realm; really well done.


	10. Lies and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay between chapters! Had LOADS going on, but will be aiming to put up a chapter a day now, let's see how realistic that is ahaha! <3 for the 60 people already reading <3

It had been two weeks since their ‘rendezvous’ in Grannys. Luka had gotten bored of the seemingly never ending drama in Storybrooke that Emma always had to involve Hook in. She was glad when Sebastian came to visit her at the docks. She sat on the edge of the walkway with her feet dipping into the waters as he floated in front of her. 

“I don’t understand, you seemed so eager to meet him a few weeks ago.” He queried.

“I’m starting to think I was wrong. Barely anything happened and yet we haven’t had a moment alone since, that saviour girl is always dragging him off somewhere.”

“Do I detect jealousy your majesty?”

“Damn bloody right. I don’t like having to wait to play with my food.” She crossed her arms and huffed like a child. 

“Why don’t you just ask him to see you alone?”

“It’s this town; there’s always something going wrong. It’s more dramatic than Medusa’s hair.” Sebastian chuckled. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that. You could always help them with all these situations, maybe make some friends?”

“I have friends.”

“You have me.”

“Why do I need anyone else?” 

“As much as I’m touched by that compliment, it’s never a bad thing to have more than one friend. Have you even tried to be civil with this Emma girl?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“She’s so self-righteous all the time, she thinks she’s better than anyone else because of her magic and – why are you looking at me like that?”

“It just sounds a lot like one of my friends.” He looked at her pointedly.

“Alright alright, I know I could be a lot nicer. But I don’t even know where to find her, she never seems to just sit still.” Luka sighed. “I miss my palace. How is father?”

“He’s alright, I suspect he misses you as well. But he wouldn’t want to know you’re acting like a love struck teenager, he raised you to be a better woman than that.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I’m allowed to act however I want. I’m the one doing his dirty work.” 

“You’re a goddess Luka, you should at least be a bit more graceful when you’re yearning for a pirate.”

“Hey!” She gasped and splashed him with her feet. 

“You know I’m right!” He laughed. “Go make amends with the saviour, then go and get your pirate instead of wallowing to me about it.” He winked. “I’ve gotta get back to the palace. I’ll be back next week alright?” She nodded before watching him dive below the water and disappear from view. 

She sighed again, and thought that maybe he was right. She stood up, looking out at the water and realised the importance of her role in the grander scheme of things. She closed her eyes, and tuned into her powers, then she turned on her heel and headed towards Regina’s house. 

As she approached the front door, she wondered why she wasn’t finding it weird that her powers were telling her Emma was at Regina’s house. Nevertheless, she knocked anyway. She heard some scuffling and hushed voices, then the door swung open to reveal a distressed looking Regina. Luka frowned. 

“Uhh..hi. I’m hoping to speak to Emma.”

“Why on earth would she be here? We don’t get on.”

“Because…I have magic powers that can locate anyone, and I know she actually is here, and I heard two voices before you opened the door?” Regina looked stunned, then sighed and stepped aside. “Why are you all riled up?” She asked as she stepped into the overly fancy manor.

“We uhh…I was teaching her magic! Got a bit out of hand.” Regina led her into the front room where Emma was sitting on the sofa in an equally riled up state. She looked shocked when she saw Luka enter the room. 

“Calm down, I come in peace.” Luka held her arms up. “I’ve been informed that…maybe I’m not the nicest person when it comes to you.” She said, looking everywhere but Emma.  
“Uhh..okay.”

“I want to make amends. Because honestly, I’ve been bored shitless not being involved in all the city saving thing that you guys do.” Both the ladies looked at her with their eyes wide. “What?”

“I just… I’ve never heard a goddess swear.” Regina shrugged. 

“I’m ancient but I’m culturally aware you know.” She dropped herself into a fancy looking chair opposite Emma. “So…can we be civil?”

“I don’t see why not.” She responded slowly. 

“Fantastic. Now, you were teaching each other magic?” Emma snapped her head round to Regina.

“Y-yes.” Regina stuttered. “Why?”

“Well, I could help?”

“Actually, I think I’m worn out. I might head home and sleep.” Emma quickly stood up and Regina nodded. “Next time though?” She said to Luka.

“Sure.” Luka smiled falsely. They were hiding something. She walked out behind Emma, watching her almost run down the pathway as she waved goodbye to Regina behind her.

She wasn’t even paying attention to where she was going when she ran into someone.

“Ooph! Sorry I – Luka.” She looked up to see her pirate smiling widely at her. “What are you doing out here?”

“I umm…” She looked over his shoulder to the blonde disappearing round the corner. “I was paying someone a visit. What are you doing here?”

“I was heading to my ship.” He nodded over her shoulder to see she had walked all the way to the coast. 

“Oh, sorry.” She stepped aside, thinking he wanted to pass her. 

“Actually,” He stepped towards her. “I’m glad I ran into you. Would you like to accompany me?” She paused. She thought about what Sebastian said.

“Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“We haven’t been alone for weeks.”

“Maybe that’s why I’m asking you.” He asked lowly, his eyes flickering down to her lips. “I’ve been unforgivably busy the last couple of weeks, I was thinking of how to repay you for waiting. And you look absolutely delightful in that attire.” She smirked, forgetting how much she missed his sexual charm. 

“I’m actually very busy Jones.” She started to walk away from him, hoping he would follow her. His footsteps resounded behind her. 

“Come on love,” He huffed when he caught up and walked with her. “I know you’re frustrated that we haven’t been able to…continue anything, but don’t take that out on me.” She stopped walking and turned to face him, his steps stumbling at the suddenness of her actions. 

“I’m not taking anything out on you. I know you’ve been very busy with the saviour.”

“There’s been a lot going on-“

“I know, you have to protect her feelings and help out, I get it.” He frowned. 

“Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be?” He smiled. “Why are you smiling?”

“I never thought you to be the jealous type.”

“I’m not. I’m very just aware that I left my kingdom to be on land with some idiotic pirate who hasn’t bothered to see me in two weeks.” He shuffled smugly and hooked his hand into his belt. 

“That sounds a lot like jealousy to me love.”

“Well then you still know very little about women.”

“I know a lot about women actually, just mostly how to seduce them.” He stepped towards her and she looked up at him, suddenly blushing. 

“Well it’s not going to happen today mister.”

“You’re so upset that we haven’t been able to be alone, and now you don’t want to be? I know you’re playing hard to get Luka, but I think after 400 years of this it’s a bit unnecessary.”

“I don’t think us trying to piss each other off counted as playing hard to get.”

“Maybe it was all part of my grand master plan of courting you.”

“You’re exceptionally bad at courting then, considering you haven’t yet been able to bed me.”

“But I have been able to get you lying on your back, breathless, moaning my name….” She huffed as she felt herself getting hot, and found herself stomping away from him, breathing heavily as the image and feeling of him in that room came flooding back. “Luka come on, I’m not going to chase you all around town!” 

She heard him running behind her, then she felt him grab her arm, and then she felt electricity pulling at her insides, and then she smelt salty air. 

“Bloody hell what just happened!” She looked at him, doubled over clutching his stomach, his face distorted in discomfort. “How are we on my ship?” 

“Shut up pirate.” She growled, pushing him up against the wall. 

“Luka what the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“You’re what’s wrong with me.” 

“You…your voice sounds different…Luka talk to me…” He looked worried.

“Just stop.” She murmured before kissing him. She’d had enough of unreleased frustration and desire building up inside her. For the last 300 years she wished every single day that she could just turn up on his ship and reverse every single bad thing they had ever done to each other. She hated him for so many years, and yet every time she thought about him, all she could think of was that night in the alley. How he played with her, how he teased her, how he made her feel so need, and so much disappointment every time she realised she couldn’t have him. Now here he was, telling her to come on land and be with him, secretly, like a dirty little secret, then he ignores her for two weeks. She was done being weak, running after him, wishing he would drop everything and see her. She had a job to do, and she wasn’t about to let him control and distract her. She was taking charge. More accurately, the goddess inside her was taking charge.

She felt him trying desperately to move his arms beneath her grip and she laughed darkly at how similar it felt to when he had her in this position. 

“Luka I don’t understand what’s happening…” He breathed as she kissed harshly down his neck, his beard scratching at her delicate skin as she went. She felt his pulse throbbing through his veins on her lips, and as she started biting and sucking on his skin, she realised she couldn’t stop herself anymore. 

“It’s payback. For making me wait.” His breath shuddered as she leant back and grabbed the lapels of his leather coat, kissing him again. She directed him forwards and pushed him to his desk, barely hearing him curse as he crashed into the edge of it. 

“Isn’t it usually the pirate that’s this rough?” He looked into her eyes, his breath catching when he saw the colours physically swirling around her pupil. “L-Luka..” She ignored his words, and grabbed his waistcoat, tearing it, his coat and his shirt away from his torso. He watched them fall in pieces to the floor then found himself being thrown into his chair and barely had time to look up before Luka was climbing onto his lap and kissing him again. After a second of shock, he realised who he was, and who she was. He had made her wait, and he wanted nothing more than what was happening right now, so why in hell was he acting like a nervous little boy? 

He grabbed the back of her head, pulled her closer and slid his tongue onto hers. He felt a low rumble of a moan, and suddenly felt himself getting more confident. He bit her bottom lip, causing her to pull back, and he thought he’d gone too hard. He quickly realised that that wasn’t going to be an issue as she growled and bit his lip, harder. He moaned loudly and kissed her roughly, messily, hungrily, and dragged his hook down the top of her shirt and ripping it off just as she had done. She quickly shrugged out of the shredded fabric and grabbed his head, pulling them closer to each other, the force of her actions causing the chair to slide along the floor to the wall. He heard a piece of wood behind him splinter with the impact, and moved his hook to her jeans, about to rip those apart as well, when she grabbed his neck and pulled him up until he was standing. He felt her trying to push him somewhere, and growled. He wanted to take charge now. He spun them round, pushed the chair aside, and pushed her back against the wall. He heard two simultaneous cracks, and he wasn’t even sure if it her skull hitting the wall, or the wall breaking beneath her. Whatever it was, it only seemed to spur her on. He felt her hands tearing his pants apart, and pulled hers off before grabbing her legs and lifting her against the wall. 

“No more waiting for you now, love.” He said lewdly as he felt his cock slide over her sex, involuntarily twitching as he realised how wet she was, his mind suddenly clouding over as every nerve in his body began to buzz. He wasn’t going to last long at all at this rate. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging in, and he felt her hips start grinding beneath him, silently begging him to carry on. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed as he felt her sliding over his tip, trying to stop himself going over the edge before they’d even begun. She bit his neck roughly, snapping him out of his lust filled brain fog, and he finally pushed into her. Her head fell back, a loud moan falling from her lips, and he watched pleasure rush over her face as he started to move. Her muscles were squeezing tightly around him, and he felt himself shaking as he went faster. 

“Luka…I…” She looked at him, her eyes still swirling with desire, he didn’t even recognise her. She was completely out of control, he knew it, completely succumbed by her lust, her needs; all she needed was more, more of him. He had never been so turned on in his life. He stabbed his hook into the wall next her head, noticing how she didn’t even flinch, gripped her thigh harder, and began to lose control himself. He slammed into her, again and again, her back banging into the wall, both of their moans getting louder and louder. He could barely kiss her, he could barely keep his eyes open, she started biting his neck, his heart was about to burst out of his chest, he kept ravaging her, his hook digging deeper into the wood, her back smashing harder into the wall with each powerful thrust as he filled her up over and over. They were both sweating, she had starting screaming into his neck, and he felt her muscles tightening around his throbbing cock. 

Luka pushed off the wall as she kissed him, feeling him stumbling backwards. She waved her hand, bringing the chair behind him, and he fell into it. He broke the kiss, she could see his haphazard breathing, feel him pulsating inside her, her nerves on fire. She slid one hand to his chest and one to his neck, kissing him deeply as she started to grind, getting faster when a moan growled through his throat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pushing himself deeper. They were both moaning into each other’s mouths, his bearded chest rubbing against her soft breasts and she moved up and down faster than he could register. He felt it coming, she felt him pulsate, her muscles tightening around him, their grips on each other getting tighter. With their heads thrown back, they both loudly came as he started seeing white spots, and she felt buzzes of pleasure washing through all her limbs. 

It was silent for a few moments, with only their heavy breathing filling the room. He circled his hand around her neck, pulling her into a soft kiss, then leaning his forehead against hers. 

“How’s that for repayment?” He whispered, causing her to laugh. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed, smelling the tangy scent of his sweat.


	11. Family Dinners

“How’s that for repayment?” He whispered, causing her to laugh. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed, smelling the tangy scent of his sweat.

“It was alright.” He smacked her ass. 

“It was better than alright! The ship almost broke in two, love. Speaking of..” She sat up and faced him, and he saw how her eyes seemed completely, beautifully normal. “I noticed some changes while we were…umm…” He waved between them. 

“Yeah…should have warned you, sorry.” 

“What was it?” 

“It just kind of … happens, whenever I get an emotion strong enough, the whole…god thing comes through.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“So, that’s gonna happen every time?” 

“At least you’ll know if I’m ever faking.” He smirked and laughed throatily. 

“Aye, I suppose you’re right there.” He looked at her, a slight smile on her lips, beads of sweat starting to dry on her forehead, her cheeks still tinged with pink blushes, and he couldn’t help noticing how calm he felt, like something had been missing up until this moment. He opened his mouth to say something when a vibration resounded through the room.

“What’s that?” Luka looked around frowning. 

“My phone. It’ll be one of those heroes.” He lifted Luka up as he stood, spun her round and placed her delicately in the chair with a quick kiss before looking through the wreckage of their clothes for his phone and answering it. “Yeah? No, I’m busy.” He groaned. “I’ll join you later on perhaps.” He stabbed a button with his thumb and ran his hand through his hair. 

“What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing’s wrong, they all want to dine together tonight. But I’m afraid they’ll have to wait.” He smiled at her as he knelt in between her legs. She leant forward, placing a hand on his cheek and stroking his rough skin with her thumb.

“Let’s both go.” 

“What?”

“To the dinner. Let’s both go.” 

“Luka they don’t know about us.”

“They won’t have to. Unless you can’t keep your hands to yourself for one dinner?”

“I most definitely can. But while I don’t have to…” He winked before grabbing her hands and pulling her out of the chair, onto the bed. 

 

When she walked into the diner behind Hook, she felt everyone’s eyes on her before the silence fell. He coughed awkwardly while she stared around the room. 

“Ahh, heroes, there you are.” He strode over to a booth where David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Emma and Regina were all looking at them both. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought Luka with me.” 

“I think everyone minds.” She muttered as she waved sheepishly at them. 

“Not at all. Join us, please.” David said in his usual, charming voice as he stood. “Anyone who helped bring my grandson and my family home is welcome here.” Luka wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or the rest of the diner. She appreciated it either way and sat down next to Henry. 

“What kind of powers do you have then?” Henry asked her, his twelve-year-old eyes staring hopefully at her. 

“Uhh…”

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” Emma interrupted. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just hard to explain.” Luka replied, smiling at her. “I can do a bit of everything.” 

“What’s the best spell you know?” He asked eagerly. 

“I don’t really know spells, it’s not a witchcraft kind of thing.”

“Are you super strong like Hercules?”

“I’ll say.” Hook snorted. She kicked him under the table. The adults looked between them suspiciously. 

“Well, shall we order?” Mary Margaret waved at the bar, and Luka suddenly heard a pair of heels clicking over the linoleum floor.

“What can I get for – Luka?!” She snapped round to the all too familiar voice and her mouth fell open.

“Red..” She whispered. 

“Oh god, what history do YOU have with her?” Regina spat. Ruby shook her head, bewildered. 

“N-nothing. We just … know each other is all. What did you want?” She took everyone’s orders, without any eye contact with Luka, then rushed off to the kitchen. Everyone at the table looked at Luka. 

“What?”

“That was odd.” Mary Margaret said hesitantly. 

“I’ve never seen Ruby speechless. Can you come here more often?” David said with a smile. Mary Margaret elbowed him. “What did I do?” 

“We just haven’t seen each other in a long time, that’s all.” Luka sighed. She could feel Killian’s eyes on her, and instead busied herself with another conversation with Henry.

As she was coming back from the bathroom, Killian cornered her.

“Are you going to tell me then, love?”

“Tell you what Jones?” 

“About that little interaction with Red. She hasn’t said a word or even looked at you since you recognised each other.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” She smirked up at him, his bright blue eyes boring into her. 

“There is always something to tell with you.” He leant his hand against the wall to his right, stopping her from moving past him. 

“Are you actually intrigued or did you just want me alone?”

“I’m actually intrigued. I can have you alone after we’re done with this awful dinner stuff.” He smiled cheekily and she held back the temptation to hit him playfully. 

“Alright. We used to date.” Killian’s face fell. Then it broke out in a huge smile. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You and Red?”

“I did just say that, yes.”

“How did that happen then?”

“By us sleeping together?” His smile seemed to get even bigger. “What is so amusing about this?”

“Amusing is not the word I’m thinking of.”

“You’re incorrigible.” She ducked under his arm and made her way back to the booth and sat down. 

“Oh, Luka! We were all saying we should go on a trip!” She automatically raised her eyebrows in shock at Mary Margaret’s words. 

“A trip?” 

“Yeah, some camping in the woods maybe, get away from the town and enjoy having to not save everyone for a couple of days.” David laughed. 

“That sounds fun, you should go up by the lake in the east woods, it’s amazing at night.” She said politely before sipping her milkshake. 

“No, she meant all of us, and you.” Henry said, looking at her. Luka almost choked on her drink. 

“Me?” 

“Is that so shocking?” Regina muttered, stirring her coffee lazily. 

“Well, considering you guys have barely spoken to me before tonight, it is a little bit yeah.” 

“I really want you to come!” Henry bounced excitedly next to her as Killian sat down on her other side. 

“Go where?” He asked, looking round the table. Mary Margaret straightened up and smiled. 

“We were just inviting Luka to our camping trip.”

“Camping?”

“If she wants to, it’d be cool if she could.” Emma said. Luka looked right at her. Remember Luka, you’re being civil now. 

“I think she should.” She looked to see Killian smirking at her. 

“Do you not like camping?” David asked.

“Oh no, it’s not that. I’m just…”

“She’s not used to having friends.”

“Thank you Killian.” She hoped he caught onto the sarcastic nature of her tone. 

“Put her down as a yes.” 

“I can speak for myself.” She looked around at the table. Everything inside her was telling her not to go, that it was a trick, but Killian was also right, she wasn’t used to having friends. But she wasn’t about to let them know that. “Alright sure.” She shrugged. 

“Awesome. Can you show me what cool things you can do with water when we get there?” Henry babbled. 

“I mean…sure.” She smiled at him. 

“Right, now that’s sorted, I have to be heading off.” Regina stood, causing Emma and Henry to stand and let her pass. “I’ll see you all tomorrow evening for our...camping. Goodnight Henry.” She kissed him on the head and swiftly took her leave. She seemed less thrilled about camping that Luka felt. 

“I have to admit; I have no idea how to camp.” She held her hands up. 

“Well you don’t really have to camp when you live underwater do you?” David chuckled. She laughed awkwardly with him, unsure how to take it. 

“Do your fingers get wrinkly?”

“Alright kid, no more questions until tomorrow.” She mouthed an apology to Luka, who waved it off. “Let’s get you home.” They shuffled out of the booth and waved their goodbyes, leaving Luka and Killian with David and Mary Margaret. 

The four of them sat awkwardly with each other for a moment, until David coughed. 

“Luka, I never got a chance to say thank you.”

“For…?” She frowned. 

“Hook told me it was you that gave him the idea to get me to the cure back on Neverland.”

“Oh.”

“Honestly, thank you.” Mary Margaret reached across and placed her hand over Luka’s. “You saved his life.”

“Well I … I didn’t really –“

“Take their thanks love. It helps with the actual making friends bit.” She elbowed Killian in the ribs.

“It’s fine, honestly.”

“I don’t know what would have happened otherwise. I was ready to die on that island. You made it possible for me to get back home to my family without compromising my loyalties. That is an impressive characteristic to have.” David explained, clearly oblivious to Luka’s reddening face. 

“Luka, honey, any person that is able to save my husband and convince him it’s the right thing to do is…well, someone that I am determined to have in our weird little family.” Mary Margaret beamed at her. 

“That’s all… lovely.” She said awkwardly back. “I’m not used to being appreciated, certainly not after all the drama me and this one’s had.” She nodded to Killian. 

“I haven’t had much to appreciate you for, until now.” He replied, whispering the last part. 

“Can I ask you two something?” David asked. Luka nodded. “Are you two, together?”


	12. Secrets Revealed

“Are we what?” Killian spluttered. 

“David you can’t just ask someone that!” His other half hit him on the arm lightly in shock. 

“It seems I just did.” He sat back in the booth and studied them both. “Well?”

“Why are you asking?” Killian mimicked his actions. 

“Because it’s obvious okay?!” Mary Margaret interrupted.

“How?”

“Mary Margaret saw you kissing, you’ve been seen alone in a couple instances, and you fight like a married couple if your little feud is anything to go by.” David whispered, leaning forward again. “So why are you unwilling to admit it?”

“Nothing’s happened.” Luka said simply.

“I would like to disagree wholeheartedly with that statement, love.” She frowned at him. 

“So something has happened?” Mary Margaret whispered, leaning into the circle alongside David. Killian smiled and looked at Luka, who rolled her eyes. 

“Something I’m starting to think was a mistake.” 

“Hey love, I wouldn’t go that far.” Killian grabbed her arm as she tried to stand up. 

“Look, we’re not here to judge.” David held his hands up. “If you want to be together, do it. I don’t get why you’re keeping a secret.”

“Because this pirate likes flirting with your daughter too much.” His head snapped round to Killian. 

“No, David, it’s not that. Luka is just trying to be a witch.”

“Then what is it?” David crossed his arms. 

“I just…Emma has expressed some feelings of hers, towards me. I don’t think it’s best to let her down at the moment, while she is still getting a handle on her powers, and trying to save the city and everyone in it.” He spoke slowly and carefully. David and Mary Margaret started at him.

“That makes sense.” 

“It would also make sense to just be honest and let things happen.” Mary Margaret said happily. 

“Not going to happen I’m afraid, I’ve seen this one get angry and lose control of her powers,” He nodded towards Luka. “She tried to drown me. I’m not about to start that again with Emma.”

“I think it’s smart.” David said, stroking his beard. “He’s right Snow. She’s volatile right now and none of us should be the one to tip her over, not with so much going on.” 

“We’re not even together.” Luka muttered. 

“You’re not?”

“I thought we were.” Killian huffed. 

“We…something happened,” she corrected herself, remembering who she was sitting across from. “Once, after 300 years of trying to kill each other. I think saying that we’re in a relationship is very pre-emptive. We might want to kill each other in a week.” She shrugged. 

“Are you…are you planning on killing me next week?” He asked suspiciously.

“No! But-“

“Me and David took about 2 years to admit we wanted to be together. I get it.” Mary Margaret nodded at her. “We’ll keep it quiet, won’t we sweetie?” She looked to David. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it anymore, so yeah.”

“You’re the one who brought it up!” Killian laughed. 

“I like knowing what’s going on around me, doesn’t mean I want to imagine it.” Luka coughed. 

“I think I need to be heading home. I’m quite umm…socially exhausted.”

“Oh, of course. Well, we’ll be meeting at Regina’s tomorrow evening around seven, if you still want to join us camping?” Mary Margaret looked at her hopefully as she and Killian stood. 

“Honestly, even if I didn’t want to, I can’t let Henry down now can I?” She chuckled. “I’ll be there.” Her and Killian waved goodbye, and headed out. She caught Red’s eyes as she walked towards the door, and smiled slightly before leaving the diner. As Killian walked beside her down the path, her mind wandered back to a few years earlier. 

“Are you alright love?” His luxuriously gravelly voice lured her back to reality, and she looked up at him as he wound his hand around her back. 

“Yeah, just wasn’t expected so much from one dinner. It’s like, now the city doesn’t need saving, they need drama in their own lives.” She chuckled, his laugh following hers. 

“I don’t think there’s anything such as a quiet dinner with the Charmings. But I think they like you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because they spoke to me, and they wouldn’t have done that without you there.”

“Or Emma.”

“They kept speaking to me AFTER she left. But if you want to have another fight over you being jealous, I am more than happy to.” His breath hit her ear, as his low voice sparked a familiar tingling sensation at the bottom of her stomach. 

“I think you’ve had enough for one day.”

“Are you upset?”

“About what?” 

“You seemed pretty adamant that we aren’t together love.”

“It has literally been hours since we-“

“It’s been about 400 years now.” He stopped walking and looked at her. “Luka, I get that you don’t want to label something that had 300 years of attempted murder-“ She chuckled and crossed her arms. “But you need to stop being so ignorant to the fact that whatever we are doing, there has always been something between us. You may not be ready for dinner dates and waking up in each other’s apartment and telling everyone how in love we are, but that doesn’t mean we can’t find out if we are ready for that.” She looked up at his hopeful smile and couldn’t help sighing. 

“It just feels like bad karma.”

“Bad karma? That’s what you’re going with?”

“When we met, Milah walked in. When we started courting, Milah died.” His intake of breath was audible and his eyes clouded over at the mention of her name. “After years of feuding, we almost get to…things, Emma walks in. We finally get to ….thiings, and David and Mary Margaret find out. It feels like whatever happens with us, something is going to happen straight after that makes me doubt whether it was the right decision.” 

“Or, you could remember that you’re the daughter of the god of the sea, with uncontrollable powers, an undeniably sexy attitude that you can do whatever you want, and give in to your desires which, as Mary Margaret said, are oh so obvious.” He smirked, reaching up and pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. He could see uncertainty written all over her face, and he chewed his lip in thought. 

“I just-“

“Why don’t I take you home?” 

“I can make my own way home.”

“I would never forgive myself if I let you walk home alone.” 

“Weren’t you just saying how powerful and independent I am?”

“Aye, but I’m also a gentleman, trying to court you back into my bed tomorrow.” 

“We’re going camping.”

“Then…you’ll be in my tent.” He smiled widely. 

“Killian…”

“Luka.” He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles gently. “Stop freaking out. Just enjoy each day that we aren’t trying to kill each other, or something’s not trying to kill us. Come on, I have a feeling we’ll need a lot of sleep if we’re going to be spending the weekend in the woods with those heroes.” 

She let him lead her towards the medium sized apartment she’d been renting near the coast, processing everything he’d said. He kissed her forehead at the door, and left with a lingering look that she couldn’t quite place. She entered her place, and leant against the door. 

Far too much has happened in a single day. It’s all Sebastian’s fault for making her go and make amends with the Saviour. She knows there was something that her and Regina are hiding, then her and Killian, and then this dinner, then Mary Margaret and David asking about what her and Killian were, and then him telling her to enjoy it without question.  
It was exactly the place she wanted to be in. She just never expected it to happen all in the space of one day.


	13. Roughing It

She walked up to Regina’s house with empty hands and greeted the huddle of heroes with an awkward smile. 

“Where are all your things?” Mary Margaret said, adjusting her own huge backpack. 

“I like to travel light. Plus, I have these.” She wiggled her fingers.

“You just, magic anything you want?” Regina asked sceptically. 

“Usually, yeah.” Regina huffed, her grip on her expensive looking luggage tightening. “Never got used to carrying things around, especially when you live underwater.” 

“Makes sense.” Emma nodded.

“I hate swimming even with my clothes on. Learning how to swim in your pyjamas in swim class was so exhausting.” Henry piped up. 

“Exactly, kid. It’s exactly the same.” Luka looked at his mother and shared a smirk. 

“Sorry I’m late. Actually, I’m not sorry, I’m just late.” They looked round to see Killian walking up the path wearing leather boots, jeans, a button up shirt, and a black leather jacket. His inky hair and stubbly chin seemed to make his blue eyes shine even brighter than she remembered. Her eyes travelled all over his figure as he strutted up the path, his hand clasped around two large bags. He smiled at her, knowing she was staring. “Shall we get going then?” 

“Yes! I’ll lead the way, should only take us an hour.” David smiled as he headed away from the house and towards the woods. Luka followed behind at the back, and Killian walked alongside her. 

“How are you feeling today love?” He nudged her shoulder as they walked. 

“Fine.” 

“Where are all your things?” She looked at him. “Right, you can magic it all once we get there. I wish I had your powers sometimes.” He readjusted his bags with a grunt. 

“Want me to take one?”

“I wouldn’t want to overburden my beautiful companion, it’s not very gentlemanly.” She rolled her eyes and took one of his bags. 

“What do you think they’re planning for once we get there?” 

“I assume it’ll be a form of sitting around a campfire, exchanging meaningful stories, talk about our dark secrets, sleep under the stars, that kind of thing.” 

“Oh I hope you’re right, those are some of my favourite things to do!” He looked at her frowning, then laughed as he realised she was joking. 

“Honestly, I reckon the kid is going to take up all your time.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He likes that you don’t hide your powers, or use them for evil.”

“He clearly hasn’t been told about our feud.” She took the hand he offered and stepped over the fallen tree, slightly caught off guard how naturally the exchange occurred. 

“The thing is, I think he has been told. But you aren’t quite ‘Regina the Queen’ evil, so he still likes you.” She looked at the boy happily striding between his two mothers. “Might be something about how elemental you are.”

“Elemental? That’s a big word for a pirate.” She smiled cheekily at him as he fake-gasped in offense. 

“I have a rather extended vocabulary I’ll have you know, maybe you have to earn it.”

“Whatever.”

“Your powers don’t create anything. Your powers deal with a natural element; water. You’re a goddess, with a god father and a god family. You’ve never lied to anyone, even if you haven’t been on the best terms. To Henry, you’re the magical being up on a pedestal that his mothers could never be, because one of them abandoned him, and the other cursed his grandparents.”

“You talk a lot of sweet words Killian.”

“I’m just trying to reassure you that you may not have to spend much time talking to the others as you think you will. I can’t help it if you like the sound of my voice.” 

“When did I say that?”

“You never said it, but the way you were screaming yesterday afternoon suggests you like an awful lot about me.” He whispered in her ear. She felt a warm shiver run through her body. She rolled her head slightly away from him.

“You’re trying awfully hard to have a repeat performance.”

“Maybe you made an impression.”

“I made an impression 400 years ago Jones. Now you’re just acting like a horny teenager.” She smirked at him. She saw his jaw muscle twitch as he clenched his teeth.

“We’re here guys.” David’s voice echoed between them. They looked forward as the group made it to a clearing, facing Luka’s favourite lake in Storybrooke. Trees surrounded the east and west edge, the lake pooling out in front of them, reeds and lilies dotting the surface of the calm, crystal blue water. The clearing they were standing in was perfect to set up their camp, directly under the open sky that she knew turned into an inky, star dusted cover to the lake. 

“Luka this is amazing!” Henry yelled excitedly. “I can’t wait to see it at night.”

“It’s magical, trust me.” She winked at him as she set Killian’s bag down. 

“Right, let’s get camp set up, and then we can get started with dinner.” Mary Margaret clapped her hands together with a smile.  
Luka watched the others set up their tents for a while, struggling as they did. She sat on a nearby rock while the sounds of grunting and hammering filled the clearing, a small smile on her face. 

“I know you’re a goddess, but you could at least help us?” Regina suddenly said, straightening up and looking at her. 

“I thought you were building character or something. Didn’t want to ruin it.” She waved her hands over the tent Killian was attempting to put his tent up, stripes of blue light circling round it, it’s structure starting to build itself. 

“That could have saved me a lot of time half an hour ago.” He said, slight annoyance in his voice. She shrugged innocently as the tent finally stood tall and the stripes of light fell away like water washing off the surface of a leaf. 

“I’m not the only one with powers.” She looked over and Regina and Emma, who suddenly looked sheepish for not using theirs. Pretty soon, all their tents were up, Mary Margaret had started a fire that they were all sitting around, and darkness had fallen. Henry was dazzled by the night sky, ignoring everyone as his eyes travelled over the millions of stars that were alight above him. 

“He’s like a kid in a candy store. They’re only stars.” David said looking at him. 

“They’re a lot more than stars. My father says they used to be gods, other people say they’re the souls of the dead searching space for their next life, scientifically they’re burning hot rocks progressing through stages of expansion and reduction …” She looked around to the group. “What?”

“That’s amazing.” Henry sighed. “I don’t know about the idea of having millions of gods hovering above me at night though…” Luka laughed. 

“It’s just an old bedtime story, I don’t like the idea either.” She winked at the kid. 

“How about some steaks?” David said, pulling some packets of meat out of his cooler. 

“God yes, I’m starving.” Emma groaned with happiness, grabbing the wire grid from her bag and placing it over the fire for David to put the meat on.

“I don’t like this.” Regina muttered, closing her jacket over herself. “It’s too quiet.”

“That’s because you’re too used to destruction following you around, your majesty.” Killian said, propping his elbows on his knees, a coy eyebrow raise following his words. 

“That’s exactly why we came out here, to get away from all the … bother.” Luka never understood how Mary Margaret was always so perky. Surely that much happiness would exhaust a person, it would surely have exhausted her. 

They made small talk as Emma and David cooked and served the dinner. They eat in between their conversations, and as Killian suspected, Luka was soon distracted by Henry asking her about her life story. They finished their dinner and Luka took him to the edge of the water, showing the boy some of her powers of guiding the current creating waterfalls, summoning fish to approach the surface. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone so interested in her, someone she could talk to about her powers without any preconceived notions.  
Henry finally had to go to bed, with Emma staying with him to read a story. Luka sat on the edge of the water, vaguely aware of David, Regina and Killian having a hushed conversation behind her. Something about the recent appearance of some old acquaintances and what their presence means. She was startled when a body plopped down on the grass beside her. 

“Mary Margaret.” She smiled slightly.

“We come all the way out here to avoid drama and they start talking about it. Typical.”

“Hence why I sat over here.”

“Are you sure you wanna start being friends with us? You’ll get roped into it all.” She laughed. 

“I’m hesitant, but an old friend reminded me that having friends is always a bonus. Especially when you’re in my kind of position.” 

“Your kind of position?” She looked confused.

“Being a goddess? You must know, you don’t become Queen without friends backing you.”

“Oh! Yes of course. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything Queen like in such a long time I forget all the particulars.”

“I sure don’t miss those dresses though.”

“Oh, and the corsets!” The two girls laughed loudly, then looked at the other three when they realised they had stopped talking. They turned back to face the water with smiles on their faces. “You know what I need? A drink.”

“I can arrange that.” She smiled darkly and held out her hand, a bottle of whiskey appearing in her grip.


	14. Womanly Advice

“Oh my god yes.” Mary Margaret grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the top and took three large gulps before smacking her lips and handing it back to Luka. 

“Wow, who knew the pure little Queen could handle her spirits.” Luka sipped from the bottle.

“It’s just been so long since I enjoyed myself. In all aspects.” They continued to share the bottle. 

“In all aspects?” Luka queried.

“Look,” She lowered her voice and leaned in closer. “I know you don’t want people know about you and a certain someone, but I do need some advice.” 

“Are you about to ask me for sex advice?” Mary Margaret’s cheeks blushed suddenly. “Holy cow this is not how I imagined this night would go.” She looked behind her to see the rest of the group was far enough away to hear them. 

“I just…like I said, it’s been a while!” She took a drink. “I mean, we do things, don’t get me wrong, but I haven’t exactly…”

“Had your mind blown?”

“Is that wrong?”

“Oh no, it’s all kinds of right knowing Prince Charming can’t satisfy the Queen of the Enchanted Forest.” Mary Margaret nodded, then looked at her frowning. 

“I thought you were being serious!” Luka laughed. “Seriously though, I saw you and … him yesterday. It was obvious that you had…enjoyed each other. How do I get that?”

“I don’t know if I’m the right person to ask.”

“Why not?”

“It happened once.”

“Once?”

“Well…once, fully. I think having a 300 year build up certainly helped with the sparks.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment before bursting into laughter again. 

“I don’t think I can commit to that sort of foreplay.” She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. As she wiped them away she sighed. “Do you have any genuine advice for me?”

“I’m not really sure where to start…”

“What do you and Ki-him do?” Luka’s eyes widened. She took a long drink. 

“Uhhh…kiss?”

“And?”

“This is such a weird conversation.” Luka laughed, and looked at Mary Margaret to see her pouting childishly. “Uhh…okay. There’s a lot that happens, like…before.”

“Before the kissing?” 

“Yeah, like…those little looks, talking-“

“What kind of talking?”

“Like..suggestions.” She shuffled closer, very aware of the other people around them. “Little sayings like…I was just thinking about the last time we were alone and …such and such happened. Like just getting them to think about it is foreplay enough most of the time.”

“Okay okay. So something like…’Oh David, I just can’t stop thinking about the first night of our honeymoon’, something like that?”

“Yeah, that’s a good start. And then it’s like, touches and stuff. So you’ll be like, running your fingers up his neck to his hair, on his leg, then whispering in his ear how much you wish there weren’t other people around.”

“Alright, this is good. What about when you’re actually getting to it?”

“Well…that depends on you really. What you like, what he likes, that sort of thing.” Mary Margaret shook her head. “You…you don’t know what you both like?”

“I mean, we’ve done things. A few times. It all seemed very vanilla.” 

“You need more of this.” Luka passed her the bottle. “Okay…” She looked over to the group to see them all still very much in a deep conversation and lowered her voice. “So … he likes to play beforehand, standing very close, pinning my hands somewhere, talking a lot about how much he wants this, kissing everywhere but my lips very softly…pressing certain areas against certain areas.” Mary Margaret’s eyes widened as she kept talking and handed her the bottle. “Then he likes to make some kind of final statement, like ‘no more waiting love’, before finally kissing me, and then his hands just …run everywhere and it’s kind of possessive, a little rough, getting each other’s clothes off as quick as we can and…going from there really.”

She looked at Mary Margaret, who’s breathing had gotten a bit shallower, took another swig of the whiskey, noting it was over half empty, and handed it to her. 

“That sounds…doable. What next?” 

“Well, that’s all down to individual preference. Whether you like certain aspects of foreplay over others, different positions-“

“There are different types of foreplay?” She seemed genuinely surprised. 

“My god. Yes, like, him doing thing to you, you doing things to him, using your fingers, hands, tongues-“

“Tongues!” Luka laughed. 

“Yes, tongues. Just, you gotta explore each other. Have a session of ridiculously hot, rough sex, then you’ll be more comfortable exploring, spend more time giving him head than having sex, then spend more time letting him explore you before you do things to him and then having sex. Generally, explore.”

“Explore. Right.”

“You’re married aren’t you, it’s not like you’re going anywhere. Get yourselves alone and enjoy it.” Her alcohol fuelled smile faltered slightly. 

“What is it? Was this too weird?”

“No, I mean, yes it was. But that’s what Ki-he told me to do; enjoy it.”

“I think you giving me his advice means you should take it as well.”

“I did enjoy it!”

“I could tell.” She nudged her with her elbow. “He always struck me as a man who knew his way around a woman.”

“I surely hope you’re talking about me love.” Their heads snapped round to the left to see Killian standing there with a cheeky smile on his face. 

“I don’t think we were. What would you say Mary Margaret?”

“Oh no, definitely not talking about you.” She smirked up at him. 

“Nope. Somebody else entirely.”

“Oh?” He said pointing to the bottle. “And where did this come from?” Mary Margaret immediately pointed to Luka. “Tut tut. Didn’t your parents teach you to share? That’s awful bad form.” 

“I know who does have bad form-“ Mary Margaret shoved her hands over Luka’s mouth and the two fell into giggles as Killian watched them in confusion. 

“David!”

“Bingo!” Luka muffled through her friend’s fingers.

“It seems these lasses have been having quite the time without us.” David walked over to see his wife and Luka leaning against each other, still giggling to themselves. 

“Well, maybe I should take her to bed.” David sighed. Luka started nodding frantically, resulting in Mary Margaret elbowing her again. “Come on Snow.” He held out his hand for her, which she quickly accepted and stood to her feet, following him to their tent with an excited look back towards Luka.   
Killian stepped closer and held a hand out for Luka. 

“What?”

“Love, I’m about to help you up so I can take you to your tent.” She eyed him in fake suspicion before taking it and letting him pull her up to her feet.

“I didn’t set up a tent.”

“You set up the one I was setting up. So, it’s yours.” He hooked his arm around her shoulders and led her to the tent, nicking her bottle and taking a sip himself. 

“And where will you sleep?”

“I can sleep on the ground outside. Keep an eye out. Pirate’s duty and all that.” He winked at her. She knew where he wanted this to go. He had planned this out so that she would ask him that vital question. But she wouldn’t do it. She was going to hold her ground, be a lady and-

“Do you want to share?” Damn it Luka. 

“Share what, love?” 

“Don’t act so innocent. I know you set this up.”

“Set what up?” 

“Fine, don’t share my tent. Have fun out in the open.” She shrugged out of his grip, took her bottle back and walked quickly to the tent, disappearing inside. 

“Wait, Luka!” He hissed, trying not to shout and wake the others. He whipped the tent open and saw her sitting in corner drinking from the bottle. “I thought I just told you to share that.” He crawled in next to her and took the bottle. “Answer me honestly love, you and Mary Margaret were talking about me weren’t you?”

“Nope.”

“Come on, a man who knows his way around a woman? That is most definitely me.”

“You seem very sure that I hold that opinion of you.”

“Just admit you were bragging to Mary Margaret about me. Then I’ll give you this back.” He held up the bottle slightly. 

“I wasn’t bragging.”

“You sure about that?”

“I’m sure.” She leant in closer. “I was giving her advice.”

“Advice?”

“Yeah, telling her how to be…sexually pleased.” His right eyebrow raised suddenly. 

“Oh?” 

“Mmmhmm. So I was telling her about…certain things that I like so she could get some ideas.”

“And what,” He coughed slightly. “Certain things are these?”

“Well…like how you talk before anything happens, reminding me of all the times we’re alone and how much you want me alone again…how you subtly touch me, start kissing me on my neck…” She reached her fingers out and brushed them over the vein on his neck, watching it twitch under her touch. His teeth clenched as his bright blue eyes bore into hers, eager for her to keep talking. 

“And…” He swallowed hard. “What did you say you liked to happen next?”


	15. Swimming With The Crocodiles

“I said that,” She shifted again so that she was sitting on her feet right next to him. “I like when you pin my hands back, start pressing yourself against me…”She watched him automatically move his body closer to hers, his lips almost touching hers. “And you tease me until I’m breathing really heavily, my heart beat going twice as fast as usual, the need filling up every thought, then you finally kiss me and-“ She squealed slightly as Killian grabbed her thighs, lifting her up and pulling her onto his lap as he kissed her hard. 

“You’ve got a devil’s tongue love.” He growled as he bit her bottom lip.

“You’ve got to be quiet if you want us to carry on.” She whispered as his hips bucked into hers, his hard cock already pressing against her sensitive core. 

“I wasn’t the one screaming yesterday.” He looked at her with dark eyes, a shuddery breath falling from her lips. He pulled her over him and onto her back, rolling on top of her, grabbing her neck and kissing her again. Her hands ran through his head, pulling him closer as she kissed him deeper, her hips thrusting into his. He grinded against her, harder, eliciting a moan from her.

He put his left forearm over her mouth suddenly. “Shh Luka…did you not just say we had to be quiet?” He whispered seductively. She nodded slowly, a glint of a smile in her eyes. He smiled, ran his tongue along his bottom lip then biting it. “You know, there’s something I never quite got to do yesterday, and I wasn’t sure whether tonight would allow us the opportunity…” His right hand ran down the side of her body slowly, and he watched her respond to his touch. She’d started arching her back into his fingers as they made their way down to her hips, and across the top of her jeans. He looked at her for consent before he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down slightly with her underwear. He smiled slightly, her reactions to him hardening his cock even more. He traced her dripping sex ever so softly, watching her eyes close and a moan try to escape through his arm. He could spend eternity like this, playing with her, watching her, realising how beautiful she really was. He grazed her clit and watched an obvious chill snake through her body. He teased her entrance with the tip of his finger and her eyes fluttered open, the colours starting to shift amongst them. He chuckled, almost silently, and pushed two fingers inside, the warm, wet, tight feel of her muscle around him making him thrust against her involuntarily. Her hands scrambled at his forearm to remove it from her mouth, then she grabbed Killian’s face and kissed him roughly. 

He moved his fingers smoothly in and out, Luka’s heavy breathing hitting his mouth as their tongues ran over each other’s. He could feel her muscles pulsating with every thrust of his fingers. He felt his own moan start rumbling in the base of his throat, and he suddenly pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Love, we’re going to have to stop.” She frowned up at him, breathless.

“What?” She hissed. 

“I’m afraid,” He pushed his fingers ever so slightly deeper inside her, her mouth falling open slightly. “That if we continue, neither of us will be very quiet. Ergo, we must stop, unless we want the others finding out about us.”

“That is so not fair.” He smirked. 

“I don’t think anything in our relationship so far has been very fair.” He pulled his fingers out slowly, then ran his tongue over them. “Until next time,” He kissed her gently. “When I can taste how sweet you are properly.” She bit her bottom lip as he rolled off of her. 

“If there is a next time. As you would say, that was very bad form Jones.” She rolled onto her side facing away from him, huffing as she did. She heard him chuckle lightly. “Bloody pirates.”

“Don’t you worry Luka. I’ll make sure there’s more opportunities to continue where we’ve left off.” She growled, signalling the end of the conversation, then listened to his breathing filling the almost silent air. She had never felt more out of her depth than when she was with him, and it almost made her forget the grand scheme. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open when the sun started shining through her side of the tent. Stretching, she rolled on her back to see Killian facing her, still asleep. She smiled for a second, then got up out of the tent. No one else was awake, and she headed to the edge of the water, sat down, and dipped her feet in, causing ripples to spread out across the calm surface. She missed her palace, and her father, and Sebastian. She never felt at home on land, but that’s presumably the consequence of being a goddess of the sea. She began to think to herself about her family, when she heard the crunch of leaves behind her. She snapped her head round, and was not expecting the person standing there. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a goddess in the flesh.” His creepy smile matched his creepy voice perfectly. 

“Dark One. I figured our paths wouldn’t cross again so soon.” She kept her jaw tight, suspicious of why he was here. He walked over and sat down beside her, his long black coat blowing slightly in the breeze. 

“Neither did I, I can assure you. What on earth are you doing out here?”

“The heroes invited me along camping.” Rumple snorted. 

“What generous spirits.”

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to offer you a little warning, dear.”

“A warning? You’ve never been so kind.”

“I can leave now if you like, and leave it as a surprise.” His cane supported him in standing. 

“You’ve made the journey; you may as well enlighten me.” She stood up as well, smoothing her shirt before crossing her arms over it.

“I have a few friends visiting me in a few days. I would be grateful if you kept civil with them.” 

“Depends who it is.”

“Some people you know very well. I just hope it won’t cause too much animosity.”

“You love animosity. Why tell me?”

“Because dear, one of them is Ursula.” Her breath hitched in her throat. “And I was sure you would want to…smooth over a few issues before she saw anybody else.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean how she was your lap dog in a certain attempt on one’s pirated life.” She ran her tongue over her lip in thought. “I didn’t think you two had had that talk yet.”

“We haven’t.”

“Well then here is your chance.”

“What’s your play here Rumple? You’d like nothing more than to see Jones squirm, why are you aiding me to avoid that?”

“Maybe I’m just trying to make amends. I sense tremendous things are about to occur, and I would hate to think of us as enemies when that time comes.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“What do you know?”

“What do I know about what?” He smirked at her. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Killian’s booming voice broke their gaze, and Luka watched him storming over and positioning himself in front of her. 

“I was merely talking to the girl Hook. No need for theatrics. I’ll be seeing you soon Luka.” He nodded with a smile and turned to leave. 

“Don’t come near us again Crocodile.” Killian snarled. Rumple kept walking, as if he didn’t hear the words. Killian turned to Luka, looking her over. “What did he say to you?”

“Nothing, cryptic riddles, you know what he’s like.” 

“I thought he was scared of you.”

“Well it appears not. Sounded like he was trying to be friends.” Killian frowned. “Who understands that man. Shall we get breakfast?”

She felt Killian studying her for the few hours after that, while they woke the others, ate breakfast, and began trekking through the forest. She knew he was suspicious of her and Rumple talking without trying to kill each other, but she was more suspicious of what Rumple had actually said. 

Ursula was coming to town. She had been banished by Poseidon after Luka used her for her feud with Killian. There were other friends that were coming to town with her, friends that she apparently knew. She knew a lot of villains, but she couldn’t figure out which of them Rumple would want around him if he knew something big was about to happen. 

“Luka, are you listening?” She looked at Killian, who had clearly said something. 

“Sorry Killian. What did you say?” 

“I was asking you whether you were thinking of the Crocodile? You’ve barely said anything since this morning.”

“I was, yes. Just seeing if I can figure out some of what he said to me.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing you should worry about. You know what he’s like, always being cryptic with his words for second, third and fourth meanings. But I think I’m thinking too deeply. It did sound like he just wanted to make amends, maybe I should take that at face value.” 

“I’m not so sure. He was never the man to make friends just because he wants to.”

“Who’s this?” They looked to see Regina had fallen behind the others and was standing in front of them. 

“No one-“

“Gold.” Regina inhaled deeply, then began walking alongside them. 

“Well, Hook’s right. He doesn’t make friends unless he has something to gain. Are you in a position to have something that might benefit him?”

Soon enough, she will be. “No, I don’t think so.”

“I’m sure he’ll find something. You just need to stay away, not give him the opportunity to take advantage of you.” 

“Uhh…thanks, for the advice.” Regina nodded. 

“I know I’ve been hard on you, but you have to be aware that I have many people to look out for. I don’t enjoy being surprised by someone turning out to be something else.”

“I understand.”

“Thankfully, she’s always pretty honest.” Hook interjected with a smile on his face. 

“She does seem to be.” Regina smiled slightly, then walked faster to catch up with the others. Luka looked at Killian with wide eyes. 

“That didn’t sound sarcastic at all did it?” She chuckled. 

“That’s just the tone of her voice. You get used to not taking it personally.” 

“I don’t take anything personally.”

“You took last night personally.” He smiled. 

“That’s because you were a dick.” His mouth fell open in shock. 

“I was not!”

“You’d say that if I did what you did.” She counteracted. “So yes, you were. Accept it. Repay me for it another time.”

“So there will be another time?” His smile almost broke his face in half. 

“If you’re nice to me.”

“I’m always nice.” She looked at him. “Alright, I’m not. But I’m always devilishly handsome so it makes up for it, right?”

“If you say so.” 

They exchanged small smiles, then caught up with the others. Luka suddenly felt motivated for the day, despite the fact that they were spending the day animal tracking, instead of something fun. But who’s to argue with the Charmings?


	16. Dancing With Wolves

She woke up gloriously alone in her apartment. Two days and three nights with those self-righteous heroes was far too much happiness and hope for a lifetime, and she had been so glad to fall into her own bed last night. They were nice enough people, but she couldn’t understand how they could be so uplifting all the time. She was too old and too dark to have that kind of attitude towards life. 

She walked to her kitchen to make herself a coffee, when a knock emanated from her front door. She rolled her eyes and ignored it. She wanted time to herself; this weekend had socially exhausted her. The knock came again, along with a voice. 

“Luka? I know you’re there, I can smell coffee.” She froze, then turned to look at the door. “Please open the door.” She breathed deeply, walked over, and opened it. The brunette smiled at her. 

“Red?”

“Hi. Can I come in?” Luka opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and stepped aside. Red nodded in thanks and walked over the threshold. 

“Uhh…coffee?” 

“Sure.” Luka walked to the kitchen, very aware of how Red was looking at her, and poured two coffees. She carried them over the table in front of where Red was sitting on the sofa, and sat in the armchair at the end of the table. 

“So, what’s up?” Red took her coffee and sipped it slowly, and Luka chuckled, remembering how she could only drink it when it was still scalding hot. 

“I just…wanted to catch up. I didn’t know you were here, and the other day, at the diner…”

“Yeah, I was as surprised as you. I didn’t know you were here. Thought your ends of the forest weren’t touched by the curse.”

“You know about that?” 

“I’d be an idiot if I didn’t.”

“Right, yeah, cos of your father.” She took another sip. “Me and Granny were visiting Snow when it hit, so we were transported with the rest of them.” Luka nodded. 

“Doesn’t explain what you want to catch up about.” Luka said softly, running her finger around the edge of her mug, looking at Red avoiding her gaze. 

“Just...stuff I guess.” Luka sighed and put her mug down. 

“You want to know why I left?” Red looked up at her. Then she nodded slightly. “Red, it’s not going to change anything is it?”

“I know that.”

“Do you? Look, I’m sorry that we didn’t work out, but it’s been, what, four years? I wasn’t up for being a part of this life.” She waved her hands around her head. “All these heroes, and the palace and everything. You were sorting out your life being part of the Charmings’ council, I already had my own land, palace, responsibilities. It wouldn’t have worked.”

“Or was it not working because of Hook?” Luka’s jaw clenched. “Everyone knew about you and him, how you were feuding for hundreds of years after your romance ended. Could you just not let him go? Is that why you left?”

“It wasn’t about letting him go, Red. You and Killian are separate people, separate relationships. Nothing about him influenced how I felt for you.”

“I know you still kept tabs on him while we were together.”

“We were feuding, you just said so yourself. I kept tabs on him to make sure he wasn’t about to make an attempt on my life.”

“You have minions to do that for you. Why were you still looking for him when we were together?”

“I’ve just told you why! And I’ve just told you that he had no impact on what I did when I was with you!”

“But I was just some rebound to occupy your time until you could leave to find him?”

“You were in no way a rebound.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“Right, the girl you cheated on with me was the rebound, and I was what, your mistress?”

“Red this is completely unfair.”

“I’m just trying to find out the real reason for you leaving. Was it Hook? Was it that girl? Did you go back to her?”

“No.”

“Then you went back to him?”

“No!”

“Then what was it? What did I do so wrong that you left that morning without ever having the decency to tell me why?”

“I told you, I didn’t want to be part of the Charmings’ world, so I left.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I’m sorry?!”

“Not wanting to be part of the ‘heroes’ of the Enchanted Forest is a bullshit excuse for leaving me.”

“You don’t get to decide whether it’s a valid excuse or not. I’m a goddess, I control the natural world. I don’t belong in a place where hope and happiness is the end goal.”

“Then why are you here now, with Hook? You couldn’t be a part of it with me but you will with him?” Luka rubbed her eyes in frustration. “Did I mean anything to you?”

“Shut up Red, of course you did.”

“So you left without saying anything because I did mean something to you? Am I supposed to believe that?”

“I didn’t have a choice!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Luka sighed and stood up, walking around the room. “Luka what is that supposed to mean?” Red repeated. She leant her hands on the back of the armchair. 

“You have to be aware that there’s some people even I’m scared of.” She answered quietly. Red shuffled forward on her seat. 

“Are you…are you saying someone made you?” 

“Yes.”

“Who?” 

“My uncle.” Red stuttered. “Hades.”

“I don’t understand…what business did he have-“

“The morning after I last stayed at yours, he paid me a visit in the market. He told he had plans to take over from Zeus. He wanted me to help him, to help rule the skies with him when he succeeded. When I said no, he got angry. Told me that he would succeed somehow, threatened to take no mercy if me, my father, anyone, stood in his way. When he disappeared, I left too. He didn’t know about you, and I didn’t want him to. He would have used you as leverage to get me to help him, and I didn’t want you to be hurt in any way just because of my family issues.” Red stood up and walked over to her. “Hades is usually harmless, but I know for a fact what he can do to mortals is something I wasn’t going to wish on anybody, let alone you.” 

“Luka I…why didn’t you tell me?”

“If I tried to contact you, he would have found you. I wasn’t going to risk that.” 

“I can handle myself.”

“You can’t handle a god.”

“You don’t know that.” Luka scoffed. 

“I know Hades. I also knew if I told you, you would have come with me. An underwater palace isn’t exactly the best place for a wolf to make her home.”

“We could have worked out something-“

“Red, we couldn’t. I had to protect you. I had to go home, tell my father, I wasn’t going to bring you into it.” Red was silent for a few seconds, staring at her hands.

“I’m so sorry.” Luka watched a tear fall from her eyes. “I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore and just left…I was so angry with you.” 

“It’s okay. It was easier to let you be angry with me than telling you the truth and finding out he’d done something to you.” Red flung her arms around her, crying into her shoulder. 

“I can’t believe I came round here ready to scream at you.” She sobbed. 

“Most people want to, I’m tougher than that Red.” She laughed as she held her close. “I’m just sorry I let Hades scare me into leaving. I thought about coming back so many times, but then Hades would have you to use against me.” Red’s crying slowly stopped. “I have really missed you though.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Red lifted her head up, sliding her hands up to Luka’s face. “You’ve somehow got more beautiful.”

“Yeah I know.” Red laughed. “You’re not so bad as well.”

“I feel so weird right now.”

“Well, you’ve been angry with me for four years, now you’re here hugging me. It’s a weird situation.” Luka pushed a strand of her chestnut coloured hair behind her ear, then looked into her bright green eyes. 

“I wish I knew all this back then.”

“I told you, Hades would have found out, and if knew about any of it, you probably wouldn’t be here right now.” She inhaled deeply. 

“Yeah…I suppose you’re right.”

“You can thank me for ultimately saving your life anytime.” Luka winked, then kissed Red’s hand that was resting on the side of her face. 

“How about I thank you now?”


	17. Honesty Amongst Theives

“What do you mean?” Red smirked, bit her bottom lip, then pulled Luka closer, and kissed her. 

“What do you think I mean?” She whispered, running a hand down to Luka’s waist and pulling their bodies together. 

“Red, I can’t…” Red kissed her again, harder, her other hand sliding into Luka’s hair and gripping it slightly. 

“Why?” Red’s lips trailed down to her neck, and she started to walk her backwards until they hit the wall. Luka’s head fell back slightly as Red kissed a soft spot just by her pulse. 

“Because I…”

“Because of Hook?” Red’s teeth nipped at her skin, her hand travelling down to her jeans and grazing her sex through the material. “I didn’t realise you two were officially together.” Her voice was smooth, her words drenched in obvious desire.

“We’re not...” 

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

“We’re still…something…” Their eyes met as Red’s hand hooked over the top of her jeans and under her underwear, her fingers threatening to touch her throbbing clit. Red bit her bottom lip and smiled.

“I can always stop if you want me to babe.” She whispered before kissing her again, finally touching her core and sending waves of electricity through her. Luka moaned into her mouth, grabbing her head to pull her closer, suddenly feeling a strong need to have her again after all these years. Her lips tasted exactly the same as they did four years ago, her hair was longer, but she could still grab it and lead her wherever she wanted her to go. Her skin was soft, delicate and pale, ready to be marked by her in every way imaginable. Her fingers were expertly rubbing over her clit, exactly the same as they had always done, exactly the way she liked. Red was familiar, skilled, stimulating. 

But not what she wanted. 

She grabbed Red’s wrist, stopping her movements, and looked her in the eyes, her chest heaving with her laboured breaths. 

“What?” Red asked, her pupils blown wide with the same craving Luka felt. 

“Stop.” 

“Really?” Luka nodded. Red pulled her hand away. “Why?” 

“I told you, I can’t.” 

“Funny how you remember that after we started.”

“Look Red,” She grabbed her arm as Red started to walk away from her. “It’s not fair, on you or him. You’re not just a casual encounter I’m going to have, then go back to him. You mean a lot to me, but I’m with him now. You both deserve better.” Red huffed, but seemed to soften, and Luka let go of her arm. 

“You’re right.”

“If we’d found each other a year ago, maybe. But we can’t happen anymore, I’m sorry.”

“I should go.” Luka nodded and watched her sheepishly smile and leave her apartment. As soon as the door closed, she leant on her legs and exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. 

This was not what she was expecting when she woke up today. And now she had to decide whether to tell Killian or not. Did she even need to? She was right, they weren’t together, but they were also more than not together. She decided to make herself another coffee. 

 

Killian had been debating with himself all day whether to visit Luka. He knew she hated being around people, so she probably wanted the day to herself after their intense weekend. Nevertheless, he found himself leaning against the fence on the street opposite her flat, looking up at the building. He toyed with the short hair speckled over his chin, then pushed himself off of the fence. Before he could even step into the road, he saw the door open, and a wave of brown hair exiting the building. When she flipped her hair over her shoulder, he saw Ruby’s face hiding underneath. His stride stopped instantly, as he watched her heading down the street. His jaw clenched and he looked up at Luka’s building again, then headed inside. He pushed all the buttons, waiting for the buzzing noise to start, then pulled the doors open. He rushed upstairs, headed to her front door, then stood still. He ruffled his hand through his hair, and ran his tongue over his teeth, straightened his back, and then lifted his hand to knock when –

“Hi Killian.” The door opened and Luka stood in the doorway, her hand on one hip and a smile. 

“I hadn’t even –“ She shook her head and walked back into her apartment. He followed her with a lilted step and shut the door behind him. “Right, goddess powers.”

“I saw you out of my window when I was making my morning coffee, and I could hear you walking up the stairs.”

“Right, normal powers then.” He looked around the apartment, and his eyes finally fell on the table in front of her sofa. Two mugs. “Have you had company?” He asked as she headed over to the table and picked them both up. 

“Yeah.” She turned around and walked to the kitchen. 

“Who was it?” He heard her sigh and put the mugs in the sink. She turned around and leant against the sink. 

“I have a feeling you already know, don’t you?” He ran his hand over his beard. 

“Did something happen when she was here?”

“Killian-”

“What did she want?”

“She wanted to talk.”

“And did you?”

“Yes.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Us.”

“Me and you?” She frowned and closed her eyes, shaking her head. 

“No, ‘me and her’ us.”

“What happened after you talked?” She looked up at him. 

“Why?”

“I want to know if, while she was up here, you did something with your lips other than talk. She seemed to rush out of the building pretty sharpish.” He found himself standing in front of her, not remembering taking the steps. 

“Yes.” His eyes widened.

“What?”

“Yes, something happened. About a minute of something. I stopped her, and she left.” He stared at her for a few seconds.

“So I’m nothing to you?” She sighed.

“Killian-“

“I’m an idiot.” He looked up at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip. 

“Killian stop.” He looked down at her after he felt her hands grab his forearms. “I’m sorry that it happened. But a lot of feelings came back, I couldn’t figure out whether we are something or nothing, and I stopped it once I realised that…”

“That what?” He asked, through gritted teeth.

“That it wasn’t what I wanted.” His jaw muscle softened. “I was genuinely standing here considering how to tell you, when you stormed your way in here.” 

“Why would you kiss her? Have I not shown you how I’ve felt? Do you not believe me? What have I done wrong?”

“No, Killian, it’s nothing like that. You said we weren’t labelling what we are, because we’re still figuring it out. Seeing her was…part of me figuring that out.”

“So what now?”

“Well…I’m still not sure about…labelling and all that, but…” She fiddled with the lapel of his leather jacket. “I like you.” She whispered, staring at her fingers. 

“Luka?” He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He stared into her gorgeous eyes as she stared back at him. He could tell she had been tormenting herself with the decision to tell him, but he could also tell how honest she was being with him.

“I’m sorry it happened.” 

“It’s okay. But maybe we can promise now that it’s only me that you kiss?” He tapped his lips with a smirk, making her laugh lightly. 

“Alright, deal.” He smiled widely, then pulled her in for a kiss. 

“And by the way,” He whispered as he grabbed her waist and pulled their bodies together. “I like you too.” 

“Good, this would be a bit pointless if you didn’t.” She kissed him again deeply, feeling his crotch start digging into her leg. “I need to shower.” She teased as she slid out from his grip and headed to the bathroom. 

“That’s very bad form, love.” 

“I remember saying the same thing to you the other day.” She called over her shoulder before pulling her t shirt over her head. He gulped as he watched the muscles shifting under her beautifully soft skin with her movements, and she was walking away from him in underwear that expertly accentuated her perfect ass. 

“It’s as if you want someone to follow you in there.” He said in a low voice, taking slow steps behind her. 

“Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing.”


	18. XXX

She disappeared round the corner and his feet sprang into action. She had barely made it through the bathroom door when he had grabbed her, spun her round to face him, and kissed her as hard as he could. She moaned in response, her hands grabbing his hair as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and slid it over hers. 

“Is there anywhere you have to be?” He breathed as he ripped his jacket off. 

“I..I don’t think so?” He smiled darkly. 

“Good.” He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. “I’ve got time to properly ravish you then.” Her mouth dropped open just before he kissed her, pushing her backwards until her ass hit the sink. She scrambled to find the middle of his shirt, and ripped it apart, the clatter of buttons hitting the tiled floor. He pulled his arms out of the material as she undid his belt and trousers. His hook captured her underwear and pulled them down, before ridding himself of his own. Her hand instantly wrapped around his cock, feeling just how hard he was in her palm. He groaned slightly when she squeezed, causing a short laugh to fall from her lips. 

“You say you wanna take your time, but I’m sensing something different.” She teased. His dark blue eyes studied her momentarily, but his eyelids soon fluttered shut as she started to stroke him up and down. “It seems like you’re about ready to make me scream again.” She whispered in his ear. He growled, grabbing her arm and suddenly leading her into the shower. 

“All in good time, love.” He licked his bottom lip as she started the water, steam starting to fill the enclosed space around them. He walked forwards until she hit the wall, shivering slightly at the feel of the cold tile against her flushed skin. The water pattered on their skin as he moved his face closer to hers, their eyes both watching each other’s lips. He raised his hook up to her shoulder, circling it over her wet skin and down the side of her arm, watching her tremble as he did. The he hooked it round her elbow, and flipped her over, watching yet another shiver ripple through her body as her chest hit the cold wall. The water was rolling over her back, and he ran his hook along the droplets. He leaned forward, feeling her velvety skin on his chest, while his fingers ran up her thigh, around her hip and back down her ass. He watched her hips jut into his hand in desire and chuckled to himself. He dragged his fingers painfully slowly along the crease between her butt cheeks, finally reaching her sticky, wet sex. He felt himself harden even more when he suddenly remembered how she had felt around him on his ship, closing his eyes as he relived the image of her grinding on him. His fingers slid inside her suddenly, her muscles clenching around him in surprise. Her breathy moan accompanied the hiss of the water falling around them, and he used his hook to move her hair away from her face, leaning forward to kiss her neck as she rolled her head back. 

Her hands were splayed on the tiles either side of her, her eyes closed, his fingers igniting every nerve inside her as they started to pump. He was so soft with his movements, but she could feel how hard he was as he dug into her ass. She could tell he was holding back, that he was trying to take it slow, but she couldn’t think of anything other than getting him inside her. 

“Killian, please…” She whimpered, as his fingers started moving faster inside her. 

“What it is love?” He stammered, trying to maintain his rhythm, feeling her muscles starting to tighten around his fingers. 

“Hurry up.” She said, her voice harsher, like she was ordering him to.

“So bloody impatient, you are.” He whispered in her ear. He was not the man to deny a woman her needs. He pulled his fingers away from her, sucked on them quickly, then moved himself in between her legs. The tip of him was teasing her entrance, and he saw her muscles shiver with arousal. He could feel how easily he could slip inside, how wet she was for him, how ready he was to take her…

He ran his hand up her arms, across her shoulder, before gently positioning his fingers round the front of her neck. He wanted to feel her pulse quicken, he wanted to feel her swallow hard as he teased her, he wanted to feel her moans reverberate in his palm before they fell from her lips. He finally pushed himself inside, suddenly not caring about anything other than how she seemed to feel better than last time. Her muscles were tight around him, she felt frustratingly hot, although he wasn’t completely certain that it wasn’t his own temperature spiking. He almost fell onto her back as the rush of buzzing nerves fled through his body, and he struggled to rest his left arm on the tiles next to her head. She moaned loudly as he started to pull out, her back arching into him. He loved watching how she moved with him, how well they moved together, as if this is all they had been doing for those hundreds of years instead of feuding. He pushed back inside, harder than the first time, and watched her eyes fall shut with another moan that trembled through his hand. He held her throat steady, and began to thrust, his hips squeezing her ass between them. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t compose himself, all he felt was a need to go faster, harder, and both of their loud moans was only spurring that feeling, until he was slamming into her, her chest slamming into the wall with each blow. 

“Fuck, Killian!” Her voice cracked as she shouted the words into the tiles. He could barely move anymore; her muscles were constricting as she came around him. He thrust into her again and again, feeling her pulsate with her orgasm, and finally, pushing himself as deep as he could inside her, he followed with a loud moan, unheard under her screams, his own orgasm spilling from him into her. 

He rested his forehead on her shoulder blade, focussing solely on the feel of both of their muscles throbbing against each other. He had wanted to go slower, admire her, pleasure her, watch her come undone through his touch, taste her on his tongue. But there was something about her, that every time he wanted to go slow, he ended up ravaging her like a pirate. She spurred something inside him that he couldn’t control, much like how she couldn’t control herself last time. One simple touch of her desire soaked sex, and he lost every ounce of inhibition he thought he had. He was glad she was the same; it was like all their years of being separated from each other were unfolding in short, twenty minute bursts of passion. He didn’t think either of them would calm down anytime soon; they could barely stay away from each other.

She raised her hips, and he slipped out of her while she turned around to face him. Her face was flushed pink, the water from the shower doing little to cool either of them down. Her shapely chest was heaving as she panted through her aftermath, and his hand instinctively reached up to grab, causing her breath to shudder. He leant down and ran his tongue lightly over her stiff nipples, then kissed her flesh, listening to her sighs of pleasure. 

“That didn’t feel like taking your time.” She breathed. 

“Sorry love,” He replied in between kisses as he made his way up her neck. “I had intended to, but it seems that something else came over me.”

“Hmm don’t apologise.” He reached her mouth, loudly kissing her as the splashes of water echoed around them. “Although,” She pulled away from him. “I don’t think this shower has actually cleaned me up.” She smirked. 

“I don’t think that was ever your intention.”

“I still need a proper shower though.” She reached out for the body wash, and he stepped back, biting his lip. 

“Alright then.” He took the body wash from her, squeezing some onto her chest then setting it down. She frowned in confusion as he rubbed it with his hand in a circle, creating bubbles, then started sliding his hand over her skin. She smiled, her eyes locking with his, as their bodies closed together once again, his skilled fingers massaging the bubbles onto every inch of her body that he could reach without moving away from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him slowly as he worked, chuckling when he playfully slapped her ass. 

This is the kind of attention he had wanted to give her earlier. Taking his time, cherishing every part of her skin, staying close to her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He was rather annoyed at himself for rushing every intimate moment they’ve had together so far, but he knew they had a long life ahead of them where he could learn to properly appreciate his goddess. 

He watched her pull away from him, a lazy smile on her face, grabbing the other bottles to wash her hair. He watched how the movements stretched her supple frame as she massaged her head. Despite the fact that they had just fucked in this exact spot, he felt the familiar bundle of nerves beginning to prickle in arousal. He couldn’t help sliding his left arm around her back, kissing her deeply, not even caring that he could feel the suds running onto his face from her hair. 

“I’m going to need more body wash if you keep this up, Jones.” 

“Or, we could just forget the shower and move to your bed.” She laughed again, and he could feel himself getting more and more rigid by the second; this woman was doing devilish things to him. 

“Or, we could get breakfast.” He looked into her eyes, glints of light seemingly dancing from them. He sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, next time though.” He said sternly, kissing her for one last time before letting go of his hold on her, and watching her turn the water off. She exited the shower, grabbed a towel off the back of her door, and started wiping herself dry. He leaned his head on the glass of the shower door as he watched her. 

“What?” She asked playfully, as she started drying herself slower. 

“You know what. I’m going to have to leave in a minute if you don’t stop being so god damn desirable.” She smirked at him. She had no intentions of stopping. He was glad that she didn’t. He enjoyed admiring her too much. He finally stepped out of the shower and grabbed the second towel from the door, wrapping it around his waist and trying to tie it together somehow. She looked over and laughed. 

“Here.” She took the towel from his hand, wrapped it tighter around him and slowly hooked it over the top to hold it in place. She smirked as her hand grazed the edge of him, feeling how he was semi-hard already. He licked his bottom lip as he watched her, her fingers lingering slightly before she pulled away and grabbed her own towel, wrapping it around her. He coughed, then followed her out of the bathroom, watching her figure move beneath the fabric. 

He had no other words for it; he was completely taken with this woman.


	19. Childhood Revelations

For the next couple of weeks, Luka and Killian fell into some sort of a pattern. Thankfully, Regina had taken Emma under her wing and kept her busy a lot of the time, teaching her magic, which left Killian with enough time to disappear with Luka with no questions of his whereabouts. They rarely spent that time talking to each other, merely releasing all their frustrations that pent up when they had to remain separated around the other heroes. 

Rumple’s warning of his friends visiting had seemingly been forgotten; there were no new faces on the streets of Storybrooke, and apart from the usual civilian crimes that David had to see to as Sheriff, the town remained relatively calm, for perhaps the first time since Regina’s curse had first transported them all. However, this was apparently only worrying to a few people.

“Don’t you think it’s odd how the city hasn’t needed saving from some kind of extra-terrestrial force in over two weeks?” Luka breathed as Killian’s lips trailed over her neck. 

“What I think is odd, is how that’s what you’re thinking about right now.” He responded, nipping at her skin in annoyance. 

“I’m serious Jones.” 

“And I’m serious about trying to get you off.” He moved up to kiss her lips, pushing his hips into hers as he laid on top of her on her sofa. 

“It’s just been bothering me.”

“You know what bothers me?” He propped himself up on his elbows, his nose grazing hers.

“What?”

“How I’ve spent the last week reading up on all these new sex moves and you’re more interested in talking about the crisis that this town isn’t having.” Her eyes widened. 

“You’ve been reading?”

“Aye.” He smirked. “David gave me some inspiration. It seems,” Killian leant back down to kiss the skin below her ear. “That your little talk with Mary Margaret has broadens his horizons in the bedroom, and he wanted to repay the favour.” She smiled up at the ceiling. 

“Alright Jones, what sort of things have you been reading?”

“I’d rather show you, if you’re not too busy thinking about stuff.” He mocked, before kissing her deeply, his tongue pushing her mouth open then running over her tongue, revelling in how soft and warm she felt. 

Then there was a knock at the door. Killian growled into her mouth as she put her hands on his chest to push him away. 

“Killian I have to answer that.” 

“No you don’t.” His voice was stern as he leant his forearms either side of her head, trying to keep her underneath him. 

“It could be important.”

“This is important.” He breathed seductively as he kissed her again, thrusting against her core as he did. 

“This is…very important, but we can also do this later. There is someone currently needing my presence.”

“I need your presence, underneath me, preferably attached to my mouth instead of talking.” She pushed against his chest again and he finally huffed before sitting back on his heels. 

“Later.” She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and heading to the door. She looked around and waved her hand at him. He rolled his eyes and held his hand up before getting up himself and heading to the bathroom, away from the view of the door. She breathed, and opened the door to see Mary Margaret smiling back at her. “Hello?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, you knew we were coming.” Mary Margaret chirped before heading into the apartment. “Hello Hook!” She called. Killian came waltzing around the corner as Luka closed the door. 

“Afternoon love. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Don’t tell me you two forgot?” Killian and Luka looked at each other, frowning. Mary Margaret groaned. “It’s Henry’s birthday! We’re meant to be at Regina’s house in about twenty minutes.” Luka slapped her hand to her forehead. 

“Right,” She said. “Of course. It’s Friday.”

“Henry is in the car with David, Regina and Emma have been training and setting up all day, and you’re not even dressed.”

“It seems we’ve been too distracted to remember.” Killian waggled his eyebrows at Luka, who headed over and slapped his arm. 

“Well get ready. I’ll wait outside with the boys. Ten minutes!” She yelled before leaving. Killian rounded on Luka. 

“If you only take two minutes to get dressed, we have eight minutes to ourselves you know.” He smirked. 

“Control yourself and get ready.” She pushed his arms away and headed for her bedroom. 

“I don’t know how much more ready I can get. I’m wearing clothes, no thanks to you, and I’m already devilishly handsome. This face doesn’t need much work.” He leant against her bedroom doorway, watching her pulling clothes out of her wardrobe. “I don’t know why you’re even engaging in the mortal facade of dressing, you can just magic yourself ready.”

“I could, but then you get to miss out on this.” She smirked as she pulled her shirt off, revealing nothing underneath. His pants tightened. 

“You keep going, and we won’t be going to this bloody party.” He said in a low voice, readjusting himself against the door frame, his eyes wandering all over her perfect, half naked form. 

“Oh we’re going; I just want to make sure you’re rather uncomfortable for the duration of it.” She turned around, undid her jeans, and slowly pushed them down as she bent over, chuckling to herself when he heard him groan behind her. 

“You’re a bloody siren.”

“I just know how to seduce my pirate.” She looked at him over her shoulder before kicking her jeans off her feet. He was biting his lip, his eyelids half shut as he looked at her. She turned around with a smile, and waved her hand, blue stripes of light covering her body until she was fully clothed again. “You alright there, Jones?” She asked innocently as she watched him swallow hard, then his jaw clench. 

“Fine.” He said through gritted teeth, walking towards her. “You’re gonna continue that little show later, I hope you know.” He whispered before pulling on her neck and kissing her deeply, his hardness evident against her.

“I’d expect nothing less.” She breathed against his lips as he looked down at her. “Shall we?” He breathed in deeply, then gestured for her to lead the way. He watched her walk to the door for a few seconds before following; the short dress she was wearing left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

 

The five of them reached Regina’s house before the others. They got out of David’s truck, each grabbing presents, with Henry happily leading the way to the front door. 

“You excited kid?” Luka asked, laughing at him half skipping, half running up the stones. 

“So excited. I’ve never had a big party before and now everyone is going to be here, just for me.” He beamed back at her. She smiled back, slightly jealous of how full of life he was. She never had much of a childhood, what with her father ruling the sea and all that, and she had especially never been to a birthday party on land. This was like her first big party as well. 

Henry got to the door and opened it without even knocking. He looked around in awe at the balloons and banners adorning Regina’s lobby, and even Luka was impressed. 

“Mom?!” He called out before running into the room on the left. The adults followed him, until he turned around frowning. “I don’t know where she is.” 

“Let’s find her then.” Luka placed her arm around his shoulder, and led him through the dining room and kitchen, but still no luck. “How about in there?” She pointed at a set of double doors leading off the kitchen. “It’s the library and living room right? She’s probably setting up your cake.” His eyes lit up with excitement, and he ran to the doors, flinging them open. 

“MOM WE’RE- here…” The entire group halted before the room. 

Regina and Emma sprung apart. 

“Henry!” Regina exclaimed. “We weren’t expecting you until seven.” She looked up at Mary Margaret. 

“It’s seven Regina.” Mary Margaret said slowly. 

“My mistake. Lost track of time.”

“What were you doing?” Henry asked bewildered. 

“Uhh…training. Magic.” Regina spluttered. 

“I don’t know many training routines that require kissing.” David said simply. They were all shocked. Emma was just standing there blushing with her arm crossed and her hand covering her mouth.

“It’s uhh…”

“Are you two together?” Henry asked. Both of his moms looked at him with wide eyes. 

“We …”

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and the rest of the town came barging into the house. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They heard Leroy yell. “Where are you all?!”

“Kitchen!” Mary Margaret yelled, her eyes not moving from Regina and Emma. They heard multiple footsteps, and soon enough, Leroy, Doc, the other dwarves, Dr Hopper, Robin, Red, Granny, and just about everyone else from the town appeared behind them. 

“Is everybody okay?” Dr Hopper asked, looking between all of them. 

“Everyone is just peachy.” Luka looked up at Hook, who had apparently been grinning to himself this whole time. “How about we head to the dining room and put all your presents up Henry?” He clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder and pulled him away, despite Henry’s eyes being glued to his moms. 

The chatter from the townsfolk dwindled as they went to the other room, and Regina straightened out her pantsuit. 

“Right, shall we get on with the party then?”

“Whoa whoa missy, you can’t just sweep this under the rug. What did we just walk into?”

“Mary Margaret I hardly think-“ Luka started. 

“She’s right, this is hardly the place.” Regina said, her lips tightening. 

“Not what I was going to say but sure, that too.”

“We need to talk about this!” Mary Margaret hissed. 

“Honey, not here. This is Henry’s day. They can explain themselves later.” David steered his wife away, staring pointedly at Luka. Oh no, she was not going to be the one to deal with this. 

“May I get to my son’s birthday now?” Regina asked her. She held her hands up. 

“Don’t need my permission.” Luka said before looking at Emma, who still looked like a deer caught in headlights. Regina stormed off to join the others, and then it was just Luka and Emma looking at each other. “Look, Emma I-“

“Can we talk about this later?” She walked up to her in a hushed voice. 

“I mean, it’s not my business.”

“I need to talk to someone about it.”

“There’s loads of people you can talk to-“

“I’m not up for hearing Mary Margaret’s speech about who Regina is or how love is about hope, I need someone who won’t bullshit me. Please?” Luka looked at her eyes, lightened frightened at how they looked like she was begging. 

“Yeah, fine. We’ll go to Robin’s after the party.” Emma nodded, mouthing a thank you, then breathed in, straightened her jacket, and headed to the others. 

Luka felt cemented to the spot. Apparently this family feel like she’s their bloody counselor. First she was giving Mary Margaret sex advice, now Emma wanted relationship advice. She couldn’t even pinpoint what kind of relationship her and Killian had, but she was sure as hell it didn’t qualify her to give advice about anyone else’s relationship. She ran her hand through her hair, then decided to join the others. At least in a crowd she could keep herself busy and talk to people, rather than trying to process what kind of person she’d allowed the heroes to think she is.


	20. Making Friends

She had been successfully talking to people for the last two hours of the party, trying hard to forget about her apparent date for a deep meaningful conversation with Emma afterwards. She headed to the kitchen to refill her drink (although if it were alcoholic, she was sure she’d be having an even better time), when Killian came into the room. 

“Hello love.” He smiled at her, leaning on the counter opposite her. 

“Hey.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Why would anything be wrong?”

“You haven’t spoken to me since we got here.”

“That doesn’t mean anything is wrong. We’re still trying to keep things under wraps aren’t we.” She sipped at her drink and walked around the kitchen island until she was standing in front of him. 

“We don’t need to.” His smile somehow got even bigger. 

“What do you mean?”

“We were only keeping it quiet because I thought Emma was into me and I didn’t want her going off the rails, and you saw what we walked into earlier…” His hand toyed with the strap of her dress. “Meaning that we are free to make this official.” He looked into her eyes, and she noticed the glint of happiness evident in his. She breathed deeply. “What?”

“I mean…do we have to?” His smiled faltered, as did the glint in his eyes. 

“What do you…Do you not want to?”

“I just mean…it’s not necessary is it?” 

“It might not seem necessary Luka, but it’s something I thought you wanted. Remember, when you first came to that room in Granny’s, you were the one saying you wanted to tell people.”

“I remember.” Her jaw clenched. She wasn’t even sure why she was saying this; she had wanted to not hide it away, so why could she not stop herself telling him not to tell anyone?

“What’s the problem then?”

“It’s not a problem. I just think it works better because no one knows.”

“Mary Margaret and David knows.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Doesn’t Ruby know?”

“I..yes, but –“

“So what’s the difference if another ten people know?”

“I just don’t want people involved.” He inhaled and looked at her. 

“Or you just don’t want people to know. I didn’t know I was that embarrassing to be tied to Luka.” His body stiffened. He was getting angry, she knew, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“It’s not that at all.”

“Then what is it?”

“I hardly make friends easily, and everyone knows about our 300-year-long attempt at killing each other, I don’t think they would understand it.”

“That’s not a logical excuse to keeping us a secret.”

“Maybe not, but it’s how I feel. I just don’t want people to judge something that doesn’t concern them.” 

“You don’t see this going anywhere do you?” She looked up at him, shocked. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He leaned in, his teeth clenched 

“You don’t want to tell people because you don’t see a future in us, and you don’t want people to get used to it when you’re going to turn around and end it.” She stuttered at his statement. 

“That’s not it at all.”

“So you do see a future with me?”

“I don’t see anything. I just see me and you, minding our own business, without everyone else giving their own opinions on it.” He studied her, his tongue running over his teeth behind his lips. 

“I’m not sure I believe that.” She scoffed. 

“Believe what you want Jones. I’m not comfortable everyone knowing, especially since you saw how people reacted to Emma and Regina.”

“That’s because it’s Regina, she’s an evil queen.” He retorted. 

“And I’m what, the innocent, love everyone ruler of the sea?” He breathed. “Exactly.”

“People change Luka.”

“Yes, and I’d rather change on my own terms, rather than because everyone thinks we’re the new pure, full of life young couple in the town. It’s too much pressure.” She headed to walk away when he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. 

“Okay.” She raised an eyebrow. “Okay. We won’t tell anyone. But,” She rolled her eyes. “Just know that I want to.”

“What’s knowing that you want to got to do with anything?”

“Because as a couple, it only works if you communicate and know where the other one stands.”

“A..a couple?” She stammered. He frowned. 

“Do you have a better term for what we’ve been doing over the last months?”

“I…guess…not…” Her breathing got shallower. His eyes widened. 

“Luka, no I didn’t – shit. Come here.” He pulled her into the library, where, not three hours ago, they’d walked in on Henry’s moms making out. He sat her down and closed the doors behind them, then knelt in front of her. “Luka, just relax.”

She nodded, breathing deeply, feeling her heartbeat get harder in her chest. Her knuckles were starting to lose colour as she gripped the armchair.

“I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to be so nonchalant. I just figured that, that was where we’ve been heading.” He brushed her hair out of her face, worrying at how scared her eyes looked. “We don’t have to call ourselves anything if it pleases you.”

“It’s not that…I’m aware of what we’ve been doing…this is just all a bit much.” She breathed. He nodded, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles affectionately. 

“Again, I apologise. I’ve just been enjoying our time together and, I suppose I got a bit ahead of myself. We can most certainly not be a couple if that’s what you prefer.” She watched how the last sentence seemed stunted as he said it. 

She’d spent long enough getting to this point with him, how did she not see this coming? Of course he was going to think they were a couple, anyone in their right mind would. They spent almost every day together, there’s obvious attraction between them, they know everything about each other. 

Well, almost everything. 

He was right, she thought, she needed to relax. This was her own issues scaring her into thinking that relationships were bad. She swallowed, and breathed out, the shakiness she felt earlier disappearing from her. 

“Can we just…carry on how it’s been?” He nodded, his half smile not quite reaching his eyes. 

“Of course we can.” He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her closer so he could place a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll go at your pace love.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly. She let out one last huge breath, and stood up, him following suit. “I’m quite ready to head to the bar though.” 

“The bar?”

“Emma wants to get a drink and talk to me about…earlier.” 

“That’s…unexpected.” Luka frowned at him. “You’re not exactly mates is what I meant.”

“I thought so too, but apparently she thinks we are now.” She laughed lightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Can’t wait.” He smiled, the glint starting to reappear in his eyes as she left the room.

She found Emma in the dining room, talking to Leroy, and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Oh, hey Luka.”

“Hey, I was gonna ask if you’re ready to head over to Robin’s yet.” Her eyes widened. 

“Yes, so much. I can’t believe I let Regina only serve soda.” She waved goodbye to Leroy and Luka smirked at her eagerness to drink; they were very much on the same wavelength. 

They swiftly manoeuvred their way out of Regina’s house, actively avoiding having to say goodbye to anyone, and made their way towards Robin’s.

“Wait, is it even open?” Luka looked at Emma. “Well, Robin’s at Regina’s?”

“I assume Will is in charge until he gets there. They’d be stupid to not open on a Friday night, even in Storybrooke.”

“Oh yeah. I keep forgetting what day of the week it is.”

“It’s all that ‘training’ you’re doing.” Luka teased as Emma’s mouth fell open. “Calm down, we’ll get a few drinks down us before we open that wound yeah?” She nodded sheepishly as they rounded the corner on the bar and headed inside.


	21. Drunk Truths

Six empty glasses littered their table as they both did tequila shots. Luka watched Emma’s face screw up as the alcohol burned her throat.

“Ugh, god! I swear they get worse everytime! How are you not reacting?!” She squealed before biting the lime. Luka giggled.

“Something about living underwater reaaaaaally dulls down your tastebuds. Wouldn’t be very nice if I could taste seawater all the time.”

“God, yeah, how stupid of me. It’s so weird to think you genuinely live underwater.”

“No weirder than living on land, I assure you.” She motioned to Will at the bar to bring them some more drinks.

“How is living on land weirder than living underwater?”

“The air is weird.” Emma burst out laughing.

“The air is weird? It’s weird because you’re not used to breathing AIR most likely!”

“Alright missy, no need to take the mick.” She hit Emma’s arm playfully, joining in her laughter before Emma suddenly sat bolt upright. “What?”

“How do you get around?”

“I…what?” She laughed again. 

“Underwater I mean! How do you get around? It must take ages to swim anywhere!” Luka frowned at her. 

“You…you really don’t know much about this at all do you?” She shook her head enthusiastically. “When I’m underwater, I swim with my tail?” 

“YOU HAVE A TAIL?!”

“Whooaaa lass, I almost spilt yer beers!” They looked to see Will standing between them with their drinks on a tray.

“Sorry Will.” Luka laughed, taking the drinks for him. 

“Not a problem. How was Henry’s party?”

“Fine.” Emma said a little too quickly. 

“Aye well, that’s good. Hopefully my boyfriend won’t be tied up TOO much longer, I’m not cut out for this work malarkey. Enjoy.” He bowed amusingly before departing, then Emma leaned into Luka.

“Tell me about your tail now.”

“I mean…what am I supposed to tell you?”

“Well…how does it work? Does it just grow out of you or is it like a swimsuit you just slip on? What?” She asked as Luka laughed at her.

“Emma, it’s a mermaid tail. You know, cos I’m part mermaid?” She kept laughing at Emma’s bewildered face.

“I thought you were a god?”

“I am as well. But anyone on my father’s side and all our kingdom, are also mermaids. It’s how we get across the oceans. My tail appears when I dive into the water.” She wiped a tear away from her eye, sighing as her laughter started to die down. 

Emma sat back in her chair, her expression changing to pure astonishment. “Wow.” She finally said. “That’s intense.” She sipped her beer, her eyes still locked on Luka’s. “Can you make it appear?”

“Right now?!”

“No! No, but like, if you needed to.”

“Why would I need to on land?” Emma opened her mouth, then closed it when she realised she didn’t have an answer. “Exactly. But yes, I could if I really wanted to.”

“I used to wish I was a mermaid when I was younger you know.” She said as Luka sipped on her drink. 

“Glad you outgrew that one. Seawater really plays havoc on your hair.” Emma looked at her for a second, then spluttered out a laugh, and Luka soon followed. 

The door to the bar open suddenly, and Robin, Leroy and Red entered loudly. 

“Finally!” Will exclaimed. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, I’m here to drink.” Robin said, smiling before giving Will a quick kiss over the bar. 

“But I wanna drink too!”

“Later, for now, your service please good sir.” The three of them sat down, and Red looked over and gave a slight wave. 

“That’s a bit better than the silent treatment she was giving you.” Emma whispered from beside her. 

“Yeah, we talked. It’s all fine.”

“What DID happen between you?” Luka looked at her to see her smiling cheekily. 

“I assume you have some theories.”

“Nooo, no of course not.” She was silent for a minute. “Okay maybe, but only because I’ve had that interaction before!” She laughed. “When did you date?”

“Oh, years ago. Before the curse business.”

“Was that why you broke up?”

“No, it ended before the curse. But it was still…not amicable.”

“Oh, I’ve had my share of ‘not amicable’ break ups, I can assure you.” Luka raised her glass slightly. 

“Let’s hope you and Regina don’t follow that pattern then.” She sipped her drink as Emma’s face fell slightly. “You know it’s nothing to be ashamed of, Emma.”

“I know. Sort of. It’s just…she has a reputation, I didn’t want people finding out and reacting like…well, how you all did.”

“Sorry about that. It was just a bit shocking. From what Mary Margaret and David say, you and Regina didn’t exactly get on.”

“And we didn’t! But…there’s something.”

“And now you’re REALLY getting on.” Luka elbowed her playfully, causing her to laugh. 

“It’s just so good!” She put her head in her hands. “I can’t stop it happening, does that make me a bad person?”

“God no!” Emma looked up at her. 

“Are you allowed to say that?”

“Say what?”

“God!” She hissed, and now it was Luka laughing. 

“It’s not like a religion Emma, we’re allowed to say ‘god’ however we want.”

“Well, I suppose there are certain situations where there’s nothing else to say.” She said, raising her eyebrows and drinking her beer. “Like, sexually.” She whispered before giggling. 

“I got that, thanks.” Luka laughed with her. “Don’t worry about Regina. If you wanna go for it, go for it. Don’t pay attention to what other people say…” She trailed off as she realised the hypocrisy of her own words. 

“Okay. Enough about that. What about you?” 

“What about me?”

“Who are YOU seeing?”

“Who says I’m seeing anyone?”

“Aren’t you? You’re gorgeous.” 

“Doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well, why don’t you go back and talk to Ruby then?” She asked with excitement in her voice. Luka shook her head. “So you ARE seeing someone! I knew it!”

“Shhh!” She clasped her hand over Emma’s loud voice looking around, but no one seemed to hear it. 

“Tell me! Tell me! You know about me and Regina, I deserve to know who you’re knocking boots with.” She said matter-of-factly as Luka removed her hand and gulped her drink. 

“Where on earth did you get ‘knocking boots with’?” Emma shrugged. 

“It’s a term.”

“Sure it is.”

“Stop avoiding it.”

“I’m not!”

“Then tell me who you’re sleeping with!” This time the entire bar heard, and immediately went silent. Luka put her head in her hands as Emma laughed. “Nothing to see here folks!” She addressed the room, before shuffling in closer. 

“Your voice is so loud.”

“I’m not even sorry. Now you’re embarrassed you have to tell me.”

“How is that a logical reason?”

“Stop saying things that are not the name of who you’re sleeping with.”

“I’m not going to tell you.” She looked over at Will and motioned for two more drinks, and he nodded with a mischievous smile. 

“Why not?”

“Because it isn’t important.”

“If I guess it right will you tell me?” Luka breathed in, thinking about it for a moment. 

“Fine.”


	22. Drunk Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've just started a full time job so posting every day may be every other day, but I will try and keep up!
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> Just watched the S6E1 and I'm so emotional I don't know what to think

“YAY! Okay.” She leant her chin on her fist, her expression looking like she was solving some long multiplication. “Is it a guy or a girl?”

“I thought you were guessing, that would be me telling you.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“I need a starting point!” Luka shook her head. “Ugh, fine, is it a girl?” Luka looked at her, pausing before slowly shaking her head. “Ooh okay. Well it can’t be Robin or Will-“

“Why can’t it be me?” They looked to see Will had approached them, two more drinks in hand. 

“You are so silent, that’s unnerving.” Luka said as Emma took the drinks.

“It’sa skill.” He pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down in between them. “So why can’t it be me feh what?”

“I’m trying to guess who Luka is sleeping with. And it can’t be you because you’re with Will.”

“I am Will.” Emma scrunched her eyes shut. 

“Robin! I meant you’re with Robin!” She laughed. “I always mix you two up, I’m sorry.”

“No offence taken. As beautiful as ye are, I wouldn’t want anyone uhther than Robin lass.” He winked at Luka. 

“Okay, is it a single guy?” Luka frowned. “You never know, some guys like the whole mistress idea!” Luka laughed.

“I am appalled that you would even fink that Emma!” Will interjected, his hand on his heart. 

“Is it someone in Storybrooke?”

“She’s not gonna be headin outta town every uhther night is she?”

“Is it Dr Whale?” 

“EWW no, no absolutely not him!” Luka squealed before drinking more of her beer. 

“An’ what is wrong wiv Dr whale?” Will asked her accusingly. She opened her mouth a couple times, trying to find the words.

“Nothing…he just creeps me out. I think it’s the hair.” Emma and Will nodded with her.

“Alright, someone single, not Dr Whale. Dr Hopper?”

“Too old.”

“Anton!”

“Noope.”

“Jefferson?!” Will joined in. She shook her head.

“Ooh that guy from the autoshop?” Emma said.

“Even I’d like t’ sleep wiv him.” Will leant on his hand, wistfully staring into space.

“Even you’d like to sleep with whom?” A hand clapped on Will’s shoulder, and they all turned to see Robin standing over them.

“Oh, no one. We’re just tryna figure out who Luka is sleeping wiv.” He winked at Luka and stood up next to Robin. “I guess I’d better get back t’ workin’.” He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

“Now how on earth did you know what I was gonna say? Apologies ladies, usually I don’t let him around other people.” They laughed at his joke and watched the two guys walk away from them.

“They’re so cute together.” Emma said with a smile, although Luka was sure she could sense a touch of sadness in her words. 

“Yeah. But then, they don’t have to hide their relationship, so it’s always going to look cute.”

“I do wonder if it would be easier for me and Regina just to tell everyone. I mean, you and my parents already know, what difference is a few more.” She looked at Luka. “Right?”

“Right what?”

“I should just tell everyone, shouldn’t I?”

“Well, maybe not without talking to Regina first-“

“But if it wasn’t going to work out, then that’s not dependant on who knows and who doesn’t.”

“Well, yes I suppose but-“

“And if I tell people, then me and her don’t have to worry about who could catch us and who would be most upset when they found out because they already know, right?” She was starting to smile, and Luka didn’t like where this was going. 

“Emma you’ve gotta just think about what-“

“GUYS!” Emma suddenly stood up, addressing the entire bar, which was about half the town, who had all turned their attention to her.

“I think you should-okay.” She tried to stand up but immediately sat back down when Emma held her finger up to her. 

“I just want to make an announcement, of sorts, kinda big news.”

“Isn’t it always big news with you?” Leroy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“This is BIG.” Emma held her hands wide haphazardly, trying to make her point, while everyone else merely watched and sipped their drinks. “Okay, so, for a while, I’ve been involved with someone.”

“Good on yer lass!” Will called out from behind the bar.

“Thank youuu.” She pointed at Will. “And you all know that person, so I believe now is the right time to inform you.” She paused, taking in a breath. 

“Go on then!” Someone to her left called. 

“It’s…the person I’m involved with is REGINA!” She yelled excitedly, before, exhaling and putting her hands on her hips. 

Luka looked round to see everyone staring at her, jaws almost to the floor. Emma was still staring at the ceiling, revelling in her accomplishment of admitting her secret relationship. Luka felt so uncomfortable. She had to do something. She was about to stand up when a familiar voice emanated from behind her. 

“Swan what the hell.” They both turned round to find Regina staring at her, uneasiness written in every inch of her face. 

“Regina! I’ve just told everyone about us.” Luka was pushed out of the way as Emma scrambled to stand in front of her. 

“Yes, I heard that bit.”

“But now we don’t have to sneak around!”

“I don’t think-“

“Congratulations guys!” Luka saw Mary Margaret running up and hugging both of them in her arms, and saw the rest of the group walking into the bar. Regina had clearly arrived to the bar with everyone else that was at the party, and they all hesitantly followed Mary Margaret’s lead.

“Yeah, uhh…we hope you’re happy together.” Luka said slowly, before clapping her hands slowly. She looked round at the rest of the bar. “It was a very big thing to admit, wasn’t it everyone?” They all murmured in agreement, then start clapping awkwardly as well. She caught Killian’s eyes over Regina’s shoulder and tried to mentally tell him not to open his mouth. He held his hands up then continued clapping with everyone else.

Regina looked like she didn’t know what to do with herself, but then so did everybody else. 

“Next rounds on me!” Will suddenly yelled to Robin’s shock. 

“Gladly.” Regina muttered, separating herself from the others and rushing to the bar. 

“I don’t think she took that well.” Emma whispered to Luka. 

“Oh…she’ll come round.” She tried to say comfortingly. 

“Definitely. You have nothing to worry about.” Mary Margaret said with a smile, before linking arms with Emma and taking her to the bar as well. 

Luka exhaled as Killian stepped up beside her. 

“Don’t.” She said quietly. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything, love.” She looked at him. 

“Yes you were. We’re not telling.” She grabbed her drink off the table behind her and resumed watching the newly official couple awkwardly standing next to each other at the bar. 

“I know. We clarified that back at Regina’s.” She nodded. “I was just wondering if you wanted an escort home tonight?”

“I’m really drained actually-“

“I didn’t mean like that. I meant just to walk you home. You’ve got to stop assuming you know what I’m thinking.” 

“It’s what you’re usually thinking.”

“Alright, you got me there.” He chuckled slightly.

“I think I’m just going to slip out now actually. You stay and enjoy yourself.” He frowned at her. 

“I don’t like the idea of you walking home alone.”

“I’m a big girl. I’ll talk to you soon.” She drained the rest of her glass, set it down, and walked past him to the door. She daren’t look back as she left the bar, because she knew if she did, she wouldn’t have left. 

As she walked the route home, she had an intrusive thought; ‘maybe you should tell him’. 

She couldn’t tell him. Not yet. It wasn’t time, it wasn’t right. Certain things needed to happen before she could even think about telling him. He was already suspicious of her after the whole ‘couple’ talk, she could lose him completely if she told him this as well. 

She had to work out how to qualm his worries first. She had to work out how to word it in a way that he couldn’t argue with. Her previous relationships were far easier; she just decided to leave. Aside from Red, she had never got too attached, so leaving was relatively easy. 

But now, with Killian, she realised she didn’t want to leave him. That’s why she freaked out. She liked the idea of being in a couple, but she couldn’t be in a couple. Relationships with mortals were bad, almost near impossible for a god, especially for a god in her family. She couldn’t stand the idea of him dying at the hand of a god, but how could she tell him that?


	23. Laying It Bare

It was two days since she last saw him. Two days since she even left the apartment really. She’d been gorging herself on food and bad television, trying to avoid thinking about the conversation she knew she would have to have with him soon enough. She thought about visiting home to see her father, but she couldn’t even find the motivation to do that. She needed to do this first.

Just as she was getting enthralled in a film about some questionable animated character on a farm, there was a knock at the door. She groaned, standing up and going over to answer it. 

“Killian?” She asked the slouching figure leaning on her doorframe. He looked up and smiled at her. 

“There she is! I thought you’d been avoiding me since our little chat, so I figured I would come and find out why.”

“You’ve been drinking.” He tapped his lips.

“Only a few. I was a little nervous about seeing you.” He whispered. 

“Why were you nervous?” 

“Because I feel like you’re about to tell me to sod off.” She sighed and stepped aside. 

“Come in before you hurt yourself.” He smiled wider and sauntered inside, falling haphazardly on the couch. “I’ll get you a water.” He rolled his eyes as he watched her go to the kitchen, pour a glass of water and hand it over to him.

“You’re very tantalising, do you know that?”

“All I did was get you water.” He drunk half the glass before setting it down. 

“It doesn’t matter what you do. It’s ALL the time. Beautiful.” He waved his hand over her figure and she couldn’t help but blush a little. 

“That’s a very charming thing to say.”

“I’m always charming. It’s a curse.” He held his had dramatically over his heart and smiled at her. 

“Did you not come here to ask me something?” She sighed as she sat down in her armchair. 

“I did!” He sat up and shuffled forward on the couch. “I want to know why you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Luka, I may not be as old as you-“

“Thanks.”

“But I’m incredibly perceptive. You’re avoiding me. Why?” She bit her lip, watching him studying her. “It’s because I said we’re a couple isn’t it?”

“Possibly.”

“Why is that such a bad thing?”

“Because…it just is.”

“We get along, we talk, we’ve known each other for ages, we have incredibly sex.” He winked. “That’s constitutes us as a couple, whether you like it or not.”

“So you asked me why I didn’t like that term, now you’re saying I don’t get to decide?”

“I’m just stating the facts.” He held his hands up and leant back again. 

“I don’t want us to be a couple that people know about, okay?”

“Then what has changed between you first coming to Storybrooke and now?” She played with her fingers, avoiding his gaze. “It’s Red isn’t it?”

“In a sense.”

“In what sense? Do you still have feelings for her?”

“No. She just…reminded me of something.”

“Reminded you of what?” She looked up, finding he had shifted so he was sitting almost right next to her. 

“That relationships are bad.” He opened his mouth, then closed it, frowning at her. 

“Your relationship with her was bad, that doesn’t mean anything about us.”

“It does though.”

“How does it?”

“Because,” She stood up suddenly, making him jump slightly. She walked around the room biting her thumb before responding. “Nothing good comes from telling people you’re with someone. Me and Red started telling people, and then I had to leave.”

He stood up as well, his drunkenness slowly ebbing away as the conversation continued, and walked over to her. His eyelids were hooding over his darkly coloured eyes, and his hand was stiff on his right side. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or upset, or anything really. 

“Why would you have to leave this time?”

“Because…” Her words faltered off as she realised that she had no idea how to word it. 

“Luka, tell me.”

“I don’t know how!” 

“Just bloody try!”

“I’m a god, Killian.” She yelled suddenly, looking up at him.

“I’m very aware of that.” He scoffed.

“I don’t think you do.” She walked past him to the other side of the room. “You’re not a god.”

“Again, something I am very aware of.” He started walking over to her.

“Killian you’re not even trying to understand.”

“Because you’re even trying to explain it! So what you’re a god, and so what I’m not, how does telling anyone that we are in a … whatever this relationship is, mean that we suddenly won’t be together?!” 

“Because I’m immortal!” His steps stopped. “And you’re not. Meaning that one day in another hundred years you’re going to die and I am not. If, by some wild chance, you don’t get killed before that. As soon as a god has someone in their life that they care about, that’s instant leverage for someone to torture you, or kill you, in order to get me to do something that they want.”

“That’s not going to happen-”

“It will happen, because it always happens! When gods and mortals think they have a shot, someone waltzes in to remind them that they don’t. It happened with Tyrian, it happened with Anna, and Red, it happened to my uncle and it’s the reason that Hercules doesn’t know who his mortal mother is.” He stared at her for a few moments, and she could see his mind trying to process everything.

“Who…who’s Tyrian and Anna?”

“That’s what you’re taking from that?!” She screamed. “If people find out that I’m with you, someone, most like my OTHER uncle, is going to trying and hurt you to get to me!”

“Luka, please,” He scoffed “No one is going to hurt me-“

“Yes, yes, you think you’re a survivor. Tell me Jones, how are you going to possibly survive against the God of Death, who has spent over a thousand years cultivating his method of collecting people’s souls?” He closed his mouth. 

“That’s what Red reminded you of.” He stated quietly. 

“Yes. Hades didn’t know about her, but he was threatening to gut anyone that stood in his way so I had to leave.”

“And you’re scared he’ll do that to me?”

“Not just him.” He stepped closer to her, both of them completely silent, not daring to look away from each other's eyes.

“You’re not going to shift on this telling people thing are you?” He finally asked. She shook her head slowly. “Then let’s stop talking about it.” He suddenly grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him, kissing her. She put her hands on his chest. 

“That’s it? We’re just going to stop talking and have sex?” She breathed. 

“Do you propose any other activity?”

“No, no this is good.” She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. His hand and his hook tugged at her thighs and she jumped up, wrapping them around his hips. Their tongues fell and slid over each other’s as Killian walked into her bedroom, knowing the route off by heart. He dropped her on the bed, kicked the door shut, still staring at her, an intensity on his face that she had only seen a couple of times. She knew what was coming; a near silent, rough Killian that was going to take her like the first time on his ship.


	24. XX

He stopped in front of the bed, unbuckling his belt. 

“Strip.” He growled. She nodded and pulled her shirt and her pants off, leaving her in her underwear. His face didn’t seem to change as she removed her clothes, and she watched him take his trousers off, and then his shirt. She immediately shuffled forward to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing the top of his underwear and pulling them down, finding him semi hard already. Looking up at him, she wrapped her right hand around him, feeling him twitch at her touch, squeezed gently and started to move her hand up and down him. She noticed his jaw clench as she continued, going faster and faster, then leant down and ran her tongue over the swollen tip, hearing a soft gasp falling from his throat. When she felt his hand run through her hair, she started taking more and more of him into her mouth as she worked, revelling in how he seemed to pulsate to her rhythm. 

She knew that after this he would try and talk to her again, but she was going to delay that conversation as much as she possibly could. She looked up at him as he filled her mouth, and realised how much she wished they could have this forever. Making him feel this good, how good he made her feel, how well they knew each other’s bodies, where to touch, how to kiss, suck, lick every spot that would make both of them come undone. But this was all they could have, and if this was going to be the last time, she was sure as hell going to enjoy him. 

He was hitting the back of her throat as her tongue stroked him over and over, his hand gripping tight on her hair, his hips thrusting with her movements and making him go even deeper. He suddenly pulled out of her mouth, and pushed her back onto the bed, biting his lip as he climbed on top of her. Then he was kissing her again, his beard dragging over her chin, his tongue rough and intrusive in her mouth, his hand ripping her underwear off and throwing it behind him, their bodies touching each other completely. He was rubbing against her, and she could feel her arousal pooling between them. She had thought he would be rougher with her, but he was grinding against her slowly, almost softly, his hand sliding over her thigh and hips without the possessive grabbing she'd come to enjoy so much. His mouth moved down to her neck, his kisses becoming loud and wet as he tried to suck at her skin. His hand moved round in between them, and she felt his finger toying with her centre. He bit her skin as she gasped, and as he pushed two fingers inside her. She felt dizzy as craving for more fired up all her nerves, and she tried to move her hips against him, urging him to move. He did, finally, so gently that she didn’t even register the movement at first. His fingers were stroking her as they moved in, out, reminding her of when they showered together and he was gently massaging the shower gel into her skin, rather than when he was fucking her against the wall. It felt different; she could feel herself slowly building up towards her orgasm, and something they had certainly not done together was take their time. 

His mouth left her neck and she opened her eyes as he pulled his fingers out, teasingly running them up her stomach, her chest, then into his mouth. She watched his tongue envelope his fingers as he held her gaze, and the intensity was making her breathless. He smirked slightly, then moved down her body. She followed his movements, propping herself up on her elbows, as he kissed her flesh, running from her breasts, down where his fingers had just trailed from, to her hips, the top of her thigh, then going across…

She felt his breath at her core before she could feel him. His lips grazed her flesh, her skin, then her clit, and she shuddered at the spike in sensation. His eyes found hers just as his tongue ran across her, as her mouth fell open. He was soft at first, much like he had just been with his fingers, his tongue licking her in broad strokes; then she saw the glint in his eyes. His arms snaked around her thighs, and she suddenly felt trapped to the bed, then his tongue started roughly tasting her. Her head fell back as his movement sped up, his tongue running over her clit, over her entrance, dipping inside her before moving back to her clit, getting faster, harder, then he was starting to suck as his tongue worked. Her nerves were buzzing fiercer than they ever had, her arms gave way and she was laying on her back once again, her hips grinding against his lewd, fervent tongue as it built her closer and closer to orgasm. She reached a hand down and grabbed his hair, her hips and his tongue rubbing against each other in a harmony she couldn’t believe they hadn’t found before. Her moans and the sounds of his tongue lapping her sex filled the silence of the room, and before she knew it, she was squeezing her eyes shut and screaming his name as the ecstasy of her climax vibrated through her. 

She collapsed back into the bed, staring at the ceiling, releasing her grip on his hair, and feeling his mouth and his arms moving away from her. As he laid on his side next to her, she looked to see him licking his lips, his beard around his mouth glistening and sticky from her. 

“Killian…” She breathed as his fingers trailed over her stomach. He didn’t speak, he wasn’t even looking at her. 

She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, trying to pull his face up to meet hers. Suddenly, he rolled over on top of her and kissed her again. She sighed into his mouth, then gasped as she felt him between her legs. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue back into her mouth, and as she tasted the sweet tang of herself on his tongue, he pushed himself inside her. She moaned as he filled her, her muscles still tight and sensitive from her orgasm. He started to move, broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead against hers. As the rhythm of his thrusts picked up, her head fell back on to the bed as she felt the second wave rippling through her limbs. His hand suddenly grabbed her chin and he pulled her face down. 

“Look at me.” He growled simply. She looked, wide eyed, as his eyes seem void of emotion; they were so dark that they’d turned almost black. He started slamming into her, her mouth fallen open, his jaw clenching as he watched her, his body sliding over hers as sweat started forming on his skin. He watched her breasts bouncing with every single one of his movements, he felt her starting to tighten around him, and his hand went to her hair, gripping it hard as he kissed her again and rode out the orgasm with her. 

It took him a while to slow down, his own needs taking over his body, and he watched her shuddering slightly beneath him as her ecstasy diminished, and he gently kissed her lips once more before getting off the bed and grabbing his clothes. She sat up. 

“You’re leaving?” She asked sadly. He straightened up but avoided looking at her. 

“I am.”

“Why?”

“Because,” He spun round, his shirt only half on. “I can’t do this anymore.” He watched her entire body respond to his words, as if he had just shot her in the chest. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself running over and holding her. 

“You…you-“

“I can’t, Luka. I can’t sneak around pretending everything is amazing when we’re together, then not being able to tell a single soul about it, or even hold you or kiss you in the street. And I can’t bear the burden that you’re terrified of anyone finding out and hurting me, or you.”

“But you could up until now?”

“Not by choice, I can assure you.” He bent to pull his trousers on and she sat motionless, staring at him. 

“Then by what?”

“By your wish. It started out like that, fine, but as the weeks ensued, I didn’t want to sneak around, and yet you made no motion of making us public, and when I asked, you shut me down. Then you say that you don’t even believe we’re a couple. And now you’ve told me about your fears, and, as sincere as they are, I can’t do that anymore.”

“Why does it make a difference? It hasn’t changed how we are when we’re here, has it?!” Her voice was escalating, and he knew he had to leave soon. He just couldn’t figure out how to button his shirt any faster. 

“It makes a difference because…because I’ve changed.”

“You’ve changed how?!” She flicked her wrist and magically dressed herself, and stood up from the bed.

“I don’t want to just stay in your apartment doing this,” He waved his hand between them. “I want to take you out, and show the world that you’re mine, and kiss you whenever I want without worrying about who could possibly notice. I’m done with pretending you’re a dirty little secret when I’m falling in love with you!” He breathed heavily, not realising he had shouted the last few words, and looked to see she’d stopped walking over to him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“You…” He scoffed and turned to leave, not caring about the rest of his clothes. He just needed to get out of the apartment, and probably hit himself for saying that. “Killian..” Her voice sounded sterner then. He bit his lip and then turned around.

“What?” 

“Ki..Kill-ian..” She grabbed her throat at she choked his name out, and his eyes widened when he realised something was wrong. He rushed over grabbed her face, trying to look in her eyes, when he saw that the colours in them were moving again. He’d never seen them do this when they weren’t…well…

“Sit down love, try and breathe.” He ordered, trying to push her back onto the bed. “What the bloody hell…” He pulled himself back when he saw the veins in her hands started to pulsate and glow. “Luka what the bloody hell is happening?!” He yelled as a bright blue trails of light started emanating from her hands and snaking slowly up her arms. He watched, helplessly, when she suddenly stood up and ran past him. 

“Wa..wat-“ He heard her gasp as he followed her out of the bedroom. She reached the front door, ripped it away from its hinges and disappeared down the hall. He ran, trying to pull his phone out his pocket as he did.

“Pick up!” He panted after he had managed to dial, holding the phone to his ear as he ran down the stairs, catching glimpses of her hair round the corner. “SWAN!” He yelled into the phone. 

“Jesus, what Hook?” Swan said in an annoyed voice on the other end.

“I need help! Luka is…I don’t know, she’s running, light, hands, HELP!”

“Whoa calm down, why is Luka running such a big deal? What’s with the hands?” He broke out the building, frantically looking up and down the street trying to catch sight of her. 

“There’s some kind of light coming out of Luka’s hands and skin, she can’t talk, she just ran out of her apartment, I don’t know what’s happening.” He gasped as he finally spotted her running towards the alley that led to the docks. “Meet me at the docks!” He yelled into the phone before shoving it back in his pocket and sprinting towards her. “LUKA!” He yelled. He never realised a sea creature would run this bloody fast, but then he realised that there was a lot he didn’t know about the gods. 

He had almost caught up with her when he suddenly slammed into a body and flew onto the ground, his shoulder crunching into the gravel. 

“FUCK!” He yelled as he rolled onto his back. He looked over at his obstacle to see Emma also on the ground. “You need to learn to teleport in more convenient locations Swan.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t exactly plan that.”

“Yeah that’s probably my fault.” He looked to see Regina sitting herself up a few feet away. “Where is she then?” She asked as they all stumbled to their feet. Killian looked around, running his hand through his hair.

“Isn’t that her?” Emma pointed to the end of the alley, where a figure was slumped over on the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a super long one just because it didn't feel right splitting it up! I'm also sooo happy that so many people are enjoying this :) <3

“LUKA!” Killian ran over, hearing the two women following closely behind him. He finally reached her, and slid round to kneel in front of her. She was sitting on her knees, her head and her hair falling over the front of her body, her arms now covered in the trails of light he noticed earlier before she ran away from him. 

“What IS that?” He heard Emma ask from beside him. 

“I don’t know, they started just before she ran. They started in her hands and they’ve just been running up her arms since, like it’s in her veins or something.”

“What was she doing before this happened?” Regina asked, kneeling beside him and looking over the vine-like beams.

“Uhh…” Regina suddenly looked at him. 

“Oh you’re kidding me.”

“What?” Emma interjected, confusion written all over her face. 

“They were having sex.” Regina said, her eyes never moving from Killian’s. 

“You…You and Luka?”

“I don’t think that’s the most important thing here, is it?” He suddenly yelled at them both. Regina scoffed and stood up. 

“I need to get an expert.”

“Who?”

“I have a couple of people in mind.” Killian had barely opened his mouth before she had disappeared in a whirl of red smoke. 

“I didn’t know you two were together.” Emma said softly. 

“We’re not. That’s what we were arguing about.” He looked over Luka, noticing how she was completely motionless, the light inside her skin seemingly getting brighter. He felt Emma’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I know what that’s like. Look, whatever is happening to her, she’s a god right? So it’s not like she can be killed. Meaning, it’ll be fine.” Killian swallowed at her words, wanting to reach out and shake Luka back to life, or…whatever is the opposite of what was happening. 

His hand reached out, and his finger had barely touched her hair when he felt an electric shock hit his finger, causing him to pull his hand back.

“Bloody hell. It’s like she’s made of lightning.” He shook his hand, trying to get rid of the buzz, and looked back at her, then fell backwards.

She had lifted her head up, her hair parting away from her face, but she was unrecognizable. Those vines of light had snuck up her neck and over her face, pulsating blue glows replacing every vein in her body, her hair dull and lifeless around her face, and her eyes were…they looked like they were gone; there were no pupils, none of the blue, green, lilac collection of colours he was sure was his favourite part of her. They were bright white, completely white, and it terrified him. A slight crackle echoed in the grey skies above them.

“Emma!” He yelled, although he was sure she was looking at her too. 

“This is like some weird Atlanteon shit…” He vaguely heard her say.

“Please tell me your girlfriend is coming back soon.” He muttered, not taking his eyes off her.

“I’m back.” He heard Regina’s voice, as if she knew he was talking about her. “Hopefully they can shed some light on – what on earth is that?!” He heard her steps falter as she approached them. 

“That’s intriguing.” Kilian snapped his head round to see Gold and Belle standing beside Regina, observing Luka like an animal in a zoo. 

“Forget intriguing, fix her!” Killian ordered.

“Now now Hook, I know we don’t have the best history, but I think for her sake, we should try and be civil right now, don’t you?” Killian’s jaw clenched, then he watched Gold kneel in front of Luka, his eyes travelling over her, as Belle remained standing, reading a very large book. 

“What are you doing?” He finally asked Belle. 

“It’s a book on the history of Poseidon and his brothers. I’m trying to find something that would tell us what this is all about.” She replied, her eyes not moving from the pages as she hurriedly flicked through them.  
Gold held his hand up in front of Luka’s face, and Killian watched her head snap round to it, her…gaze following as Gold circled his hand in the air. 

“At least she’s responsive.”

“She wasn’t until just now.” Emma interrupted. 

“What happened?” 

“Killian tried to touch her.” Gold and Belle looked at Killian. 

“What?” He asked defensively.

“You see a god like this and your first instinct is to touch her?” Belle asked accusingly. 

“I just…I didn’t really think about it, did I? It woke her up, end of. What now?”

“I’m not really getting anything from this book.” Belle sounded exasperated. 

“I think this is also beyond my abilities.” Gold sighed, standing up. 

“You haven’t even tried anything!” Killian argued.

“And I’m not about to. I know better than to intervene with magic coming from a god.”

“So this is magic?” Regina asked. 

“Yes dear, but it’s ancient, not something I understand, and ergo, not something I want to mess around with.”

“So what, we just leave her?” Emma asked, getting as angry as Killian felt. 

“You know she can hear you.” They all turned to look at Luka, who’s colourless eyes were wandering between all five of them in turn. “Your best bet is calling her father.” Now it was Killian’s turn to stand up. 

“Whoa, we can’t just…we can’t just summon Poseidon into Storybrooke.” He said, closing the gap between him and Gold significantly.

“Is he even in this realm?” Regina asked as Gold shrugged. 

“He can travel anywhere.” Belle quipped from behind Gold. “You just need to …” She flicked through her book again. “I think, summon a mermaid, who will then get word to him.”

“Great.” Killian threw his arms up. “No mermaid is going to come near me let alone do me a favour.”

“You should have thought about that before you pissed her off all those years ago.” Regina mused. 

“Yes, thank you, so much, for your input.”

“I know a mermaid.” She said simply. Killian and Emma stared at her. 

“Go and get her then!” He yelled. 

“Calm down, pirate! At least we are trying to help!” She spat before heading towards the coastline.

“And what are we meant to do?” Emma yelled after her. 

“Make sure she doesn’t go anywhere. I believe you have this under control now.” Gold said with a smile.

“No-“ Killian growled as Gold and Belle disappeared in a cloud of smoke. “They weren’t helpful in the bloody least, were they.” 

“We know that there’s nothing we can do?” Emma said with a smile. 

“I know you’re trying to help love, but you’re really not.” He ran his hand over his face, pacing in front of Luka’s still slumped body. “I just…” He knelt in front of her, her head twitching until they were…kind of facing each other. He held his hand out, the curled it in to a fist when he remembered that he probably shouldn’t touch her again. 

“You want to help, I know.” Emma breathed, kneeling beside him again. “Hopefully Regina will be coming back with Poseidon and it’ll be fine.”

“What’s the real likelihood of him coming to Storybrooke, Emma? He’s a God, no, he’s like, the super God. He’s not going to waste his time travelling all the way here.”

“For his daughter he might.” She giggled. “I bet you’re super nervous about meeting him aren’t you?”

“This is really not the time Swan.”

“Right, of course not. Just trying to lighten the mood.” They fell into silence as he resumed studying Luka, trying to notice if anything further had changed. The veins of light weren’t getting brighter, but they weren’t getting dimmer, so he took that as a good sign. 

Both him and Emma jumped up when they heard the distinctive click of Regina’s heels on the stones. 

“Finally!” Killian rolled his eyes. “Hey…” He looked up at the tall figure walking alongside Regina. “You’re the guy from the tavern?” They stopped in front of them, and the guy smiled slightly at him. 

“I’m surprised you remember me Killian.” The man was easily a foot taller than Killian, taller than Killian remembered him to be, and his blue eyes seemed to shine in comparison to his dark skin. His clothes were familiar to those Killian had seen him in over three hundred years ago; a dark blue scaled waistcoat underneath a black jacket and dark trousers. 

“You know each other?” Regina asked with her right eyebrow raised. 

“Aye, from a long time ago.” Killian straightened up, suddenly feeling very insecure as this man towered over him. 

“My name is Sebastian. I am Poseidon’s counsel, and Luka’s guardian.” Killian shook his outstretched hand strongly, his jaw clenching as he did so. 

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian.” Emma shook his hand after Killian. “So, what we do about…” She gestured behind her. 

“Ahh, yes.” Sebastian passed between them and knelt on one knee in front of Luka, studying her intently. “Hmm, I thought as much.”

“You know what this is?” Killian walked behind him. 

“Yes, I’m afraid I’ve seen this before.” Sebastian said, still staring at her. No one spoke. 

“Well?” Emma said. Killian was glad she was sharing his frustration. 

“It seems that she is espousing.”

“What does that mean?” Regina asked, walking closer with her arms crossed over her chest as Sebastian stood up, causing Killian to jump back slightly as his height startled him yet again.

“There’s been a death in the family.” He spoke loudly, clearly, and as if that statement explained the glowing statue of a woman standing at their feet.

“That doesn’t explain all this, mate.” Killian growled at him. Sebastian stepped in front of him. 

“I would have assumed, given you have spent the last four hundred years knowing Luka, that you would have some idea of the challenges and rituals that gods face during their lifetime. Mate.”

“I didn’t really get much chance to do any reading during the time she was trying to kill me. Just explain what is happening so we know how to fix her!” Killian hadn’t noticed his voice was raised until he saw Emma and Regina’s wide eyes around him. Sebastian was smirking at him. 

“Espousing means assimilating, absorbing, integrating, any other similar meaning noun. Luka and her family have very…unique connections with one another.”

“Well yeah, they’re gods.” Emma scoffed. Sebastian shook his head.

“There are, and have been, many families of gods, but Luka’s is still unique. As you may be aware, Luka’s uncle Hades is the God of Death. About two thousand years ago, he began to … readjust his methods. Once Luka was born, we began to notice some changes that were evident in both her, and Hercules. Both of them seem to be able to feel when Hades takes a soul from the living realm, but, only if they’ve met that person; this is a response that has not been seen before amongst the gods.”

“What do you mean, feel?” Regina asked, her arms falling to her sides as she looked down at Luka. 

“I mean, Luka and Hercules experience physiological responses, quite similar to a panic attack, or a nightmare that wakes them if they are asleep. Now, when there is a death in a family of gods, there are always more severe consequences.”

“Well I suppose they wouldn’t take that lightly would they.” Emma muttered. 

“The power from the deceased god still exists, except, it then needs another entity to bind to, otherwise leading to catastrophic consequences for the mortal world.” A slight silence fell over the group. 

“So…” Emma trailed off and looked round at the others.

“Yeah I still don’t get it.” Killian said, running his hand over his beard. Sebastian sighed. 

“Someone in Luka’s family has clearly died before their destined time. So, rather than the medial physiological response she has grown accustomed to over her lifetime, her body is reacting in a more severe way. The powers from said god are now being espoused into Luka. The glow from her is a consequence of her powers adapting and growing in a larger quantity than her current form can currently process.”

“Her current form as a god?” Killian frowned at him. 

“This is not her god form, and I hope you didn’t sincerely think that. During her time on land she has to transform to a more… mortal state to blend in.”

“She hasn’t exactly blended in.” Regina muttered. 

“So, what do we do now?!” Killian interrupted. “She’s like a bloody statue and you’re currently just giving us a history lesson!”

“Killian there’s no need to shout at him, this is valuable information.” Killian looked at Regina. “Clearly, she needs to revert to a … full god, state,” She waved her hands dramatically over Luka as she spoke. “To process all of this, and then it’s going to stop, right?” Regina looked up at Sebastian, who nodded.

“At least someone was paying attention.” Sebastian stated. 

“Alright, so how are we meant to get her back into her god state while she is currently not moving?” Killian retorted. 

“I have a plan.” Sebastian rummaged into the pocket of his waistcoat, and pulled out a familiar looking chain. 

“That’s…that’s her pendant.” 

“So you do know something about gods, well done.” Killian clenched his jaw as Sebastian smirked at him. “You remember how this worked as well, I take it?”

“I remember that she put it on and then she turned like, giant.” Emma interrupted. 

“I suppose that’s an adequate description. But yes, this pendant allows her to experiment with the full extent of her powers in her natural form without restriction.”

“So, that…the giant version of her, is her being …” Killian stammered. 

“That’s Luka in god-form yes.”

“Wow…”

“So are you going to just hold that necklace or are we going to get the ball rolling?” Regina clapped her hands together. 

“Right. We’ve just got to get her to the water.” Sebastian said. 

“I can do that.” Sebastian held his hand up at Regina’s words.

“I wouldn’t. Any mortal magic would react with Luka’s powers. And I’m sure that none of you, or the rest of the town, would want that. This’ll do.” He held up the pendant, then held it in front of Luka. They watched as Luka’s expressionless face snapped round to the pendant, and her nose started to wrinkle as her teeth bared in a growl. Her hand shakily reached up to grab a hold of the pendant, and Sebastian started walking backwards. Luka scrambled on her hands and knees, following Sebastian haphazardly along the stone path towards the docks. 

“Your plan is to lead her along like a dog?!” Killian yelled, watching him continue. 

“It’s working, isn’t it?” Regina hissed at him. “I’m not going to get blown apart trying to use my magic on her.”

“This is bloody uncultured.”

“Like anything you’ve done with her has been of the highest sophistication.” 

“Oi lass, that’s not for you to say.” She looked at him with a sceptical eyebrow raise. “However true it may be.” He muttered. 

“You’re about to step in the water!” Emma squealed at him as they reached the end of the wooden walkway of the docks. 

“Emma…they live in the water.” Regina said as they stopped a few feet behind the two. 

“Oh…right.” Sebastian suddenly threw the pendant in the water behind him. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Killian yelled, stepping forward. 

“Killian look.” Emma grabbed his arm and pointed at Luka, who had stopped on the edge of the walkway staring out at the ocean. “What’s happening now?” She asked Sebastian, who held his hand up to silence her. They watched, an intensity washing over them as Sebastian carefully stepped around Luka and joined the others behind her. Then, Luka started to stand up, her gaze still directed at the water, her arms stiff as they hung by her side. The wind from the incoming storm was blowing her hair callously around her, letting Killian catch small glimpses of her blue-veined covered face, until she suddenly dove into water. He ran forward until he could see over the edge, watching the blue light rippling through the water below until it disappeared completely. 

The wind eased off, and the grey sky began to transform into a pale shade of blue, and Killian snapped round to Sebastian, grabbing his waistcoat angrily. 

“Where is she?”

“Heading back home no doubt.” He replied calmly. 

“And what part of the plan involves her coming back?” 

“She’ll come when she is ready. This is going to be a very confusing time for her, you need to be patient.”

“I was patient enough for four hundred years, and you’ve just bloody sent her back to the bottom of the ocean for an indeterminate amount of time?!”

“Killian calm down-“ Emma tried to step between the pair. 

“Yes Killian, this is not a situation where you are the victim.” Sebastian stated. 

“The VICTIM?” Killian scoffed. “When do I ever play the victim?!”

“Quite a lot actually.” Regina interjected. 

“Quiet Evil Queen.”

“And I think you should be aware, that it was ME that encouraged young Luka to first meet you after your cute little, message in a bottle.” Sebastian said as he unhooked his clothing from Killian’s loosening fist.

“You…you what?” 

“I also tried to stop her trying to kill you.”

“I…I never-“

“So I think you can trust me when I say that she’ll be back, when she is ready. I’ve known her for almost a thousand years, and I’ve not seen her act the way she’s acted since she’s met you.”

“I…but she…”

“He means thank you.” Regina interrupted. “So, now what? We just wait?”

“Yes. I’ll watch over her.” He said to Killian. “I’ll try and be back with news on her status as soon as possible.” Killian watched helplessly as Sebastian also dived off the edge of the docks into the water, the ripples stopping as soon as his figure disappeared below the surface.

“Well that was rather anti-climactic.” Regina muttered. 

“Yeah. So, they’re both gone.” Emma agreed.

“Maybe we should all leave as well then?”

“Hook? Do you want us to walk you home?”

“No.” He said, still staring out beyond the docks. 

“Oh what are you going to do, Hook? Stand here and watch the ocean until she comes back?” Regina scoffed frustratingly.

“I’ll do whatever I want I perceive to be beneficial to my current situation, where I have just watched the woman I love get taken over by some ancient voodoo powers and dive into the water with no guarantee that I will ever see her again!” He yelled. 

“You…you actually love her?” Emma stuttered as he ran his hand through his hair. “How? When?”

“Emma I don’t think this is any of our business.” Regina placed her hand on Emma’s arm, trying to guide her away. 

“She’s right, it’s not.” He snapped.

“There’s no need to snap, we came here to help, and I believe we have.”

“There was nothing else that we could have done Hook. Sebastian said she’ll be back, don’t you believe that?” Emma looked worriedly at him.

“Maybe. But what is she going to come back as?” He muttered. “From what I gathered, this is going to change her, and none of us know how, especially seeing as none of us even knew what was initially happening.”

“It’s not going to change how she feels about you.” She placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. 

“I would appreciate it if you two could not tell anyone. I did not intend to let that slip out.” He said. “I’ll see you some other time.” 

“Right…well, bye then.” Emma muttered, before her and Regina disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke, and Killian resumed his gaze upon the dark abyss that stretched out before him.


	26. Return of the Gods

Killian had been counting every single day since he saw Luka diving into the water with her veins bursting with ancient god powers. It had now been fifty-seven days and thirteen hours, meaning it had been forty-three days until he had last seen Swan, or the other heroes, and thirty-nine days since he moved into Luka’s apartment. He’d gotten her door fixed, seeing as there was absolutely no way to realistically reattach the shards that she had ripped it into. The smell of her skin was barely still lingering in her sheets, but he couldn’t leave; he knew she would come here first when she finally returned. 

He felt tired, and he was pretty sure that it showed, and he realised he hadn’t even eaten in a few days. He went to the kitchen, realising that he hadn’t bought anything in even longer. He sighed, looking through the sparse boxes in the cupboards, thinking of how he could make a sustainable meal that would get him through until tomorrow. 

“Hi.” He heard a melodic voice whisper in his left ear. He snapped round, holding his hook up, ready to attack the intruder, then stumbled back into the kitchen counter. 

“Luka.” He breathed, taking in the sight before him. He knew she would look different, but he wasn’t prepared for this. Her hair had completely changed colour from waist length and blonde, to gleaming silver tresses, reaching past her ass, the ends of her hair transforming into bright blues, greens and purples, just like the colours he had seen in her eyes. The dresses she usually wore around him were tight fitted, short, wrapping around her perfect figure, usually a dark purple, and yet she was standing in front of him in something that made him question whether she was even wearing a dress; around her chest were an assortment of scales and gold bands covering her modesty but not much else, and long drapes of a pastel blue material strategically covering the rest of her body and reaching the floor. Even her skin seemed duller, yet shinier, and she appeared to have strange markings etched in over her arms and ribs. She was standing awkwardly in front of him with her hand neatly interlinked together, a small smile playing on her glossy, ruby coloured lips, her eyes sparkling as she watched him studying her. He remembered her eyes specifically while she was gone, but he knew that they had never sparkled the way they were now. 

“You look…” She trailed off, the control in her voice shivering through him. 

“I look awful, I know. You, on the other hand, look…” He waved his shaking hand over her figure. “Different.”

“I feel different.” She shrugged, smoothing her hands over the strips of her dress. 

“Yeah… I can…I can tell.” She looked at him, her smile falling slightly. She stepped forward, stopping herself when she noticed that he stiffened. 

“You must have been worried.”

“Only for fifty-seven days.” He muttered, not taking his eyes off her.

“I know, Sebastian told me he wanted to see you but…there’s been a lot happening, and-“ He stepped closer and kissed her as hard as he could. 

He didn’t believe she was really there until he felt her moan hit his mouth, and her arms wrap around his neck. She tasted the same, but she felt different in his arms. She felt less like she would break, more dominant, more like he needed her. His hand wrapped into her hair, and he was slightly startled at how much softer it felt, like water through his fingers. Her hands were trailing down his shirt, then suddenly on his chest, and he broke the kiss to see his shirt falling to the floor in pieces, her hands over his tanned, muscular stomach, her fingernails teasingly running over his skin. 

He growled and kissed her again, trying to push her backwards towards the bedroom but finding a wall instead. He pressed her up against it, and pressed against her, trying to unbuckle his trousers as their tongues found each other. Her hand covered his, and she tugged slightly, causing his trousers to rip right off of him. As he gasped in shock, she bit his bottom lip, dragging him straight back to kissing her. 

“Bedroom.” He muttered against her mouth. She nodded, then he felt a familiar pull on his stomach and stumbled over something. He looked down to see his jacket wrapped around his feet, and kicked them away, before realising they were in the bedroom. “When did we-“

“Teleported.” She mumbled before grabbing his face and pulling her back to him sharply. He moaned in acceptance, grabbing her waist and closing the gap between them as he revelled in the taste of her. She was kissing him roughly, powerfully, like it was the last thing they were going to do together. He could feel the markings on her skin as his hand slid over her, his hook resting carefully on her back as he kissed her deeply. 

“Bed.” He growled at her, making her step backwards. He grabbed her thighs, trying to lift her up, until she helped him out and jumped up for him, the force of her thighs wrapping around him making him stumble backwards unexpectedly. Their kissing became more carnal as his need to dominate her grew more powerful, and after steadying them, headed for the bed, and dropped her down on her back. As soon as her body hit the bed, it crashed underneath her, Killian falling on top of her in the process. 

“Bloody hell love! Are you going to destroy everything during this?” He looked around them, and she giggled as she leant on the lopsided disarray that was once her bed. 

“I’m still getting used to my strength be nice.” She stuck out her bottom lip in a childish sulk and he smiled down at her before kissing her again. She grabbed his hair and his neck, feeling the same need as him in wanting each other closer than physically possible. His hand reached between her legs, throwing the ridiculous material that was draping over her out of the way, and forcefully pushing his fingers inside her. He felt himself twitch, heard himself moan with her, and he swore she never felt this good.

Before he could bring his thoughts back, she had flipped them over, sitting up straight as she straddled his fingers. He watched her in shock as her hands reached the material, ripping it away from her body as if it was merely cobwebs in a window frame. She began to rock against his hand, feeling how her muscles moved around his fingers, as she continued, breaking the bands off her chest far easier than he expected her could. His entire body was shifting as she thrust against him, and he felt his hardness painfully underneath his hand. 

His hook wrapped around her neck and he pulled her down to him for a kiss, slipping his fingers out and grabbing his cock tightly, angling himself against her entrance. She smiled against his lips as he hesitated, feeling the tip of him trying to tease her. 

“Killian.” Her voice growled at him. 

“Yes?”

“Why are you waiting?”

“I’m trying to savour this.” He mumbled against her mouth before sliding his tongue over hers. 

“Fuck savouring.” She grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss, and lowered her hips onto him, his cock instantly filling her up.

“Holy fuck Luka.” He moaned, his head falling back onto the pillows as she grinned darkly. 

She started to grind against him, his moans not stopping as he felt her, wrapped tightly around him, hot, dripping wet, her muscles twitching around him as she moved up and down. Her hands moved to his chest, her fingernails digging into his skin as she bit her lip, her movements getting faster. His right hand gripped her left wrist, holding her in place as her thrusts started moving him as well. 

He was sure he had already come, but the feeling of her was so bloody tantalising it didn’t even matter; he felt even harder than when they started and he wanted nothing more than to be buried even deeper inside her. He tried to fuck her in the same rhythms as her thrusts, but the feel of her was igniting every single one of his nerves and his attempts faltered as quick as they had started. His hand moved to the headboard above him, and he gripped it as it began to bang against the wall, her hips thrusting against him almost aggressively, her head thrown back as her loud screams filled the room. He bit his lip; watching her evident pleasure written over her face as the bed continued to break against the wall with every movement was even more provocative than the feel of her. He summoned all his energy, wrapping his arm around her waist, and starting slamming his hips into hers as she moved. She suddenly screamed in desire, and grabbed his head, pulling him up to her. They kissed, sloppily, and hungrily, Killian trying to maintain his forceful thrusts as he sat up, hers getting more and more intense, the splintering of the headboard being drowned out by their cries. 

“Yes Killian! My goooodd…” She screamed, causing a sudden surge of energy to wash through him. He wrapped his other arm around her, anchoring her body to his, and pounded into her as she gripped his hair harshly. He watched her body bouncing on his lap, her orgasm rippling through her body, her lip starting to bleed as she bit it too hard trying to contain even more screams, his own orgasm pooling in the bottom of his abdomen. He slammed into her, harder, his teeth clenched as he groaned with release, his hook and his hand digging into her back as their bodies and movements began to twitch, and falter to a slow stop.

Their breaths heaved their chests against each other, and he felt drenched in sweat. He stared up at her, soaking in how gorgeously ravished she looked as she tried to rebalance her breathing. 

“Luka…” He whispered. She looked at him, the colours in her eyes swirling slowly around her pupil, making him lose his track of thought momentarily. “My hair.” He stuttered. 

“Oh! Sorry.” She released her death grip and he felt the blood rushing back through his skull. He reached his hand up to her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She hummed happily at how soft he was being with her. 

“I missed you.” He pulled back. 

“I really missed you too.”


	27. Lesson of the Lands

“I couldn’t tell.” He raised an eyebrow, his thumb stroking her cheek. 

“Is that sarcasm?”

“Perhaps. You are rather dishevelled.”

“That’s because all my time was focused on yearning for a certain, extra earth worldly woman that has occupied my mind for about four hundred years.” He whispered before kissing her again. 

“That was quite poetic for a pirate.” She muttered through their kiss. He laughed, his face aching slightly from him having not smiled in the last sixty days.

“You’re meaner now, I’m not sure I like it.”

“Sure you do.” She winked before rolling off him and collapsing in the wreckage next to him. He looked round at the rest of the bed. 

“We…I mean, you, kind of ruined your bed.” She shrugged. 

“I expected it.” He rolled onto his side and propped himself on his elbow. 

“You expected this to happen?” 

“Killian, I’m aware how long I was away. I would have been stupid not to expect this to happen. And I’m not stupid.”

“Maybe I was too angry to sleep with you; did you ever think about that?”

“Yes, but you weren’t, were you?” He hesitated “Exactly.”

“I was slightly angry.” He muttered, causing her to chuckle. 

“I know you were.” She said mockingly. “But I’m also too gorgeous for you to resist so…” She popped her lips, then moved to stand up off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” He whined. 

“I was going to get some food. I figured you might need some if we’re going to catch up on the last two months.” She leaned over to kiss him teasingly before waltzing out of the bedroom. He growled, then got up and followed her naked form, biting his bottom lip as he watched her ass wiggle with her steps. 

Walking through the living room, he slyly noticed the crack in the wall they’d caused earlier, and chuckled to himself as he leant against the kitchen counter, watching her rummage through the emptiness of the cupboards. 

“There’s nothing here Killian.” She finally huffed. 

“I told you, I was busy yearning.” He pouted sulkily, making her laugh. She shut the cupboard doors and looked at him.

“What do you want?”

“You.” He leaned forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him for a kiss.

“I meant,” She broke the kiss. “For food.” He smiled darkly. 

“You.” He repeated. She slapped his chest, making him recoil in pain. “Ow! Luka, you’re stronger now remember!” He rubbed the impact spot tenderly as his muscles started aching. 

“Sorry.” Now she was the one pouting. He growled and kissed her again. 

“Your sulking face is also more effective somehow.” He murmured as he kissed her neck hungrily.

“I was practising, in the pretense that you WERE angry at me when I returned.”

“I could never truly be angry at you, love.” 

“While you’re right, we still need to eat.”

“I answered that; you.” He smiled. 

“Actual food, Killian!” He groaned. 

“Fine, pizza.”

“Good.” She waved her hand, and with a slight ‘whoosh’ sound, two pizzas appeared next to him. “I haven’t had land food in two months and I’ve been reeaaally craving pizza.”

“Then why didn’t you just decide?”

“I was going to get it either way. I just wanted you to feel like you have a choice.” She winked as she opened the top box and grabbed a slice. 

“Aren’t you considerate? Although… I feel like we should … move somewhere?”

“What do you mean?” She said, her mouth full of food. 

“We can’t stand in your kitchen, naked, eating pizza?” She frowned. “Or... can we?”

“You’ve mended my door, no one else is here, and we’re hungry.” She shrugged, taking another bite as he got his own slice. She watched the muscles in his arms and chest glide under his skin with his movements and felt her breath get shallower. 

“Alright then.” He took a bite of his own slice, watching her studying him, his own thoughts wandering. 

“You have something on your mind?” She grabbed the box and headed over to her sofa, falling onto it and smiling up at him. 

“Aye.” He walked over to her, smiling at how her eyes flickered down his body as he did, and sat next to her. 

“Go on then.” He swallowed with difficulty, then cleared his throat. 

“Well…what…what happened?” She shifted until she was sitting up straighter.

“Which bit?”

“I mean, all of the bits.” He smirked at his unintended pun. 

“Nice one.”

“Thanks.”

“You mean with me being gone?”

“And…the whole thing before.”

“What thing before?”

“With the…lights and the skin and-“

“Oooh. Right, I can’t tell you much about that part I’m afraid.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t really remember it.”

“Oh.” There was a small silence. “What do you remember?”

“Well, I remember us…in there,” She pointed to the bedroom. “Then you saying…your bit, then…then I felt like I couldn’t breathe…then I remember running…my vision went, then I remember my skin feeling like it was being carved out, and feeling angry…then I had a horrible dream that I was in my Uncle’s river of souls, which I’m not unsure was a dream…then it’s all blank until I woke up.”

“But … but you know what happened?”

“Yes, I was assimilating powers.”

“You looked really odd love.” She smiled. 

“I have been warned it’s a tad strange.”

“Like, really odd.”

“Alright I get it.”

“You were responding to us, do you not remember that?” She shook her head. 

“Not particularly.”

“Alright, what about when you woke up?”

“Well, I woke up in one of the dungeon rooms in my palace. I counted thirty-four days before I came back here, so assuming by how long it’s been since you last saw me, I woke up about three weeks after I bolted out of here.” His jaw dropped slightly. 

“Three weeks?”

“Yeah, but I’m only guessing.”

“Wow…so, can you explain sort of…why it all happened?”

“Sebastian said that he explained it?”

“He said what was happening while you were…glowing, and some kind of history lesson, but didn’t state anymore.”

“Alright. So he said that it was because a god had died right?” He nodded. “Yeah, that was Herc.” His eyes widened.

“Your cousin, Hercules?”

“Yeah…he’s been doing all kinds of battles across the realms to earn his Olympian medals, and two months ago he was defeated. Apparently, seeing as me and Hercules are so close, or connected, his powers fed into me. The whole thing gets more intense if the god is killed before their time and all that.” Killian nodded, still trying to process that Hercules was dead. “So, I had to return home, I had to adapt to my natural form, process all the extra…hoopla, learn all the new territory that came with it, find out who killed Hercules, arrange his funeral, see my Uncle, all that stuff.”

“Right…”

“I told you, a lot.” 

“So, what’s with all these?” He traced his finger over the markings on her arm.

“Oh, they’re ancient runes. I woke up with some of them, I had the others placed once I woke up. I dunno how I feel about them but, apparently they were mandatory so…hey, free tattoos.” She laughed, then stopped when she noticed he was frowning at her. 

“Placed?”

“You’re better off not knowing. Point is, they’re for like, protection, knowledge, all kinds of crap.” 

“Do they hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“Did they hurt?”

“Oh yeah. It is not a nice process.”

“I should have been there.”

“Killian,” She shuffled forward, putting her hand on his shoulder. “You wouldn’t have enjoyed seeing me like that.”

“I didn’t exactly enjoy being alone, at least I would have been with you when you needed me.” 

“I’m here now. And I now have a fully-fledged god status.” She grinned as he chuckled. 

“Fully fledged god status?”

“I didn’t know how else to word it. I was already pretty powerful, now I’m even more powerful. What would you call it?”

“Aye alright. My beautiful, fully fledged god, who is currently naked and not on top of me.” She smirked. 

“I’ve just been through a catastrophic, biological and spiritual transformation and we’ve just had sex, and you’re still thinking about sex?”

“A man wants what a man wants, especially when what that man wants, is sitting naked in front of him.” He growled as he pushed the pizzas off of them and pulling her on top of him.


	28. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've been crazy busy with work and struggled to keep writing until a couple days ago, so here you go!

“Killian Jones, you should know better than to manhandle a god of my stature.” She said suggestively, as her hips moved slightly against him, making him twitch beneath her.

“Were you not just criticising me for thinking about sex, and here you are trying to entice me yet again?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She bit her lip and rolled her hips over him again, feeling him starting to rub against her. 

“I’ve said this to you many times Luka, and you being a new, fully fledged goddess does not change the fact that I’m about to tell it to you again; you’re a devilish woman.”

“A devilish woman who clearly has not had enough pirate in her life.” She whispered, before diving forward and kissing him.

“Luka!” Killian yelled as the sofa tipped over from the force of her and they rolled onto the floor.

“Oops…” She said quietly, as his head fell back onto the floor with laughter. 

“I think we really need to work on controlling your strength. Although I never liked that couch anyway.” He rolled on top of her, the ferocity of his kiss being quickly reciprocated by her, as his mind suddenly flooded with all the things he wanted to do to her. 

“I will have to get some better furniture if we’re going to do all those things you’re thinking about.” He pulled back. 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, it’s a new power. Mind-reading.”

“So… you just…”

“I just saw all that yes.” She smirked, pulling his mouth back down to hers. 

“That ruins some of the surprise.” He murmured against her lips. 

“Or it lets me make it a possibility?” She responded. He smiled at that. 

“Alright. Pick one.” He kissed down her neck and nipped her skin. He suddenly felt that stomach tug that he’d accustomed to pairing with her transporting him somewhere and looked around to see they were on his ship. “You need to start warning me when you’re doing that love.”

“And you need to stop talking Hook.” He raised his eyebrow; she had never called him by his moniker before, and yet here she was, standing in front of him biting her bottom lip, calling him by the pirate name he had lived under for hundreds of years, the sight making his insides squirm pleasurably.

“Oh you want to play this game?” He grabbed her arm and pushed her back into his desk, kissing her roughly before flipping her over, leaning her over and hooking her hair away from her shoulder, and kissed her skin teasingly. He palmed her ass, rocking his hips into her.

“You deserve the chance to be dominant every now and then.” She winked, looking at him over her shoulder. He slapped her ass unexpectedly, making her squeal and bite her lip. 

“You may be stronger, but I am always the dominant one love.” He grabbed her hair, twisting it and knotting the long tresses, then threading it over his hook. He played for a moment, pulling on her hair and watching her head fall back as he did so. “You are so … enchanting, do you know that?” He whispered in her ear. She bucked her hips into him, making him groan involuntarily, giggling as she did. 

He unhooked her hair, and ran his hook over the soft, marked skin down her back, watching her shiver at the sensation. He leant down and kissed the red line that had been left by him, working his way down to her ass, his lips and his tongue savouring the taste of her sweet, salty skin. Kneeling on the floor, his lips moved between her, finding her centre, feeling the heat of her on his mouth, desperate to taste her again. Running his hand up the back of her thigh, he gently ran his tongue along her delectable core, groaning at how she tasted, and how she responded, and his tongue went back for more. He worked against her, running over her clit, sliding inside her slightly, smiling when she started to grind against his mouth. When he felt himself twitch, his hand drifted down to grab his cock, stroking it slowly as his tongue continued running in long strokes, then circles, then delving inside her as she moaned and bucked against him. 

She was quite right; her knowing about how he was thinking of taking her certainly enabled a few more possibilities. He knew he still had a lot more to understand about how this whole process has changed her, but for right now at least, he just wanted to savour the fact that she was here after a long two months. 

He felt her getting restless, and felt her muscles twitch on his tongue as he pushed it inside, so he stood up. 

“Killian what-“

“I thought you were calling me Hook, love.” He growled in her ear, watching her smile at his words. He ran his fingers up her back, to her hair, then subtly threaded his hook through one of the knots he had made. “And I was quite enjoying that.” He teased her, his hips almost touching her backside as he ran his fingers along her shoulder, down her arm, watching her gaze following the trail he made. He gently pulled her hair down, her head falling back with it, and placed chaste kisses on her neck, listening to her softly moaning at his touch. His hand reached her hip, then her ass, then to himself, rock hard between them and desperately ready to feel her encompassing him. He positioned himself at her centre, the head sliding over and over as he twitched with craving and need. 

“Please…”

“Please what?” 

“Please take me, Hook.” She whined, then just as he pushed himself fully inside her, he heard her heavenly squeal of pleasure.

“As you wish, my goddess.” He kissed her neck once more before he began to move in and out of her, basking in the sensation of how warm she was, how smoothly he could slide into her, her muscles instantly accommodating his length and girth, and yet how tight she still felt, squeezing him tightly as he slammed into her over and over. He could vaguely hear her body banging into the desk from the force of his thrusts, but he knew she didn’t care; the desk would bloody break before either of them stopped. He held her hair back taut, his hand reaching up for her neck to pull her body closer to him, his lips finding her neck again and biting, sucking her skin as her moans vibrated through his palm.

He felt her getting closer to her orgasm as her muscles and her body began to twitch and shudder every time their hips crashed together, and felt himself building up from just watching her, feeling her. He tried to keep his movements stable, slamming into her as her body arched into him, away from him, her hands gripping the edge of the desk as the wood began to splinter apart from each other. Her moans had turned into screams that vaguely resembled his name, and his teeth clenched as he pounded harder, faster, her muscles tightening round him, pulling him back every time he slid out. 

He felt guilty that every time he wanted to show Luka how much he cared for her, whenever he wanted to savour her, it ended up in this familiar, carnal outcome. He could never restrain himself, especially now he had gone so long without her. Every nerve in his body buzzing, his adrenaline spiking dangerously, and his legs, his arms starting to shake as he used all his strength to slam into her again, and again. He would never trade this feeling of being with her, animalistically, chaotically, their bodies tied together in a way that nobody else could be tied to her ever again. 

He moaned as his own orgasm shuddered through his body, pushing himself deep inside her as she cried out, her body growing limp against him. He carefully let her fall onto the desk, their muscles pulsating against each other, and unhooked her hair. He kissed her shoulders, her back, his hands gliding over her skin as she breathed heavily against the wood. 

“Luka?” She murmured illegibly in response. “Should we not return to your bed?” She groaned. 

“I suppose.” The room was suddenly spinning and filled with a bright light, his stomach twisted inside him, and they fell onto her bed.

“It’s still gonna be a while before I’m used to that.” He grumbled as he stretched on the sheets, the broken structure creaking beneath him.

“Then I believe we require some new furniture, that possibly hasn’t been broken.” She purred as she rolled over onto him. 

“Can’t you magic some?”

“I could, but right now, I’m enjoying the…intense feeling you’ve just left me with.” She kissed him softly, with a lazy smile playing on her lips. 

“That’s a very good point love.” He smiled back, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. “I’m rather enjoying it too. That, and you lying with me.”

“I have missed this.” 

“I’ve missed you.” She laughed into his chest. 

“We’ve had this conversation.”

“Maybe that’s because I can’t really believe you’re back.” He whispered into her hair.

“Well, I am. Hopefully permanently this time.” He pulled her head up to face him. 

“Hopefully? Definitely. You’re mad if you think I am ever letting you out of my sight again.” His thumb stroked her cheek.

“How possessive of you.”

“You’re the one that started calling me Hook. He was a very possessive pirate.”

“And why are you assuming that you’re the one in control here?” She frowned as he stuttered.

“Well…because I am?” 

“Absolutely not. I’m in charge here.” She winked, and kissed him hard.


End file.
